Nobility
by pbow
Summary: Bonnie receives the worst news a teenage girl could get. Strangeness follows. Rated MA for a few chapters.
1. The Towel

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and calloused fingertips. This is a Middleton High School Senior Year story that includes fourth season details which have been broadcast so far. It explores what might happen if Bonnie received the worst news a teenage girl could get. Beware. There are a few major lemons sprinkled throughout this fic (mostly ch. 9,10 and 11) and the language gets sailor-ish at times. I tried to keep it clean but they are all eighteen year old legal teens with raging hormones, therefore the adult rating. (It's their story, I just took dictation and cleaned it up a bit. Bonnie had the rights to the final edit.) The story's complete so I'll post a few chapters at a time when I can.

Nobility

By pbow

Chapter 1 The Towel

Bonnie Rockwaller, glistening with perspiration from a whole evening of enthusiastically cheering on her Middleton Mad Dogs football team, slammed open the door to the locker room and angrily yelled, "STOPPABLE! GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!!"

"What now?" Ron Stoppable, star running back of said Mad Dogs, groaned and got up slowly out of the whirlpool tub filled with ice water. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and gingerly hobbled out of the training room to the exit door where the angry brunette stood. "What do you want Bonnie? I was trying to ice down some of the soreness from the game."

"You're sore!" the teal-eyed girl growled as she wiped the sweat, (Oops I mean perspiration. Guys sweat, girls perspire,) from her brow on the sleeve of her cheerleading uniform, "well, so am I! You dropped that one pass and almost lost it for us!"

Ron's head sank to his chest. "Is this about that last pass to me?"

"Yes, that last pass!" Bonnie stepped into the mens locker room letting the door close behind her and folded her arms across her chest. "If you caught it we coulda kicked a field goal then and there! Lucky for you Henry bailed you out on the next play and caught the winning touchdown!"

Ron sighed a heavy sigh. He slowly shook his head and softly groaned, "You don't know what your talkin about."

"WHAT!?!" Bonnie screamed in disbelief and defensively denied, "**I** don't know what I'm talking about!?!"

"Nope."

"Listen Stoppable, I've been cheering on the football team for four years now! FOUR YEARS! You've been on the team less than ONE!" Bonnie waved a single digit in Ron's face and was so adamant her finger almost disappeared up his nose. "I think I know a little more about football than you do!"

Ron peered at the brunette cheerleader as his ire rose. He growled, "Do you really want to do this now or can you at least be decent and wait til I get dressed and we're on the bus!"

"Let's do this now Stoppable!" she spat back at him, her teal eyes flaring in anger.

Ron hitched up the towel and crossed his arms as he set himself for battle. "Alrighty then. For your information, ROCKWALLER, I dropped the ball on purpose!"

"You did WHAT!?!" Bonnie stared at Ron like he had just declared himself 'Lord High Poobah, Overlord of the Universe' and asked her to give him a total body massage. In other words, utter disbelief.

"I said I dropped it on purr-puss!" he harshed, pronouncing the last two syllables deliberately.

Bonnie's fists clinched in rage as her face reddened. She uttered between gnashing teeth, "You wanna explain WHY you intentionally drop a pass that woulda set up the winning score?"

Ron felt the towel around his midsection slip a little and pulled it back up. "Are you sure you wanna know?"

"**JUST** **TELL** **ME**!!!!"

A smirk played across the blond's face as his stance relaxed into almost smugness. "Circumstances and your boyfriend."

"Circumstance?" Bonnie begged in total shock. "And how does Kevin fit into you screwing up?"

"Do you remember what the circumstances were?" Ron queried. The towel started to head south again but he caught it and re-tied the cotton material around his midsection.

"Yeah," Bonnie shrugged, her pique partially deflated, "it was second and ten. We needed eight or nine yards to get into good field goal position. Something you would have gotten if you caught the damn ball!"

"How many time outs did we have?" Ron asked nonchalantly checking his dirty fingernails. "_Of course they're dirty," _he thought to himself, _"__I've been playing football."_

Bonnie didn't even think for a second. "We had one time out left." Ron slowly shook his head in the negative and Bonnie suddenly realized why he asked. "No that's right. We lost that one challenge early in the fourth quarter that cost us our last time out."

Ron hitched his thumbs in the towel and smiled. "Aaaaand how much time was left after the play?"

Bonnie slapped her forehead and groaned, "Four seconds."

"If I'd a caught the ball I woulda got tackled right away short of the first down and we didn't have enough time to get up to the line of scrimmage to stop the clock." Ron rubbed his aching ribs with pride. "I stretched out for that pass and knocked it down on purpose to stop the clock."

"I see," Bonnie said totally getting into the conversation. "The Outerton corner back had been keying on you. He'd been shadowing you all game. You knew he'd go for the tackle instead of trying for an interception. You really took a vicious hit going over the middle like you did."

"Yep Yep!" The towel made a mad dash to the floor again but Ron caught it before it exposed his private parts. Bonnie noticed the towel had headed toward the floor for the third time and wondered what was wrong with the towel... or Ron.

"But what does Kevin have to do with it?" Bonnie queried, her eyes now flitting between the white terry cloth around his waist and his face.

Ron's smile grew. "Your boyfriend the quarterback, the leader of the TEAM, told me to drop it if I didn't think I could score."

Bonnie's eye's shot up to Ron's face in puzzlement. "Kevin told you to drop it? What about his statistics?"

"I asked him the same thing in the huddle," Ron laughed. "He said damn the stats, if I couldn't score on the play he knew another one that would." The towel around Ron's waist was definitely attracted to the cement floor. It tried, unsuccessfully, to escape south yet again. Ron wrestled and cajoled with the absorbent wrap as he tried to bring it back into line around his waist.

Bonnie was becoming mesmerized by the intense dislike the towel had for Ron's midsection but continued the conversation. "Yeah. The Alley Oop to Henry in the corner of the end zone," she said partially distracted but with her barracuda smile beaming. She smiled a little due to the fact the team had scored on the next play but mostly because of Ron's difficulties with his minimal attire.

"Yep, I was the fourth option on the play," Ron said with a slight embarrassed titter. "It was meant to go to Henry on a right sideline pattern but he was triple covered. The second option was to James on a fly to the goal post and the third was to Frank down the left sideline. Jimmy tripped and fell and Frankie had stepped out of bounds so he cut his pattern off since he was ineligible."

Bonnie returned her attention to the conversation and slumped in defeat. "And of course you were the safety valve after Kev faked the hand-off to you up the middle. Everyone was either covered or out of it so he threw the outlet. Kevin didn't want to lose yardage if he got sacked and if he tried to run the ball in himself he would have gotten tackled and the clock would have run out."

"Right!" Ron said gleefully and threw his hands in the air. The towel and/or gravity finally won out as the white terry material swiftly fell to the ground. Ron's whole body went red from embarrassment as they both looked down at his southern exposure. When Ron realized Bonnie was still standing in front of him and staring at his manhood his hands swiftly shot to cover his privates. "Oops, sorry Bonnie it... I didn't... It musta..." Ron's eyes darted around the room as he panicked and dashed back into the training room to hide.

Bonnie's wide eyes were riveted on the spot where Ron's exposure had been mere seconds ago before she trembled in stunned awe and stumbled backward out the door.

"Bonnie! What were you doing in the team's locker room?" Kim Possible, head Mad Dog cheerleader, shouted when she saw the teal-eyed girl tumble backwards out of the door and fall on her butt. Kim ran over to assist her teammate up.

"He, I, your..." Bonnie stuttered with eyes the size of Colorado. "**WOW!**"

Kim took the obviously shaken girl's arm and helped her over to sit on a bench.

Bonnie slumped onto the seat before her head turned slowly to look up at the head cheerleader. "Did you know..." She gulped down the lump in her throat. "Have you seen..."

"Have I seen what?" Kim queried.

Bonnie shook her head and turned away as she gained some composure back. "Nothing. I went in to congratulate the players on the game."

"Most of the team is already on the bus," Kim said pointing to the large yellow vehicle idling twenty yards away. "The only ones left in there are Ron, Kevin and maybe one or two of the coaches."

Bonnie peered down at the ground and flat out lied. "Yeah, I went in there to say congrats to my BF. Don't you want to tell Stoppable he played a good game too?"

"Yes I do," Kim giggled and blushed, "but I don't think I'd ever have the nerve to step into the guys locker room to do it."

"KP we won!" Ron cheerfully yelled as he came out the door fully dressed. He saw Bonnie sitting next to his girlfriend and stopped in his tracks. "Bonnie, I'm..." Ron was cut off by the sudden menacing glare from two fiery teal colored eyes. "...I'm, I'm... I'm sure Kev will be out in a minute," he said weakly in defeat.

"Great Game Ron!" Kim cheered as she ran and leapt into her boyfriend's arms.

"Ow OW **OW**!" Ron yelped and shriveled from the contact.

Kim jumped back from Ron and cringed. "Ooooo, sorry Sweetie, I didn't realize you were that banged up."

"It's okay KP." Ron gingerly took his girlfriend in his arms and kissed her. "I'm just a tad sore all over. A good nights sleep and I should be up and running by tomorrow afternoon." He took a step and shuddered in pain. "I just gotta take it easy til then."

Kim cautiously wrapped an arm around Ron's waist and started walking him to the bus. When they were out of earshot she glanced back at her fellow cheerleader and saw the brunette with her head in her hands and elbows on knees. A look of shock and awe was plastered across her face. Kim asked her BF, "What's up with Bonnie?"

Ron laughed, then winced and coughed from the guffaw. "Bon Bon got all high horse on me about the pass I dropped at the end of the game."

"You mean the one you intentionally swatted down," Kim stated as a foregone fact.

"Yeah that one."

"You had to Ron," Kim said definitively. "You were going to get tackled and the team couldn't get up to the line of scrimmage to spike the ball with only a few seconds left. The game would have ended in a tie and gone into overtime."

"I know that and you know that," Ron tittered. His face lit up with a smile when he realized he was in less pain when he tittered instead of laughed, "but she didn't realize it til I spelled it out for her." Ron's face went as red as a beet as he groaned, "Then it happened."

"Don't tell me," Kim giggled, "your pants fell down."

"Actually," Ron straightened up to stretch his sore muscles and started to walk a bit better, "I was soaking in a tub when she barged in. I faced off against her in only a towel." He glanced back at the locker room and muttered, "Stupid towel."

Kim spun to face her boyfriend and almost stopped him with a straight arm to the chest. "Did she..." She quickly retracted her hand before Ron would have painfully walked into it. "Did she see... everything?"

Ron's beet red face changed to fire engine red as he tugged at the collar of the black long sleeved shirt under his red hockey jersey. "Yep, 'fraid so."

Kim smiled as she linked arms with her boyfriend and laughed, "I'll betcha Bonnie will never call you a loser again!" The redhead helped her BF onto the bus and to their seat.

Bonnie snuggled into the chest of her boyfriend on the back bench seat of the bus. She coyly asked, "Kev Honey, did you actually tell Stoppable to drop that last pass to him?"

"Of course I did," the quarterback laughed loudly, "unless he was wide open and could score! He knocked the ball away all perfect like so no one else could catch it too. That Stoppables really got game!" He raised up slightly in his seat and pointed to the blond halfway to the front of the bus. "YOU HEAR THAT STOPPABLE? I SAY YOU DA MAN!!!" Ron gingerly turned in his seat, smiled and threw a thumbs up to Kevin. The raven-haired quarterback looked down at the girl by his side. "You know you were wrong to tear into The Mustang like you did in the locker room. He scored twice, rushed for a hundred eighty some yards and caught three balls for twenty more. He's a real player!" The quarterback slid back into his girlfriend's embrace.

"Mustang?" Bonnie queried as she nestled into his chest.

"Yeah. That's the nickname we gave him." Kevin said as he traced the big 'M' on the front of Bonnie's sweater with his index finger.

"Why the moniker?" Bonnie sighed sensually as his digit hit all the right spots under the letter.

Kevin laughed raucously. "Cause he runs like a wild horse. Well, mostly cause he's hung like one. You saw what I mean when his towel fell down."

Bonnie pouted. "I didn't think it was all that. I mean it was kinda big but..."

"Yes there's a but!" Kevin interrupted her sentence. "The Ronster was the first one in the locker room after the game and jumped into an ice bath right away. You know what cold water does to a man's Johnson."

"I guess." Bonnie said off-handedly as her barracuda grin flitted across her face. She burrowed into his arms and quickly changed the subject. "What about your passing statistics. Won't that incomplete pass hurt your chances to get a scholarship next year when you try out for a college team?"

"Nah!" Kevin wave it off with his free hand. The other was wrapped around his girlfriend and lazily circled south down her back. "Most college coaches don't look too close at stats. They're more interested in how you preform on the field and during tryouts. Did you know there were a coupla college scouts at the game tonight? There's this one from Eastern Colorado U that's been watchin me for the last few games."

"We've never talked about the future," Bonnie said casually. "Is that where you want to go to college?"

Kevin scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I guess, if I can get a full free ride. They have an excellent Ag program and I don't think the 'rents can swing tuition if we have another so-so crop like last year."

"That's right," Bonnie giggled and patted his chest, "I keep forgetting you're a farm boy."

"Say Bonnie, do you wanna go out to Lake Middleton when we get home?" Kevin slyly asked. "We can watch the submarine races like we always do." The hand that was snugged around Bonnie's back disappeared down inside the waistband of her skirt and panties.

Bonnie scratched the chest of her steady boyfriend before her hand went lower and came to rest in his lap giving the small bulge a light squeeze. "Sure, why not. Mom's out of town again and I don't need to be home by any special time." Her smile quickly changed to a frown as she laid her head on his lap to take a nap on the long ride back to Middleton.

Rest did not come easy to the teal-eyed brunette.


	2. Oh No Bonnie

Disclaimer and Notes: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and a headache from staring at the computer screen. This chapter takes place the next day, Friday, which means the game took place on Thursday. Yes, I know most HS football games are played on Fridays. Work with me people, Please and Thank You.

Nobility

Chapter 2 Oh No Bonnie

"You mean you actually saw Ron's thing last night!?!" Tara almost shouted in shock before she realized how boisterous she was and glanced around the school hallway to make sure no one had payed any attention to her outburst. She leaned over to her brunette best friend and whispered, "I've heard it's as big as an elephant's sixth leg."

Bonnie stood proudly defiant as she slammed her locker door shut and huffed, "I wouldn't know. I've never seen an elephant's... second trunk." They headed off down the hall to their class.

"Sure you have," Tara giggled. "Don't you remember your tenth birthday when your Dad took us to the circus? That one elephant had a erection when he was three feet away from us and..." The blond-haired, blue-eyed girl stopped and cowered under the withering glare from her friend, "and I forgot you wanted to completely block that incident from your memory."

Bonnie's features softened as she took in then let out a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you for reminding me. As a matter of fact," her smile grew as she secretly confided, "that's exactly what popped into my mind when I saw Ron standing there in all his glory."

"So?" Tara giggled as they walked on.

Bonnie tittered. "Well you gotta remember Ron wasn't, ah... up to nothin at the time, but I'd say the elephant's was three times larger."

"Only three?" Tara said in amazement.

"Well, maybe three and a half." Bonnie let loose with a light laugh and a slight blush.

Tara held her hands together and started widening the gap. "How big was it?" Her face lit up in shock when Bonnie didn't stop her petite hands until they were seven inches apart.

"And Kevin said Ron was soaking in ice water for fifteen or twenty minutes before he faced off against me." Bonnie thought for a few seconds before she curiously wondered, "I don't see how Kim can fit that in..."

"Fit what in where Bonnie?" Kim cut in on the conversation with a smirk as she joined her fellow cheerleaders on their way to the same class.

"Fit your head through the doorway," Bonnie snarked. "You get all big heady when your boyfriend has a good game the night before."

"Well your BF played well last night too," Kim offered. "Kevin was eighteen out of twenty for one hundred seventy five yards and ran for thirty three more. You should be bragging about him as much as I do about Ron."

"He woulda been almost perfect if Stoppable didn't intentionally drop that pass!" Bonnie snarled at her red-headed rival in just about everything.

Kim quickly jumped in front of the brunette, hands on hips, and harshed, "Are you still on Ron's case about that!?"

Bonnie gracefully pirouetted (her ballet training coming into play) around the redheaded roadblock and snarked haughtily, "Kevin needs the best stats he can get if he wants a scholarship to go to college, unlike Stoppable and his Naco college fund." Bonnie turned and smiled back at Kim. "Oh! Is your BF even going to college?"

"No," Kim proudly stated as she caught up to the two girls, "Ron's going to a Culinary school to train to be a chef. Ron's been accepted to three schools back east and two in California."

"Ron's already been accepted to five schools?" Tara begged in amazement. "I didn't think they mailed out acceptance letters until the spring."

"They usually don't," Kim giggled as the three girls entered their classroom. "Ron never applied to the schools, they're all begging him to enroll."

Bonnie slammed her books down on her desk. "So K," she sassed, "which school is he going to?"

"He's undecided," Kim answered with a smirky smile. "He's waiting to see if I'm accepted at a college near any of them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie stomped down the hallway as Tara tried to keep up. "Bonnie slow down," the blond whined, "you're going too fast."

The teal-eyed brunette turned to look back at Tara and collided with the one person she had tried to avoid all day. Books and papers flew everywhere.

"Nice going Stoppable," Bonnie grunted as she stooped to pick up her school work.

"I am so sorry Bonnie," Ron whined as he knelt down to help. "I was just..." he pointed up the hall before being interrupted.

"Stow it Stoppable!" Bonnie glared at Ron as she tidied a stack of loose papers and growled, "You haven't said anything to anybody about last night have you."

Ron picked up a book and handed it to her. "I only talked to KP last night. She was concerned about you. I wouldn't tell another soul about our, ah... little talk."

"I hope not," Bonnie huffed.

Their hands reached for the same book and touched. Heads suddenly shot up and eyes met as Ron's eyes flashed a soft blue hue for a single second. A look of horror spread across his face. "Bonnie NO! **NOT** **THAT**" Ron jumped to his feet and ran down the hall.

Bonnie fell back onto her butt as the same look of dread arose on her face. Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped, "Oh Shyster!" Bonnie glanced up at Tara and slowly shook her head. "I'm... I'm..." She shot to her feet and frantically looked around the hall. "T, I think I'm gonna be sick." Bonnie dashed into the nearby restroom.

Tara peered down at the neatly piled books and papers on the floor. "Bonnie, what about these?" The blond picked up the stacks and followed her friend.

Tara entered the door and found her friend curled up on the floor, cowering in the corner. "What's wrong. You left your books and stuff in the hall."

Bonnie anxiously chewed on her fingernails as she blankly stared at nothing on the far wall. She asked in a weak shaky voice, "Has, has Possible every told you about Stoppable's Monkey Mojo abilities?"

Tara placed the books on the ledge above the sinks and knelt down beside her friend. "Yeah, a little."

Bonnie muttered, "I heard he can see, things."

Tara sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. "I heard that too. They also say Ron's always right. As a matter of fact he did it to me one time. We accidentally bumped into one another and he told me where I could find my lucky pen. I didn't even know I had lost it! When I searched my bag and couldn't find my pen I went to where he said it was and, well, there it was!"

Bonnie stopped gnawing on her nails as she finally focused, wide-eyed, on Tara and anxiously asked, "Did you have the vision too? Did, did you see where you'd find the pen?"

Tara giggled. "Yes come to think about it. When Ron's eye's flashed I did see me picking up the darn thing." Tara gasped when she suddenly realized what had taken place in the hallway. "Ron's eye's flashed just now when your hands touched. You two had a vision!"

"**God** **Yes**!!!!" Bonnie shrieked out loud and fell into a weeping heap as her wail echoed off the tiled walls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not exactly sure what happened Mr Barkin." Tara looked at the door to the restroom as it opened and Bonnie, still quivering and sobbing, was almost carried out by the school nurse. "Bonnie and Ron collided in the hall and after they picked everything up she suddenly said she was going to be sick and rushed in there. Bonnie had been crying uncontrollably for ten minutes when I went and got the nurse."

"Miss Rockwaller isn't one to easily fall to pieces," the bristly-haired school administrator pronounced, "you did the correct thing. Since the last class of the day is half over I'll write you an excuse slip and you can accompany Miss Rockwaller to the nurses station. Just be sure to pick up any homework assignments from your teacher before you leave school."

"What about Bonnie? What will happen to her when school lets out?" Tara pondered. "Her Mother is out of town."

"Well there's always her older sisters Connie and Lonnie. They could pick up Miss Rockwaller and watch over her at home."

Tara shook her head. "They're both off at college. There isn't an adult to sign for her so she can't get a release from the nurses care, and it's Friday. Can she sign herself out since she's eighteen now?"

"No, not without following prescribed procedures. She has to be accompanied by an adult." The Vice Principle stared down at the blond. "What do you suggest Miss Monroe?"

Tara thought for a moment. "Well, I can sign her out since I'm eighteen and an adult. Bonnie could come over to my place or I could stay with her at her house. That's if it's okay with you and my Mom."

Mr. Barkin weighed the options for a nonce. "Well, okay. Call your Mother and see if she can stay with you. I'd prefer it if an older adult would be around, but if Miss Rockwaller would feel more secure in her own room then you have my permission to take her home. Just be sure she's not left alone for very long. And I expect this... episode, to be resolved by Monday morning so you're both back in the classroom."

Tara smiled and crossed her heart, "I promise I'll stay with Bonnie all weekend. If we go to her place I'll call a few of the girls from the cheer squad over too. I'm sure a coupla gallons of ice cream and a movie or two will cheer Bonnie up and make her forget whatever is worrying her. If that doesn't work," Tara giggled, "we'll go shopping. That always fixes what ails her!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron peered blankly out the window of Bueno Nacho as his foot nervously tapped out a staccato tattoo on the Terra Cotta tile floor. Kim studied her boyfriend suspiciously before taking a bite of her burrito. "Ron!" Kim finally tried to get his attention as Rufus crawled onto the table and sniffed deeply. "Ron! Eat your food before it gets cold."

"Naco!" Rufus cheered greedily, rubbed his tiny front paws together and licked his lips.

Kim grabbed the naked mole rat by the tail as he leapt toward the quasi-Mexican fare. "Ron eat your Naco before Rufus gets his paws on it!"

"Let him have it KP," Ron said absentmindedly as his thumbs twiddled and he continued his vacant stare out the window. His foot continued it's tempestuous tapping.

"If you say so." Kim shrugged and released the petite pink mole rat. Rufus devoured half of the Naco with his first bite.

"Ron what's troubling you?" Kim begged sincerely. "It's not like you to give up a free meal bought by your girlfriend." She got no reaction from him so she tried a different tact, one that always brought him around no matter what the sitch. Kim screwed on her best mission face and firmly said, "Ron! Head in the game!"

"Huh?" Ron answered as he turned toward the table. "Did you say somethin KP?"

"You've been zoned out ever since school let out. You didn't eat the Naco I bought you and you're foot tapping is driving me crazy. What's the sitch?"

Ron grabbed his leg and stopped the noisy nervous beating. "Sorry about that, and Thanks for the food but I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry for a Naco," Kim worriedly looked her boyfriend over, "now I know this is serious! Do you want me to take you to a doctor or let my Mom check you over?"

"It's not me KP," Ron said unsteadily. "I... I saw... Well you know about the visions I get every once in a great while."

"Yes, part of your Monkey Powers." Kim smiled slyly. "Did Tara lose her lucky pen again?"

"No, worse," Ron squeaked and cringed at the thought of the vision.

Rufus sat up in the middle of the crumbs remaining from the food and hiccuped. "Bon Bon!"

"Bonnie?!?" Kim begged in disbelief. "You had a vision involving Bonnie!?!"

"Yeah," Ron said weakly, "but I don't know if I should tell anyone about it cause it's so personal. I don't think she even knew til the vision."

Kim anxiously leaned forward in her seat. "Is something bad going to happen to her? If so, as much as I'd like to see her get what's coming to her, can we prevent it?"

"It already happened," Ron groaned. "It happened a month and a half ago."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara drove Bonnie's white convertible out of the school parking lot as the teal-eyed brunette stared vacantly out from the passenger side. "T, can we stop at the drug store before we head to my place?"

"Sure Bonnie," Tara said as she turned a corner and drove toward the downtown business district. "Did the nurse give you a prescription?"

Bonnie went back to nibbling on her fingernails. "Nurses can't prescribe medication but she did give me a mild, over the counter sedative while I was there. No I need to get something else." Bonnie sat up, swiftly grabbed her pocketbook and rifled through it. "Rats, no cash!" She reached under the dashboard and produced a fifty dollar bill.

"Your mad money!?" Tara exhaled, quickly returning her attention to the road. "I thought that was for emergencies only! Why don't you use one of your credit cards?"

"Cause I don't want Mom to find out what's going on until I'm sure myself." Bonnie looked at her friend and saw confusion written on the blond's face. "If she sees a large charge from the drug store Mom might get suspicious and start digging."

"O-kay." Tara shrugged as she pulled over to the curb in front of the store. "You want me to come with?"

"NO!" Bonnie yelped in a panic then settled down a little. "No, Thanks T. I'll let you in on the secret when I find out for certain." Bonnie opened the car door.

"You want me to keep the motor running for a quick getaway?" Tara giggled as she revved the engine a few times. "I think I have some pantie hose in my bag if you need a mask."

Bonnie let out a small laugh as she got out of the car, closed the door and leaned back in. "Thanks T but no, I'm not gonna rob the place. I'm just going in to buy something I need right now." She smiled warmly to her platinum blond companion. "Thanks for raising my spirits."

Tara watched her lifelong friend walk in to the store. "That's what we cheerleaders do."


	3. It's Official

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and a sore lower back from hunching over the keyboard.

Nobility

Chapter 3 It's Official

"Bonnie, how long are you gonna be in there?" Tara yelled through the bathroom door. "The girls should be arriving any minute now and I promised Mr. Barkin I wouldn't leave you alone for very long."

"Just give me a tick!"

"You've been in there for over a half hour," Tara whined. "That's like a few thousand ticks."

"Damn DAMN DAMN! **POSITIVE**!" Bonnie flung open the door and stomped down the hallway to her room. She was moving so fast the heliotrope-hued robe she was wearing tailed up above her bare bottom. Tara cringed as she actually felt the bedroom door slam shut behind the brunette.

The blue-eyed teen tentatively entered the bathroom and looked around. Tara gasped when she saw the empty box and a white plastic stick sitting on top of the toilet tank. She snatched up the small white wand and saw a big blue plus sign on it. "Oh snap," Tara uttered, rushed out of the bathroom and ran to her friend. She found Bonnie lying on her bed crying into her pillow. "Bonnie I..." Tara jumped onto the bed, laid down next to the brunette and lovingly stroked Bonnie's back. "What can I say?"

Bonnie's sobs subsided as she turned to Tara and sniffled, "What is there to say? I brought this on myself."

Tara reached over, grabbed a box of tissues and offered before she took one herself. "Who's the father? Is it Kevin?"

"I'm not sure," Bonnie wiped her eyes and blew her nose, "I think so. Kev and I have been together for six or seven weeks now but Brick and I spent the whole weekend in bed before he took off for college. That was less than a month ago so I don't think it could be his." Bonnie saw the confusion in her friend's face. "Brick would always pull out before he'd let loose." Bonnie paused to blow her nose again. "If you remember, Kevin and I started off hot and heavy and I thought we were cautious enough. I mean, I'm on the pill and he uses protection most of the time." She smiled weakly, "Sometimes we use em up too fast and I kinda love the feeling of, it in me."

Tara sat up, crossed her arms and frowned. "Bonnie, you know you never take your pills regularly. You usually throw half the prescription away when you get your refill. Condoms and the Rhythm Method aren't one hundred percent reliable either but doing it without any form of protection is really stupid."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well, first you should set up a doctors appointment since those home tests aren't totally accurate," Tara said as she hitched a thumb toward the bathroom. "Maybe you got one from a bad batch. It's rare, but it does happen."

"I thought about that so I bought four different brands." Bonnie opened her hand and showed her friend three other white sticks of various shapes and sizes. "They're all positive. That and the vision I got from Stoppable confirms it. **I'm** **pregnant**!"

"Was that what the vision showed you?" Tara said in realization.

Bonnie nodded and smiled a little as she grabbed another tissue and dabbed at her tears. "I saw myself very pregnant while putting on my cap and gown for graduation. Either that or I'll have gained like a hundred pounds or gotten a huge beer gut."

"We both know you hate beer," Tara laughed. "You only drink expensive wine or twenty year old Scotch." Tara's face soured. "How you ever developed a taste for Scotch I'll never know."

Bonnie cackled long and loud for what seemed to her like the first time in ages. "It's what Dad drinks." A smile graced her face as she reminisced, "When I was little he used to let me play on the carpet while he worked in his home office. I used to sneak a sip when he was preoccupied."

"His idea of quality time with his daughter?" Tara ventured as she bounced on the bed into a cross-legged sitting position and straightened her own robe.

"Yeah," Bonnie said wistfully as she rolled onto her back and gazed up at the ceiling, "but at least I got to see him. It was more than Connie or Lonnie got. I think that's why they ride me so hard all the time. I was Daddy's little Bon Bon."

"I thought you hated that name."

Bonnie sighed. "Dad is the only one I'll let call me that. When Mom calls me Bon Bon it seems so insincere, almost condescending. I think she uses that name out of spite since I got to spend more time with Daddy than she did."

"Where's you're Father now?" Tara queried and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Is he still with the CIA?"

Bonnie nodded, flipped over and reached under the bed. She pulled out a lidded plastic storage box, popped the top off and showed her friend it was full of mail with foreign stamps. "He writes me at least twice a month. In his last letter he said he's been transfered to Lisbon." Bonnie's hand lovingly stroked across the neatly filed letters. "Sometimes I wish I could..." She wistfully wafted off into dreamy contemplation.

"Could what?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I don't think I'll tell you that fantasy."

"Why not," Tara said as she sat up straight and folded her arms across her chest with a pouted. "I know all your secrets, Mommy."

Bonnie scowled at her dear friend before breaking down in a giggle. "I guess I can trust you." Bonnie rolled onto her back and peered up at no particular point on the ceiling. "I sometimes wonder if... if I could become friends with Kim and Ron. If I could earn their trust maybe I could start helping them on missions and..." Bonnie flopped over on her stomach and buried her face in a pillow.

"And maybe one day you would end up in, say, Lisbon?" Tara guessed correctly, "and you could visit your Dad when the mission was over?"

Bonnie nodded from her prone position on the bed. She sat up in shock when she heard the front door bell chime. "Oh, sheep shank! I so don't want to face the girls right now!"

"You stay here." Tara bounced off the bed, snugged the terry belt on her robe and headed for the door. "I'll take care of them."

Bonnie watched as Tara slipped out the door and heard her friend take the stairs in her usual lilting bounce. Bonnie crept over to the bedroom door and listened as Tara opened the front door. "Hi guys. Sorry to bring you over for a false alarm. Bonnie got all blubbery over something Kevin said or did to her and, well, she's finally asleep. I don't think we should disturb her."

"It's not like Bonnie to break down over some guy," dark-haired Marcella said.

"I don't know the whole story," Tara confessed to the girls, "but I think Kevin was going on and on about the football game and how cute one of the Outerton cheerleaders was. I know Kevin had something to do with it, and I think it's that time of the month."

The girls all nodded and voiced their understanding. Liz spoke up. "If that's the case maybe we should leave Bonnie alone. I'd hate to be in the line of fire when her mood swings over to the dark side." All the girls agreed with the redhead. "Besides, I have a date with James tonight. He promised to take me to see the new chick flick, _Throbs of Desire._"

"How'd you get James to promise that?" Marcella implored. "I've been begging Henry to take me to see it."

Liz giggled. "I told him he wouldn't get any more lovin until I get to see my movie."

The girls all nodded and agreed that Liz was correct in pulling out The Big Threat in order to see that particular film. They bade their good byes and headed off. Tara returned upstairs and marched proudly into Bonnie's bedroom.

"Thanks T," Bonnie sighed, "that was perfect. A good excuse that's just vague enough to be believable yet totally not a lie."

Tara took a bow before sitting on the bed. "I thought it went okay. I used something like it when Mom wanted to know why Kenny wasn't hanging around anymore. Right after I dumped him for Jason and I was in a sour mood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron were seated opposite each other at the Possible kitchen table doing their homework. Ron was hunched over a text book. He would peer at it for a few seconds then write something down in a notebook. After writing a sentence Ron would quickly return to the book and read some more. Then he'd write. Then he'd read. Kim watched as Ron's attention focused first on the book then on his notes. She waited for a few minutes before she cleared her throat. Kim got no reaction from Ron so she cleared her throat again. This time a lot louder.

Ron, not looking up from his studies, asked, "You need a throat lozenge KP? I thing there's one or two at the bottom of my backpack." He continued scribbling as he reached out and shoved the battered bag to her.

"No Ron," Kim said with concern, "I was trying to get your attention. I wanted to know when you were going to turn the page and not go over the same material for a third time!"

Ron looked at the notebook in front of him and scratched his head. "I was wondering why it was getting easier to understand."

"This can't go on Ron. You're so distracted over The Bonnie Vision you're not getting your homework done."

"Yeah," Ron tittered and held up the text book, "but at least I'll know what's on page four twenty by heart."

"Wait a minute," Kim pondered as she chewed on the end of her pencil. "You said it happened a month and a half ago. Six weeks, six, weeks. And I heard Bonnie got really upset over the news. **AHA**!" She raised the pencil in triumph.

Ron stood up and waved his hands in vehement denial. "NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT IT, BONNIE'S NOT PREGNANT!! NO NO... no, she's not..." Ron began to lose steam as he realized what he was saying, "preg... she's... no. Oh, No!" The last two words came out in a shaky groaning exclamation.

"Bonnie's PREGNANT!" Kim gasped, totally K.O.'ed by the news.

"Yeah I guess," Ron nervously tittered as he rubbed the back of his neck and sat down, "if you believe the Mystical Monkey vision."

"You've always been right before!" Kim almost crawled over the table to get closer to Ron as she begged, "Tell me about it! What did you see!?"

Ron laughed. "I saw Bonnie in her cap and gown and her belly was out to here!" He exaggerated and held both hands three feet from his stomach. "She looked good but the graduation gown didn't cover up the fact that she was pregnant, especially with the way she struggled to get out of her chair." Ron smiled. "By the way, it's gonna rain on graduation day and the ceremony will get moved into the gym."

"I believe you Ron," Kim said in shock as she plopped back in her seat. "Bonnie, pregnant!" Kim shook her head to get her mind back to the here and now. "But why are you so upset about it?"

"KP, Hello!" Ron chastised his girlfriend, "we're the good guys! We're suppose to help those in trouble. I know it's Bonnie and all but we need to help her. I just don't know what to do. How can we help her KP?"

"The question isn't what we can do, it's if she'd accept our help," Kim spoke in disgust. "You may have moved part way up the Food Chain when you started to play football but you still don't rank highly with her in the other departments to even cause a blip on her Food Chain radar. Bonnie will never listen to you unless you change your clothes, your hair, your... your whole attitude! Face it Ron. You'll never get close enough to help unless you change your motto. I hate to say it but you'll have to become normal to rate with her enough to help."

"THAT'S IT!" Ron yelped as he quickly rose from the table.

"What's it?" Kim queried.

"You and Monique have been tryin to get me to dress better, " Ron said in deep thought, tapping an index finger to his chin. "Maybe if I started dressing better Bonnie'll make nice with us."

"It's worth a shot." Kim arose from the table. "Let's go over to your house and see what's in your closet."


	4. Meeting of the Minds

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story except your reviews and a great year round suntan living here in Southern Florida.

Nobility

Chapter 4 A Meeting of the Minds

Ron tugged at the waistband of the black slacks he wore as he and Kim walked down the sidewalk. "I dunno KP. I musta gained some weight since you and Monique picked out these pants for me last year. They're a little tight around the tummy and keep riding up into the Family Jewels. I'm afraid if I sit down wrong Rufus will get squished or the seams will split."

Kim scanned her boyfriend from head to toe. "I'd say you've grown a few inches taller and filled out nicely since last year." She wrapped an arm around Ron's waist and playfully caressed his nether region with her free hand. "You've especially matured quite a bit down here."

"You should know," Ron smirked. "You've been watching me grow all these years, and don't deny it neither. I've caught you checking out my package every once in a while when we're on a mission. Specially when I lose my pants."

"Like you've been keeping an eye on my little developments?" Kim slyly queried as she playfully bumped hips with her beau and tittered.

"Touché KP." Ron held out his free arm and looked at the sleeve of the emerald green shirt he wore. "Are you positive I can pull off this color? I think it makes me look all Christmasy, and it's only early November."

"It matches the color of my eyes," Kim informed him as she straightened the knot of the corn silk colored sweater hanging off her shoulders, "just like this new sweater matches your hair color. Together they make us look like a real couple."

"Is that a new sweater?" Ron coyly begged, "cause it really goes well with the rest of your outfit."

"Of course," Kim tittered. "You bought the whole ensemble for me last week."

"Did I?" Ron pondered slyly. "It musta been right after I got that last Naco royalty check."

"Yep," Kim affirmed, "and on our next trip to the mall we'll be shopping for your new clothes."

The couple paused and peered at the mansion that sat before them. The redhead asked, "Are you sure Bonnie said it was okay for us to come over?"

"I'm surprised she even took my call," Ron shrugged, "but she said to show up Saturday around two. That was right after I told her you guessed her secret and we'd like to help. Bonnie told me she and Tara should be back from her doctor's appointment by then. They went to confirm her Mommy-hood."

"I'm not sure how we can help," Kim pondered as they walked up to the front door, "but four heads working on a problem are better than two."

Ron pushed the button for the doorbell. "I'm not sure neither but we gotta do somethin. I feel like it's my fault since I was the one that let the cat out of the bird cage."

Kim smirked at her mixed metaphor man. "Ron, you weren't there when Bonnie decided to start having sex so it's not your fault she's pregnant." Kim paused for a second and playfully snarked, "At least I hope you weren't there when she was having sex." Kim paused for a beat and asked in mock shock, "Ron! Are you the Father!?!"

"No no no I...!" Ron adamantly denied before he saw the quirky smile on Kim's face that told him she was just teasing.

Tara, smiling as always and clad in a pink bathrobe and slippers, answered the door. "Hi Kim, Hey Ron come on in. Bonnie's on the phone."

The blue-eyed blond skipped ahead as she led the two teen heroes into the living room where Bonnie was in a very animated argument on the telephone. "Kevin! You're in this as deeply as I am! You're responsible for getting me knocked up! What are you going to do about it?" Bonnie was shocked by his answer. "NO, that's not acceptable! I told you when we first started dating I would never be a farmer's wife!" She listened for a few seconds before she growled, "You know where we stand and that's my fucking solution. GOOD! BYE!" Bonnie hung up the phone and threw the cordless receiver into the couch cushions. "FUCK!"

"That's why you're with child Bonnie," Kim smirked, her arms smugly folded in front of her. "That one little four letter word starting with F."

"What's the matter K," Bonnie snarled viciously, "can't you say fuck? Oh that's right, Little Miss Perfect never uses foul language!"

"I do too B!" Kim yelled with a blush to her cheeks as she leaned forward toward the brunette, "but you'll never hear me when I do!"

"Will you two holster your hostilities!" Ron said as he jumped between the pair of cheerleaders and held Kim at bay. "We're here to discuss what we can do about this sitch, not for you two to throw barbs at each other and fight!"

"Ron's right," Tara interjected as she corralled Bonnie and held her back. "They might have an idea or two that can help us."

"There is no us in this situation," Bonnie firmly stated as fact before she lost steam and sullenly continued. "I got myself into this mess, it's mine to deal with."

"I'm sorry I harshed on you," Kim offered in truce. "Ron and I are only here to help in whatever way we can. You're going to keep the baby, correct?"

Bonnie was taken aback. "Yes, but how did you know?"

Kim ticked the few reasons off on her fingers. "Well one, Ron's vision showed you near full term. Two, I've seen you around newborns. You're like me with Ron's baby sister Hanna. You almost drool over them. And three, I've seen you at a couple of Pro Life rallies. Ron and I attend them whenever we can."

"Yeah," Bonnie tittered and rubbed the back of her neck in partial embarrassment, "I've seen you two at em also. I'm having my baby and I won't even consider putting it up for adoption."

"We only got to hear part of your conversation with Kevin," Kim confessed as she crossed her arms again. "I take it he offered to marry you."

"Yes he offered, but in a back-handed kinda way." Bonnie scowled as she angrily tied and retied the sash to her lavender robe. "I wouldn't marry him if he were the last man on Earth. Kevin was more or less just arm candy to keep me on the top of the Food Chain."

"Speaking of which," Ron questioned, "won't your getting knocked up knock you off the top rung of the Food Chain?"

"I'm sure it will," Bonnie answered with a frown. "When word gets out I suspect I'll drop down around where you guys are on the ladder. Everyone will see me as being vulnerable and I won't have much clout anymore." She let out a heavy sigh then smiled warmly. "And when that happens Monday I won't have to put on my Queen Bonnie facade anymore. I can finally be myself and we can be friends."

"Friends???" Kim queried in utter confusion. "You mean the vile, venomous vindictive Queen Bonnie will be gone and you want to be friends with us?"

Bonnie cackled out a long laugh. "It's all a front. I just act that way to keep me on top and popular and everyone else in line. It's too bad it never worked on you two but, now that I don't have to worry about it anymore I can finally be friendly to you. Starting now." Bonnie looked around the room. "You know, let's go outside and sit by the pool. I think better when I'm out there." They all nodded their approval and she led the way. "And just to let you know I dumped Kevin's sorry ass. I so don't want to play with his puny peter anymore. Marry me will he? When Hell freezes over!"

"I dunno," Ron laughed. "I can see you barefoot and pregnant in a purple gingham dress. You're out on the back porch ringing the dinner bell calling your men folk in from the field."

"That's not funny Stop..." Bonnie suddenly ceased her sentence, smiled and turned to Tara. "You know, you're right T. He is funny in his own goofy, adorable way." She spun and threw her arms around Ron's neck digging her face into his shoulder. "Can you ever forgive my taunts and name calling?"

"Bonnie, I dunno," Ron started before he felt his shoulder grow damp from tears. He tentatively returned the embrace. "At first you... you really hurt me with all that loser stuff you threw at me. After a while I got used to it and kinda enjoyed the attention you gave me. Out of all the guys in school you focused your venom at me and I felt kinda special cause of it." Ron tittered lightly in embarrassment. "Lately, whenever you didn't insult me I felt kinda offended, like you didn't care about me no more."

"It's just," Bonnie sniffled, brought her forehead into his chest and sniffled again, "I had a bit of a crush on you when we first got into high school but you alway hung out with Kim. You were always so kind and upbeat with everyone I really found that quite attractive. When K tried out for the cheer squad I got jealous of her natural abilities and her friendship with you. That's why I was the hardest on you two. I rose up the Food Chain too quickly and I couldn't be nice or even be seen near you. Not if I wanted to keep my status." Bonnie leaned back and held a hand out to Kim. "Now that it's over I can put all that bull crap behind me and be friends with you two. That's, that's if you want to be friends with me."

"It'll be hard getting used to," Kim sighed as she walked over to the pair and joined in the hug, "but I can see it happening." Ron held out his arm that had briefly been around his girlfriend and bade Tara to join in. The blue-eyed blond raced over crying tears of joy for the end of hostilities and the beginning of something she had wanted for a long time. Bonnie could finally be openly friendly to the couple and not hide the real, beautiful, loving Bonnie that Tara knew.

"As long as we're baring our souls," Kim said weakly, "I'm a little jealous of you Bonnie."

The brunette hick-upped a laugh through the tears streaming down her cheeks. "You, jealous of me?"

Kim nodded. "You've always been so easy going and sure of yourself around guys. I'm just so awkweird around them, not knowing what to say or how to act. I always thought they were a little afraid of my tough, bad guy fighting image."

"I think your Dad's threat to send your first real boyfriend into a black hole had a bit to do with it KP," Ron giggled. "Word got around and the fellas were afraid they'd never see their families or Middleton again if they dated you and messed up."

"What about Josh?" Kim queried.

Tara squeezed Kim's waist and sniffled. "Liz told me what Josh had in mind. He wanted to be know as the only guy to date The Great Kim Possible and beat the odds of being sent into deep space. He did it only to build up his reputation."

Bonnie laughed. "He might have built up his rep but he missed out on a fine girlfriend."

Kim let go of a short derisive laugh and blushed. "I only went out with Josh because he was the hottie that semester and I thought everyone expected me to date. I understand now that my crush on him was only a vain attempt to appear normal. I always knew in the back of my mind that I'd be with Ron for the rest of my life."

"You're lucky K," Bonnie laughed. "I've found out from experience that the hot guys are like flashy expensive cars. They're usually high maintenance and always lead to trouble down the line."

"I thought that's what they say about the hot women?" Ron interjected.

"No Sweetie," Kim giggled. ""It's the guys who think a hot woman is high maintenance. He believes the only way to keep a hottie is to lavish gifts on her and pay for beauty treatments and such. You think I'm a hottie and I'm low maintenance. I enjoy a manicure and facial every once in a while but I'd never leave you if you didn't pay for them or give me presents every other day. Am I right B?"

"Nope, Ron's right!" Bonnie giggled. "You might be low maintenance and hot but a true hottie expects those things. If she doesn't get them she can always find someone else who will treat her like a queen!"

Silence fell over the four hugging teens. They finally broke the embrace and stepped back. "That was awkward, but nice," Bonnie said as she shed the full length, lavender terry bathrobe and laid it over the back of a chair. She kicked off her slippers (the same color as the robe,) opened the screen door and walked bare-ass naked out to the pool area. Kim and Ron stared in disbelief as Tara followed suit and swiftly shed her pink robe. The nude platinum blond joined her brunette friend at a patio table. Bonnie looked back and saw Ron and Kim, fully clothed and mouths agape in the doorway. "Are you coming out or what?"

"B-B-B-Bonnie, you're n-n-n..." Ron stuttered.

"The word is naked," Bonnie nonchalantly snarled. "So what?"

"But it'snot, it'snot..." Ron said, totally perplexed but drinking in every eye full of the beautiful unclad girls.

"Snot what?" Kim whimsically begged. Ron turned and saw a topless Kim stripping off her slacks. "Not normal? I thought that was your motto, Never Be Normal." She dropped her panties on top of her other clothes and walked out to the table. "I've heard about your pool rules Bonnie but I never thought I'd get the chance to participate. Got any sun block?"

"As head of the cheer squad you got invitations to all my parties but you and Ron were always gallivanting around the world." Bonnie smiled at the red haired girl in front of her. "Tara will show you where it is but first we need to get your boyfriend to join us." She turned her attention to Ron and playfully gibed, "Ron! Quit being a fifth wheel, take your clothes off and get out here!"

Rufus squirmed up half way out of Ron's tight pants pocket and yawned. The petite pink rodent looked around, squeezed out and scampered down Ron's leg and made for a chaise lounge. Rufus nestled into the soft cushion and donned a pair of Ray-Ban® sunglasses.

"It's no big," Kim said to her boyfriend as she accepted a bottle of sun screen from Tara. "Just go with the flow like we do up at the hot springs when we train with the monkey ninjas."

"Monkey ninjas?" Tara queried.

"Hot springs?" Bonnie begged at the same time.

"But it's only you, me, Rufus and the monkeys up in the mountains," Ron said defensively, still standing firm and fully clothed in the doorway.

Bonnie and Tara stared at the brown-eyed boy in baffled bewilderment for a moment before they turned to Kim for an explanation. Kim giggled and walked over to Ron as she spoke. "Ron sorta inherited a dozen monkey ninjas when he defeated Monkey Fist and was named the Ultimate Monkey Master a few years ago. Since his Dad is allergic to animal fur, Ron couldn't keep them at the house."

"Even though they're house broken," Ron interjected. "They even helped Mom with the cleaning. Manny was great at dusting off the high areas and Moe was especially good with the vacuum cleaner. Jack," he frowned, "well he couldn't do jack."

"Yeah, right," Kim laughed as she elbowed her beau before she started to rub the white semi liquid into her chest and stomach. "Anyway, we had to keep them somewhere. We searched all over the Tricity area but couldn't find a place where they could stay. Then Wade found us this marvelous little secluded valley up in the mountains. It's a heck of a hike to get to but it's well worth the effort. Ron bought the land with some of the money from his first Naco royalty check and we built a cabin next to one of the five hot springs. There are a few wild trout streams on the property too. The monkeys stay up there year round and we go up and train with them whenever we can."

"They're always so happy to see us," Ron sighed as he leaned against the door frame, "and I'm getting better at fly fishing each trip. One of these days I'm gonna catch one of them little suckers."

"But I though Drakken and Shego took all your money," Tara pondered aloud as she joined the couple.

"They got all my cash," Ron said with a gleam in his eye. "We still had the property and the plane I bought KP."

"After you sold the solid gold plated limo and all your bling," Kim added the disclaimer. "We then had a million in the bank gathering ten percent interest. That's how we could afford to keep the property and plane. Since then, Ron's been getting an annual royalty check. His Dad is in charge of investing it while Ron gets an allowance of five grand a month."

"I am so sick of money right now I barely touch the allowance," Ron groaned and winced before his face brightened. "At least it keeps me in Nacos."

"I know all about your money," Bonnie said smugly as she got up from the table and walked back to the three teens. "Mom works at the bank where you have all your accounts and portfolio. She's been pushing me to be nicer to you. Mom wants you and me to hook up and get married."

"Your Mother wants you to be a gold digger and marry Ron for his money?" Kim asked in astonishment.

Bonnie nodded. "She wants me to follow in her footsteps. Dad inherited his wealth and Mom married him for it but Dad showed me his will. Connie, Lonnie and Mom will be well off. I get the bulk of the estate so I really don't need to marry for money." Bonnie took the bottle from Kim and squirted some onto the redhead's arms. Kim rub it around her arms and onto her face as Bonnie turned to Ron. "So with that out of the way the question still stands; If you get naked up in the mountains why not here? You won't been seen by anyone but we three girls."

Ron looked at the high wooden fence encompassing the backyard. All the gates were wide open. "What about your neighbors?"

Bonnie giggled and hitched a thumb at a wooden wall. "We own the houses on either side of the property. One is for Connie when she gets married and another is for Lonnie."

"Tell them what you get," Tara said slyly as she joined in the sunscreen slathering social.

Bonnie cringed as her face reddened in embarrassment. "I kinda inherit the rest of the block... and a few stores."

"A few stores," Tara huffed. She grabbed the sun block from Bonnie and applied some to her chest and face. "Among other things B will own the Five and Ten Cent store, the bank and the Middleton Mall someday!"

"Actually," Bonnie blanched and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "I took control of them last month when I turned eighteen."

"So we can still call you Queen Bonnie," Ron said with a laugh. "After all you're the head of your own empire." His quip brought a light laugh from Tara and Kim but the brunette only groaned.

Bonnie glanced around and noticed Ron was still the only one with clothes on. "Ron, will you pleeeeease join us?" she begged politely, her face sprouting a PDP. Her eyes were wide and moist with fake tears and her lower lip and jaw stuck out quivering ever so slightly.

"Do all you girls know the Puppy Dog Pout?" Ron cringed and begged before he caved in and capitulated. "Oh alright." He stripped down to his Fearless Ferret boxer shorts and paused. "You're not gonna make any rude comments about the size of my..." He peered down at the masked faces printed on his boxers.

"No Ron," Bonnie giggled. "If you remember I saw it Thursday night after the football game. I was a little speechless at the time but I would never say anything bad about your package."

Kim opened her mouth to zip a zinger at the brunette but decided to hold her tongue. _"Bonnie speechless?"_ she thought to herself. _"Lucifer must be suffering from a major case of frostbite right now!"_

"What about you Tara?" Ron queried.

Tara tittered. "Bonnie told me how big you are. I'm kinda curious." The platinum blond tentatively reached a hand out to sneak a peek for herself but, as her fingers were about to touch the elastic waistband and reveal the prize inside, she chickened out and quickly retreated.

"Big?" Ron pondered as he deftly dropped his drawers and looked down. "I don't think it's very big. Not compared to my Dad's."

"Not Big??" Tara exhaled in total awe. When she caught Bonnie looking over to her out of her peripheral vision Tara held up three fingers and tried to suppress a snicker. Bonnie made an elephant trumpeting noise and held up two.

"Ron," Bonnie went back to staring with her chin cradled in one hand, "don't you pay attention to the other guys in the locker room? Kevin's peter isn't a quarter of the size of yours, Mustang! Even when he's aroused."

"No no No," Ron waved her off. "I go into the locker room, get dressed and get out as fast as I can. I don't wanna be teased about how small it is."

Bonnie peered in astonishment at her male guest. "From what I've seen and know about anatomy you have nothing to be embarrassed about and plenty to be proud of. Even Brick is half the man you are."

Kim started to apply sun screen to her boyfriend's back. "See Ron, I told you. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Ron let out a sigh. "Thanks KP. Thanks Bonnie, Tara, for not laughing at me." Ron accepted the bottle from Kim and started on her back.

Bonnie walked over to the patio table. "Don't forget to get everywhere. Some places on your bods haven't seen Mr. Sunshine in like, forever and will burn in a jiffy."

"We know," Kim laughed as she snatched the lotion from Ron's hand. "We found that out the hard way the first time we sat out in the hot springs au naturel. Now we have more fun applying the sunblock than we do in the hot springs."

"So you and Ron are sexually active?" Tara begged.

"We fool around," Kim started as she knelt and massaged the lotion on and around Ron's genitals, "but we're saving our virginity for the honeymoon. Right Sweetie?" Kim kissed the end of Ron's member and got a twitching response from it.

"That tickles," Ron laughed and tried to get serious. "You better not start nothin you can't finish. Not with Bonnie and Tara watching."

"I wouldn't mind seeing a live performance," Bonnie snarled wickedly. "How about you T?"

Tara nodded vigorously as she joined her brunette friend and tittered, "I'd like to see how big Little Ron gets when he's awake!"

"We might be friends now Bonnie," Kim huffed, fully tweaked at the idea, "but we're not that friendly."

"Okay, okay," Bonnie said defensively, "I was just curious. It's not like I was asking you to give Ron a blow job and him eat you out." The teenage couple both turned a brilliant sunburned red. Tara gawked in amazement and Bonnie gleefully begged, "Or did I?"

"Well, we kinda..." Ron muttered.

"We need a outlet for our, urges, and found it to be the best way, together," Kim giggled. "I also get my daily dose of Ronshine that way."

"It's only at night though," Ron stated proudly, "when we take a break or three from our homework session."

"Let me guess," Bonnie laughed. "That's when Kim's vocab gets colorful?"

Kim's blush went from sunburned to beet red as she meekly nodded.

"What about you Bon Bon?" Ron queried as he helped Kim get up. "Are you a talker like Kim or are you a screamer?"

"Bonnie's room isn't soundproofed for nothing," Tara enthused as she walked over to the table. "You can set off a grenade in her room while you stand outside the door and you wouldn't hear a thing. It's a wonder she has any vocal cords left."

"I might be a screamer T," Bonnie playfully snarked at her friend as they both sat down, "but we'll never know about you until you and Jason get married or you find a different boyfriend."

"Why's that?" Kim queried as she took Ron's hand and walked him over to the table.

"Because his parents don't believe in pre-marital sex of any kind," Tara informed the guest. "Jason thinks he'll go to Hell if he even looks at my cleavage for more than half a second."

"Oh, so that's why Jason was excused from Health Class when we covered human reproduction," Kim said in realization.

"Yes," Tara said sadly. "His parents were talking about suing the Middleton Board of Education if they made Jason take the class. They're such prudes."

"Well then technically speaking," Kim smugly suggested as she and Ron sat down, "Bonnie is the only one here who has lost her virginity."

"Yes, but it might not have been that way," Bonnie proposed. "If Ron even had a clue about girls, he and Tara would've been doing the mattress mambo after our second encounter with Gill at Wannaweep."

"Me and Tara?" Ron asked in total ignorant bliss. "What do you mean?"

"She means Tara had a major crush on you after you saved us from Gill but was too shy to tell you," Kim informed her fiancé and patted his hand condescendingly. "If you knew about it or if Tara got up the nerve, you two would've been going steady."

"And been in bed together in less than two minutes," Bonnie slyly added as she glared knowingly at her blue-eyed friend.

"Really?" Ron uttered. "You mean Tara and me... together... in bed even?"

Tara's blush voiced volumes but she finally spoke up and let her fantasies fly. "If you knew anything about girls back then you and I would've been a couple faster than you could say Naco. If the girls and Barkin weren't around I would've jumped your boner in the rubble of cabin 13. We would have made mad, passionate love in the center ring under the big top! You and I would have danced naked in each others arms around the campfire. We would have short circuited half of computer camp with our sweaty tryst. We..."

"He gets your point," Kim interrupted. "I knew about the crush but didn't say anything at the time because I thought I'd lose my partner in fighting the villains... and my closest friend."

"Are your telling us you didn't think of Ron as boyfriend material back then?" Bonnie begged.

"No," Kim said in revelry, "not until after the Moodulator incident." She turned to her partner and fiancé and gently, lovingly stroked his cheek. "I told you there were still fireworks, that I still had feelings for you after that thing was broken, but my emotions were so confusing. I kinda denied them until you told me of your feelings for me in that storage room at BN Headquarters."

"So..." Ron tried to figure out what had been revealed during the last thirty minutes he and Kim had been at Villa Rockwaller, "are you telling me you all had secret crushes on me at one time or another?"


	5. A Ceremony

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story except your reviews and a warm fuzzy feeling deep down in my soul. I love fuzzy. Warning: There is some blue language in this chapter.

Nobility Chapter 5 A Ceremony

"So..." Ron tried to figure out what had been revealed during the last thirty minutes he and Kim had been at Villa Rockwaller, "are you telling me you all had secret crushes on me at one time or another?"

Open wide-eyed stares circulated between the three girls as all four teens sat silently at the table for a whole minute. "I wouldn't exactly call mine a crush," Kim shrugged and slouched back in the chair, "but I guess so Sweetie."

"It sounds that way," Bonnie uttered, totally at sea. She pushed back away from the table with a resounding scrape of the chair legs on the cement deck.

"I...I..." Tara stuttered and slowly shrank into her chair blushing furiously.

"Coolio," Ron said with a goofy smile. "So, what can we do to help Bonnie with her problem?"

"Wait," Tara said quickly coming out of her daze, "doesn't it bother you that you were never able to get a date for the last three years but all three of us desired you at one time or another?"

"No, not really," Ron waved off the notion. "I got KP now and that's all that matters. So as I was sayin, how can we help Bonnie with her Mommy-hood?"

"Ron you..." Bonnie marveled at the boy in front of her before she decided he wasn't concerned in the least with the revelation. "I guess there's not much you can do for me, but being able to tell you both about my families financial affairs has set my mind at ease. After school I'll have my baby, move into one of my houses and tend to the properties and businesses. With you three as friends what else would I need?"

"Does that mean you've sworn off guys forever?" Tara queried. "I didn't think you could survive if you didn't have a boyfriend or someone to quench your sexual desires. It seems to me you're always in heat, you love it that much."

"Is it that good?" Kim begged as she leaned in to her new brunette friend. "I mean going to third base with Ron is wow-worthy. Is actually doing it that much better?"

Bonnie's face spread out in a broad grin and she nodded vigorously. "OOOOH YEAH! It's ten, no twenty times better than fooling around."

"Wow!" Kim marveled and turned to her fiancé. "Ron, if that's the case I can't wait until we get married after graduation. The next time we get frisky we're going all the way!"

"But what if you get pregnant like Bonnie?" Ron asked warily.

"I won't get pregnant," Kim said firmly. "I'm on the pill and it's a safe time of the month."

"But Bonnie was on the pill too," Ron said excitedly before he slapped a hand over his mouth. He realized he let slip some information he shouldn't know about and turned to their host. "I kinda know cause I saw you take em one time before school. I saw you pop the pill outta a wheel thingie and asked my Mom to get me some cause I though they were breath mints. She told me what they were."

"I was on the pill Ron," Bonnie said sadly, "but I didn't take them all the time. You have to take the prescription regularly if you want it to be fully effective. That's the reason I'm pregnant."

"See Ron," Kim said patting his hand, "I take mine daily so I'm protected. I won't get pregnant until we're ready to have children."

"I still think we aughta wait til after we're married," the blond boy said and sat back in his chair in a huff.

"I have the solution," Tara chirped happily as she got up, skipped over to the cabana and came out with her tote bag. She pulled out her wallet and produced a business card. "I'm an ordained Minister! Believe it or not I can marry you two."

"Church of the Bueno Consumption?" Kim wondered aloud as she read the card. "I've never heard of that Church."

"I found it on the Internet," Tara tittered, "but it's legit. I checked it out with the Middleton License Bureau before I sent in five dollars for my ordainment."

Kim peered into Ron's brown orbs. "I really would like to, you know, go all the way. I don't say it only in the heat of passion." Kim blushed when she realized she had just verbally confirmed her sexual verbiage to Bonnie and Tara, turned to the two girls and admitted, "Yes, my language does gets very colorful and descriptive when we make out."

"I really want to too," Ron nodded adamantly, "but what about the wedding our Moms are planning? Won't they be disappointed when we call off their shindig?"

"We can still have the big ceremony for our relatives after graduation," Kim giggled. "But in the mean time we could be doing it as a married couple."

"Come on K," Bonnie huffed in agitation, "you can say say the damn word. I want to hear you swear. Fuck, if Tara preforms the ceremony you can fuck Ron silly. You can ram his cock so deep in your cunt it would tickle your tits from the inside!"

Kim blushed a deep crimson hue. "F, Fu... Coooooo... T, T... I can't!"

"Bonnie," Ron chided as he leaned in on the patio table, "Kim only says them things when she excited with her hand or my tongue and fingers buried between her..."

"Ron!" Kim cut him off.

"Tara, why don't you start the paperwork for the marriage," Bonnie said waving her hand dismissively while staring lustfully at the couple. "We'll get these two married so they can consummate their marriage in the cabana. I wanna listen in through the slats in the door."

"Bonnie!" Kim yelped then spun to her boyfriend. "If she wants to hear what I sound like during our little make out sessions then I'll let her. We're getting married right now Ron!"

"KP I love you," Ron started then broke eye contact as he gazed at the shimmering waters of the swimming pool, "but we came here to help Bonnie with her dilemma, not get hitched just so we can go all the way and let Bonnie hear you, say words."

"You're right Ron," Kim conceded as she patted and caressed his cheek, "but Bonnie is a strong independent woman who's rich enough to handle any monetary problems that may arise. She doesn't need our help. I think we should just support her in any decision she makes. That's what friends do."

Ron thought for a few seconds before he smiled and looked lovingly into Kim's green orbs. "I guess. We'll just offer Bonnie our friendship and support... Either that or I could marry Bonnie." The pause was palpably short and quickly became a laugh-fest for the three ladies.

"I can live with your support," Bonnie said sweetly to the couple after she caught her breath.

"So does that mean you and Ron want to get married now?" Tara begged the redhead as she pulled a few items out of her tote bag.

"I do." Kim giggled before she sang out one of her catch phrases. "Let's get started."

"I know you're both eighteen and legal," Tara stated as she opened a folder and handed a single piece of paper to Kim, "so all you need to do is fill out this application and pay me a ten dollar filing fee."

"Ten dollars?" Ron queried. "Is that all?"

"Well I usually charge twenty," Tara informed the couple, "but with you guys I'll just charge you for my costs."

"Ron Sweetie, pay Tara," Kim ordered as she started to fill out the form.

Ron walked over and got his wallet out of the black slacks, pulled out a bill and handed it to the blond. "Sorry Tara, all I got is fifty dollar bills on me today. You'll have ta take the change as a tip for your services."

"Okay." Tara giggled and accepted the money. "With this and the twenty Bonnie owes me from a bet I'll be able to buy that new dress and a couple of blouses I heard about at Smarty Mart. Maybe I can find some shorts and shoes to match."

"Tara!" Bonnie yelped like she was just stabbed in the back by her closest friend.

"What?" Tara challenged her brunette friend. "You know you've always wanted to shop at Smarty Mart. Now that you won't have to worry about the Food Chain we can go there and shop til we drop!"

Bonnie pondered the possibilities and beamed. "You're right T. I smell a major shopping spree when we're done here!"

Kim handed the completed paperwork back to Tara and smiled. "If Smarty Mart isn't off limits anymore I'd like to get in on that too. I saw some great pants when I was chasing Frugal Lucre in the store and I've always wanted to go back and check out their line of clothing. Did you know Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same company?"

When the three girls started planning their major assault on the mega store dedicated to consumerism Ron dramatically cleared his throat. "A-hem!!! Don't you think you girls should get dressed before you go out and buy a dress, or a blouse or three?"

"No Ron," Bonnie said sarcastically, "we're going to walk into the store buck naked and wander around for a few hours before we pay for our purchases and walk out." She huddled up with the two other girls and said to Kim, "Here's the plan. Tara will preform the wedding ceremony then you and Ron can fuck in the cabana. While you two are getting jiggy Tara and I will go on-line and check out Smarty Mart's website and map out our shopping trip. We'll all head out to the store when you're done, then we'll come back here and party like it's a Roman orgy."

"What?" Kim queried. "Do you want some Ronshine too?"

"Of course," Bonnie cheered enthusiastically. "I can't get any more pregnant than I am right now and I haven't had a good shag in days."

"Hey! I had the original crush on him," Tara interjected. "I want a piece of Ron too."

"Wellll," Kim ponder a second before a big grin spread across her face and she tittered, "I guess that would be okay. There's enough Ron to go around."

"Wait, wait WAIT!" Ron hollered. "Don't I get a say in this!"

"**NO**!" three loud female voices answered as the huddle broke and they all stood up.

Kim stroked Ron's cheek with a hand. "Ron Sweetie, we girls know what's best. Just answer Tara when she asks if you want to marry me." She turned to the blond girl. "Tara, start the ceremony."

Tara positioned Ron and Kim for the rite. "Bonnie will be the witness and your Maid of Honor aaaaand," she looked around, "Rufus can be the Best Man."

When the naked mole rat heard his name he scampered over to the teens and asked, "Bueno Nacho?"

"In a little while," Kim told the petite rodent. "Right now just stand next to Ron, Please and Thank You."

"Ohhh, Ho-kay," Rufus chirped and brushed off his shoulder before coming to attention.

"We're gathered here pool side," Tara started, "to join Kim and Ron in Holy Matrimony. Kim, do you take Ron to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and health, for richer or poorer, til death you do part?"

Kim giggled. "Of course I do!"

"Ron, do you take Kim to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and health, for richer or poorer, til death you do part?"

Ron frowned and clipped, "No."

"As a licensed Minister with the..." Tara suddenly realized how Ron had answered. "What did you say Ron?!?"

"I said No!" The blond-haired boy crossed his arms and harrumphed.

"What do you mean no?" Kim questioned, slightly tweaked at her would be/should be husband.

"KP, we came here to help Bonnie with her current dilemma, not get married so we can make like rabbits legally. Do you wanna get pregnant like Bonnie?"

"I won't get pregnant Ron," Kim huffed. "I told you I'm on the pill and it's my safe time of the month."

"Today your safe," Ron pleaded, "but what about tomorrow or next week or next month? KP, we should finish high school before we take the plunge." He walked over to the house and started putting on his clothes. "This was fun today and I really enjoyed it but I think it's kinda gettin outta hand."

Kim ran to Ron and wrapped her arms around him. "Ron I want this. I can manage and avoid having children until we're ready for them."

Ron shrugged out of her embrace. "KP, I think you've gone mental or somethin with all that's happened today. First we become friends with Bonnie and then you wanna go shopping at Smarty Mart? With Bonnie and Tara?! Then you wanna come back here and share me with em?!? Has the whole world gone MAD?? This is not like you at all, you're usually the sensible one." Ron heaved a heavy sigh and sadly shook his head. "I really don't believe I'm saying this but, unless you come to your senses I'm staying away from you. Rufus Buddy, let's go get somethin to eat."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kim questioned as the naked mole rat ran over and hopped into his Big Buddies hand.

Ron put Rufus in his shirt pocket and thought for five seconds. "Yes... No... I dunno." He marched into the house and the three girls heard the front door slam shut.


	6. Back In School

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story except your reviews and a chance to sit down after raiding the refrigerator.

Nobility

Chapter 6 Back in School

Kim bounced on her tip toes and jumped up a few times before she finally spotted the familiar blond cowlick she was seeking in the crowded hallway. It was walking away from her. "Ron, wait up!" she yelled, slammed her locker shut and ran to catch up.

"POSSIBLE! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

Kim came to a screeching halt in front of the huge roadblock of a man sporting a bristly Marine haircut. "Mr. Barkin!" she said in surprise, "I was just trying to catch up with Ron. We had a disagreement on Saturday and I haven't seen him all weekend."

"I don't care if you and Stoppable were arguing over the weekend," Barkin growled, "it's Monday now and you're in my domain. Safety rules state there is NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" He spun quickly and pointed at two boys racing away from him. They came to an immediate halt, paused for a second then walked quickly away

"I'm sorry Mr. Barkin, I'll remember that," Kim said apologetically while peeking around the large man to see if the cowlick was still in view.

"Just remember that you do," Barkin warned. "You and Stoppable have the same schedule so you can see him in class. But first, I want you to retrace your steps and walk down the hallway like a lady!" He adamantly pointed back the way she had come.

"Yes sir," Kim, having lost sight of her target, slouched in defeat and went back to her locker. She turned quickly and walked ramrod straight at a brisk pace back to the Vice Principle.

"That's better. Now remember, rules are enforced for the safety of not only the individual but for everyone around them. It the same principle as when you drive your car. Speed causes accidents!" Mr. Barkin reprimanded. "Take for example Miss Rockwaller on Friday. She was rushing hither and yon when she ran into Stoppable. While neither was injured, it's highly likely her collision and subsequent fall could have damaged her to the point she became ill. At least that's my theory. Now if she weren't racing..."

Kim cut off his lecture. "This is all fascinating and informative Mr. Barkin but I need to get to class. I don't want to be tardy so I'll have to leave now if I can't run in the halls."

"Good thinking Miss Possible, go ahead to your first class. And remember," Mr. Barkin yelled after her as she speed walked away, "you're a Senior now! You should set a good example for the underclassmen!"

Kim made it into the room mere seconds before the bell rang. She leaned on Ron's desk as he faced forward and sat up straight. "Ron, where were you Saturday night and all day Sunday? I looked all over and missed you so much. Your Mom..."

"Miss Possible," the surly old female teacher growled as she towered behind Kim, "the bell has rung and class has begun. This is not a social hour! Please take your seat!"

"Yes Miss Diatribe," Kim uttered and swung into the empty chair in front of Ron.

Kim turned around and was about to say something to Ron when, "Miss Possible! Eyes front!"

Class went slowly for Kim. When the end of class bell rang she turned to Ron. "Why did you tell your Mother you didn't want to be disturbed, not even for me?"

"KP," Ron said as he gathered his things, "I was a little upset from our outing Saturday and I wanted to concentrate on my homework." He glanced around the room and noticed they were alone. "You woulda distracted me with your desire to get married and your need for... it. Becoming friends with Bonnie was weird enough but you were practically drooling with your sexual appetite and desires."

Kim blushed. "You really think so?"

Ron picked up his books and headed for the door. Before he exited he spun on Kim. "KP, you were gonna share me with Bonnie and Tara! I thought we had a mono... monog..."

"Monogamous relationship," Kim filled in his thought.

"Yeah," Ron monotoned low as he swiftly left the room.

Kim chased after him and caught up half way to their lockers. "We will when we go off to college, but for now don't you want to experience a different partner before we settle down? You said Bonnie was a fantasy of yours and I know Tara had a crush on you and you like her a lot. I might even like to experiment a bit."

"No Kim, I don't wanna try anything with anyone else," Ron said softly as he arrived at his locker and had trouble with the combination. After a few seconds his head fell against the metal door and he sighed. "I thought we'd be together forever, only giving ourselves to each other. I mean you've dated a few guys but you've never been with them like that. I..." Ron let out another sigh, briefly closed his eyes then opened them and dialed the correct combination. "I knew from the moment I saw you in Pre K we'd be together forever and I ain't never got the desire to experience," he rammed his books into the locker and grabbed a few more, "or even experiment with anyone else." Ron slammed his locker door shut. "I thought Bonnie was cute and all but I found out real quick like that I was just foolin myself when I couldn't get a date to save my life. You're the only one I want now."

They took the few steps down to Kim's locker. "Ron, we've never talked about this. I didn't even realize or acknowledge my true feelings for you until the Little Diablos case and our Junior Prom. I knew we'd always be together as friends but I didn't want to have any other feelings for you until I realized how much you meant to me."

Ron leaned back against the wall. "And I alway worried if we declared our feelings and became a couple it might ruin our friendship." He pushed away from the wall with a foot and slumped down the hallway. "I guess I was right."

Kim swiftly retrieved her books for their next class and caught up to him. "What are you saying Ron? Are you break..." She looked around the crowded hall, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the conveniently close custodial closet. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know what I'm sayin KP," Ron said sadly. "I thought I'd be able to clear my mind and understand the whole sitch over the weekend but it never happen. I need some more time to think things over."

"How much time do you need?"

Ron smiled weakly and let out a single syllable laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. "You know me and thinkin KP. This might take all week to figure out." Ron's ire rose as he said in all seriousness, "Why don't you go ahead and experience and experimentwith Bonnie and Tara or whoever to your hearts content while dumb little Ron tries to get his head screwed on right!" He flung open the door and race out.

"Ron wait!" Kim stepped out of the closet and peered down the hall. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hi Kim," Tara chimed happily as she walked up to the redheaded girl, "what's up with Ron? Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure Tara." Kim said and quickly changed the subject. "How's Bonnie holding up?"

"Bonnie was extremely nervous before we got to school but she's doing a lot better now," Tara said as the two girls walked down the hall. "Word of her condition has gotten out but the reaction isn't as bad as she thought it would be. In fact, Bonnie is happy she's been virtually removed from the Food Chain altogether just like you and Ron. Also, she was able to talk to both her parents on Sunday. Her Mom wanted to cut her convention stay short and come home but Bonnie talked her out of it."

"What about her Father?" Kim queried.

"Agent Rockwaller was absolutely thrilled to hear he was going to be a Grandfather. He thought he'd be one by now with the way Connie and Lonnie acted in high school." Tara tittered before she continued. "He was totally disappointed when they weren't preggers by the end of their junior year."

"I"ll bet Bonnie is really looking forward to when her sisters hear the news." Kim said sarcastically.

"Oooooh Yeah!" Tara said, her words dripped with equal sarcasm, "she was dreading it. Actually, now Bonnie is considering a preemptive strike and phoning them with the news. She told me she's going to laud it over them, that she's marrying some rich guy and starting a family while those two are still wallowing in school."

"Marry a rich guy?" Kim pondered. "Why would she tell her Sisters that?"

"I dunno," Tara shrugged. "Sunday afternoon Bonnie was dreading the conversation with Con and Lon. I had to go home to pick up some clothes and when I got back Ron was leaving. He told me he had dropped by to check up on Bonnie. This morning she was all," Tara hunched over and greedily rubbed her hands together in an imitation of a plotting Queen Bonnie, "I can't wait to call them now!"

"Oh Shoot!," Kim slapped her forehead in anguish. "He would do it wouldn't he!"

"He who?" Tara asked.

"Ron.," Kim informed her blond friend as they turned a corner and headed down the corridor. "You know he was a little tweaked when he left Saturday. He's been avoiding me since then and just now he told me he needs time to think about our relationship. I think he intends to break up with me but can't bring himself to do it. He even snapped at me a couple of times. That is definitely not like him so I know he must be hiding some big secret."

Tara put two and two together, grabbed Kim's arm and stopped their walk to class. "You mean Ron is breaking up with you so Bonnie can marry a rich guy, just to spite her Sisters and please her Mom?"

"I don't think it's all about Bonnie's Sisters or Mother to Ron," Kim chuckled. "You know him and his old fashioned values. Ron would fall on his sword and do something noble in a heartbeat to ensure the child is legitimate and make Bonnie an honest woman."

They resumed their trek up the hallway to their class. As they approached the room Kim pointed ahead of them. "I think we're about to find out what rumors are floating around the school." Monique was waiting at the door, grinning like the Cheshire Cat and bouncing on her heels in excitement.

"Kim Girl, have you heard the latest!?!" Monique bubbled.

"Morning Monique, no I haven't."

The dark skinned girl turned to Tara. "Can you confirm Bonnie is pregnant?"

Kim held her hand in front of Tara's mouth stopping the blond girl's response. "We can neither confirm nor deny the allegation."

Monique practically crashed to the floor in disappointment and frowned. "Does that mean y'all weren't at Bonnie's house on Saturday? That there wasn't a celebratory orgy with Ron as the main course!?!"

"Monique!" Kim shuddered, practically knocked out by the gossip. "Where do you get these rumors?"

"Oh, here and there," Monique said nonchalantly gaining some of her cool back and checking her fingernails. "Probably the same place I found out you and Ron aren't a couple no more."

"Ron and I have not split up," Kim denied. "We're having a slight disagreement about the date for our wedding and Ron wants some time to think things over. I'm giving him that time."

"Girl, is he taking time to think or run out on you?" Monique threw back at her friend. "Cause I heard Ron went to the office and told Barkin he needed a few days off from school to travel to Europe or the Far East on a very important solo secret mission. Word in the hall is he and Bonnie are eloping."

"If he's going to the Far East," Kim postulated, "it may be to visit his teacher at Yamanouchi, that school he went to on the exchange program. Master Sensei is like a second father to Ron."

"What about Europe?" Tara pondered. "You think Ron might be heading to Lisbon to see someone? Maybe ask that someone for a hand?"

Kim caught Tara's drift. "If you're talking about a certain someone, and I believe you are, that's definitely a possibility. That is Ron's style."

Monique shook her head in utter confusion. "Are you two speaking some kinda weird cheerleader language? I didn't get a word you said."

"You weren't suppose to," Kim slyly said as the three walked into the classroom and sat down. "Monique, I'm asking as a friend, please don't spread the rumors we've been talking about for a while. Things should blow over in a day or two. If not, I'll do something noble and fall on my own sword."

"You gotta give me something," Monique whined. She grinned weakly and pleaded, "Please and Thank You?"

Kim looked at Tara and nodded. Tara giggled as she simply said, "Bonnie, is."

Monique squealed in delight. "I knew it! That's why she's no longer on the Food Chain!"

"And since she's not on it," Kim added, "Bonnie and I are now very good friends!"

"Oh! My! God!" Monique squealed and fell out of her chair in a dead faint.


	7. Decisions

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story except your reviews and a good old La De Dah Day!

Nobility

Chapter 7 Decisions

For the rest of the morning Kim would try to talk to her, for lack of a properly defining word in this unknown sitch, her boy friend. Ron would counter with, "KP, I need time." It didn't escape Kim's keen eye that Ron would arrive early or stay after every class and have a brief private conference with each teacher. Kim would try to listen in on the teacher/student talks but was always shooed away because Ron had told the teacher what he had to say was totally confidential.

Lunch time finally rolled around and Kim snagged Ron's arm before he headed into the cafeteria for the usual Monday mystery meat menu. She dragged him over to the spacious yet totally secluded vacant area under the staircase. "Ron please hear me out. I think I know what you're going to do."

"KP, I was just gonna to grab some lunch," Ron said pointing at the door to the cafeteria. "I have a lot to do before 1:30."

"Is that when your plane leaves for Portugal?" Kim slyly begged. Ron stared in shock at the red haired girl. "You are going to see Agent Rockwaller and ask for Bonnie's hand in marriage, right?"

"Yeah! How'd you know I was going to Lisbon?"

"Ron," Kim admonished the blond boy, "we've know each other since Pre K, since we were four years old! I know how you think. It's noble of you to marry Bonnie so her child will be legitimate but we're suppose to get married before we head off to college. You have a prior commitment with me."

"Not no more," Ron said firmly crossing his arms in defiance. "I think that kinda flew out the window when you wanted to get married right away so we could get it on with Tara and Bon Bon. I mean we didn't even clear it with our parents first!"

Kim winced and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry about that Ron. I was wrong to talk to you the way I did and force you into the ceremony." Her ire rose. "But all the sex talk got me hot and bothered and I hadn't received my daily dose of Ronshine yet." Kim slumped a bit as she growled, "I also wanted to put Bonnie in her place by showing her I could talk dirty too."

"Kim I..."

"Get off it Ron," Kim confidently cut him off, "and be honest with me. You decided to make Bonnie an honest woman even before we got to her house."

There was a pregnant pause before Ron answered. "You're right," he said softly as he peered down at the floor in shame. "I came up with the idea about an hour after I found out she was baby bound. I saw she didn't have a wedding ring on her finger in the vision so I thought I could fill the vacancy and make the kid all legal like."

Kim turned her back on Ron to hide the expression of realization that dawned on her face. She crossed her arms and huffed, "And you never considered discussing it with me? Your fiancé?"

Ron stared and kicked at some imaginary object on the floor. "I, I wanted to but I didn't know how to tell you. I was hopin someone else would suggest me marrying Bon Bon on Saturday out by the pool but nobody did. When I finally brought it you all shot me down in a nanosecond without a hint of discussion. Anyway, I reached for the phone like a million times Saturday night and Sunday to talk it out with you but I chickened out every time. I finally decided to tell you sometime today in school. That way you wouldn't yell so loud or hurt me too bad. I was waitin til we were close to the nurses office or just before I left."

Kim turned around and looked lovingly at her big goof of a friend. "Ron, I might become a bit upset but I would never hurt you." Her head sank to her petite chest. "Not like you're hurting me right now by making the decision to dump me, for Bonnie of all people."

"I'm sorry KP." The sincerity in Ron's cracked, groaning voice was heartrending.

Kim folded her arms and gazed at her blond companion for a few seconds, a tear in her eye. "I forgive you Ron. Do you forgive me for the way I acted Saturday?" He nodded emphatically. "What did Bonnie say when you proposed yesterday? You did propose before you told her you'd ask her Father for her hand in marriage?"

Ron chuckled. "Bon Bon was thrilled with the prospects of getting a daily dose of Ronshine," the blond-haired boy enthused before his expression took a turn South. "Then she got all mad at me when she found out I didn't tell you yet. She said she'd marry me only if her Dad and you approved. I think Bon Bon really wants to be friends with us. She even asked me to start training her so she can go on missions with us."

A sly devious grin (unseen by Ron) flitted across Kim's face before she slumped to the wall and slid down to the cold tile floor in a state of despair. "If you and Bonnie get married I don't think I could go on any more missions. I wouldn't be able to focus, seeing you two together."

"Sure you could Kim," Ron enthused as he sat down beside her and nudged her playfully. "You can do anything."

"No I couldn't," she said shaking her head. "I'm not all that without you by my side. I mean all the way by my side." Kim heaved a heavy sigh. "Please don't blame yourself for what I'm about to do."

Kim thumbed on her Kimmunicator watch and Wade's smiling face appeared on the screen. "Kim, I was just about to call you. Professor Dementor escaped from prison and..."

"Wade," Kim interrupted, "make sure Global Justice knows. I want you to do me a huge favor."

"Ah, sure Kim, anything."

"I want you to shut down the website. I won't be going on any more missions." Kim's head drooped forward and her hair fell in front of her face.

"O-kay. What should I write as a reason for your retirement?" Wade asked warily as he started to type.

Kim didn't look up and sounded totally spent when she said, "Well, we haven't been getting many calls lately because the prisons are getting better at keeping the bad guys behind bars. Why don't you just say... I'm worn out from all the travel and fighting and worrying if I'm making a difference in the world. I'm going to fight evil in a different way."

Wade stopped his furious typing and stared wide-eyed at Kim. "Fight evil in a different way?"

"Yes Wade." Kim lifted her head and smiled a little smile. "I'm going to quit cheerleading and the rest of my extracurriculars and finish school in peace and obscurity. Then I'll join an abbey somewhere and become a Nun. I'll be fighting the big evil in the world. Satan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why aren't you on your flight? Have you told Kim yet?" Bonnie asked excitedly. She was mere millimeters from Ron's face and definitely sexually aroused as she stroked his cheek and twiddled a finger in his cowlick. She also sounded slightly tweaked which only seemed to add fire to her wantonness.

"I told her," Ron answered weakly, his voice cracking a bit, "that's why I'm not on the plane." He tried to put some distance between himself and the passionate brunette but his back was against the gymnasium wall in a secluded corner. He had already bumped his head twice on the wall while trying to escape Bonnie's sexual assault. "KP is totally shutting down. It's not like her to give up so quick and I'm worried about her Bon Bon."

"What do you mean shutting down Ron Ron," Bonnie asked in a sultry voice. Both hand started wandering around his chest going lower with each stroke.

"I don't think she took the news to well," Ron muttered. "She said somethin about quiting everything and getting to a nunnery after graduation." Ron glanced around nervously and tittered, "Can we sit down somewhere and talk this out all civil like? I don't think too well with you so close."

Bonnie backed off a little and smiled her barracuda smile. "That's not what I've heard in the locker room. Kim brags to everyone that you're a great kisser and can think better when you and she are all kissy-face." Bonnie tried to tame the infamous cowlick for a moment then gave up. "You know what, I've tentatively accepted your marriage proposal but we've never kissed." Bonnie grabbed a fistful of red jersey and pulled Ron in for a big wet one.

"ALRIGHT LADIES GATHER ROUND!"

Bonnie and Ron looked over to the center of the gym and saw Mr. Barkin waving the cheer squad together. They walked over and joined the group.

"Your leader, Miss Possible, has decided to quit the squad and focus solely on her schoolwork," Barkin said in his usual stern commanding voice. Everyone turned and scowled at Bonnie and Ron. "Until you elect a new head cheerleader I'll be supervising you. I need to do a few things right now so I'll give you a few minutes to see if you can come up with a replacement for Miss Possible. CARRY ON LADIES!" Mr. Barkin did an about face and exited the gym.

The squad turned as one and ganged up on the couple. Marcella crossed her arms and frowned at them. "Okay Ron, why did Kim quit? I heard you dumped her at the alter and she's so devastated she's quitting cheer today and school tomorrow or next week at the latest!"

"I..." Ron started.

Liz swung Ron around to face her. "I heard you decided to start a harem and hypnotized Kim and Bonnie with your chimpanzee powers. Those two were your first victims and you'll be coming after the rest of the squad next!"

"Me? No I..."

"I heard," Crystal spoke up and turned her focus on the teal-eyed brunette, "Bonnie did Ron on a bet, got pregnant, and was so enamored with his Johnson she sucker-punched Kim in the gut rupturing Kim's kidney and appendix. Now Kim can't do anything physical and Bonnie can get her man meat whenever she wants."

All the girls started talking at once and converged on the pair. "Wait a minute, Wait! A! Minute!" Tara shouted as she stepped in front of the mob. "Not one of you has the right story!"

Bonnie straightened up and stepped up next to her blond best friend. "Tara's right. Kevin got me pregnant not Ron. I haven't slept with Ron and I'm not under his spell." She let that sink in for a few seconds before continuing. "Yes, I said I'm pregnant and I know I won't be with the squad much longer. My doctor told me I can be active for only a month or so more before I have to taper back and take it easy. I decided not to marry Kevin and Ron gallantly stepped forward to make an honest woman of me and my baby legitimate." The girls softened their stances and oohed and awed at Ron's noble sacrifice. "Now, while Ron did dump Kim for me, but not at the alter, I'm not going to take advantage of his nobility. I think Kim and Ron should be together forever and I won't stand by and watch Kim lose all hope and cloister herself."

"What can we do?" dark-haired Hope begged.

Bonnie brought a finger to her chin in thought. "First we'll tell Barkin that Kim will be back with the squad tomorrow."

"But she quit," Jessica stated.

"We can at least try to get her back," Tara offered

"But how can we convince Kim to return," Marcella queried.

"I have an idea." Bonnie smiled wickedly. "I think we should call off practice today and concentrate on getting Kim back on the squad."

"WHAT WAS THAT ROCKWALLER!" Mr. Barkin barked as he entered the gym. "And Stoppable! Why Aren't You OUTSIDE PRACTICING WITH THE FOOTBALL TEAM!"

"Sorry Mr. B," Ron hollered back, "but I think Kim is more important than practice on Monday. We don't have a game til Thursday."

Bonnie linked arms with Ron. "And the cheer squad wants to help Kim get over her ordeal too. We're going to skip practice and help her out." One by one the girls stepped forward and linked arms with one another.

Mr. Barkin peered menacingly down the line before a smile graced his face. "I see team unity isn't an issue here at Middleton High. I'd like to see Miss Possible on the floor again too. Go on you kids, find your friend and help her." He pulled an about face and marched out the doors.

The squad and Ron huddled up. "What's your plan?" Tara begged with a giggle. "I bet it's devious."

"No T it isn't." Bonnie said with a slight grin. "Queen Bonnie is gone, remember?" She peered around the circle of girls and one guy. "I think Ron and I can talk her out of retirement with a little honest one-upsmanship."

"Do you know where she is?" Liz queried the only male visible in the gym.

"Nope, but I think I know how to find her," Ron said with a smirk. "Does anyone have their cell phone on them?" Eight phones appeared and beeped as they opened. The seven cheerleaders gawked at the naked mole rat sticking half way out of Ron's cargo pants pocket holding up the eighth cell phone.

"Sorry, I thought I left mine in my locker." Ron tittered in embarrassment. "Thanks Little Buddy," Ron nodded as he took the phone and speed dialed a number. "Hey Wade it's Ron. Did you, perhaps, chip Kim like you did me?" Ron listened for a few seconds. "Yes, I was a bit tweaked when I found out but I understand you did it to keep track of me in case I got into some kinda trouble. I assume you chipped Kim for the same reason, right Buddy?" Ron smiled at the answer. He waited for five seconds before his smile grew. "Thanks Wade. Oh by the way, hold off on closing down the website. Kim will be back!" Ron laughed at Wade's words. "I didn't think it would last long neither. Thanks Wade. As always you rock in High Digital Def!" He closed the phone and turned to Bonnie. "I know where KP is."

Bonnie faced the squad. "Okay ladies, here's what we're going to do."


	8. Confrontation

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I received nothing for this story except your reviews and a hole in the head when my brain exploded from the many story ideas I have and can't get to.

Nobility

Chapter 8 Confrontation

Bonnie peered warily up at the old creaky tree house. "Is it even safe Ron Ron?"

The brown-eyed boy laughed. "Kim and me used to push the weight limit when we both went up there so I had a contractor come in last summer and reinforce the floor. He said it'll hold up to five thousand pounds per square inch now."

"Five thousand pounds!" Bonnie marveled, "it doesn't look like it would hold more than fifty."

"Well," Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "I told him to brace it up but not to change the outside look of the place."

"That always costs extra Ron Ron," the teal-eyed brunette stated. "Why didn't you just tear down that old eyesore and have a whole new tree house built?"

"Bon Bon," Ron whined defensively, "KP and I talked about replacing it last year but we never got around to actually doing it. We, well... er..."

"You stalled because you love the place and want to keep it because it holds a lot of fond memories! Just like you've been procrastinating over dumping a certain redheaded girl?" Bonnie playfully wondered aloud with an index finger on her chin.

"I was thinking the same thing B!" Kim spoke down to them from the hole in the floor of the tree house. "Come on up you two."

Ron let the brunette scale the boards nailed to the tree first. Not because he was afraid they wouldn't hold his weight, no, he was mistakenly concerned Bonnie, in her prenatal condition, might slip and fall and he could gallantly catch her. (Plus he wanted a good look under her cheerleader skirt. He may be gallant and say 'Ladies First' but he is a guy after all!)

"How did you know we were down there?" Bonnie asked Kim as she breeched the portal. "I didn't think we were talking that loud."

Kim giggled. "Ron may have had the floor reinforced but he didn't have any soundproofing done like I begged him to. I could hear you two coming a block away."

"Sorry KP," Ron said as he hopped into the arboreal abode, "I forgot to have the contractor soundproof the place. I shoulda remembered with the verbage you use during... you know."

"That's okay Ron," Kim blushed, "I probably won't be doing much of that from now on. By the way B, please make yourself at home and have a seat." Kim panned her outstretched hand around the room ending at a large burgundy leather armchair.

"Wow," Bonnie marveled as she gazed at the huge furnishings then at the small entrance. "How did you get the big couch and chairs up here?"

"As long as they were reinforcing the floor," Ron tittered, "I had them remove a wall for a while while we brought in the new furniture." Ron plopped down in a ratty old red bean bag. A few places on the chair showed repairs made with silver duct tape. "I think it makes the place all homey like."

Bonnie was ready to challenge Ron on his ideas of what homey entailed and the new furnishing not fitting in with the decor but decided to shelve it as she sank down into the plush, cushy leather. "K, we need to talk."

Kim sat cross-legged in the center of the matching eight foot long leather sofa that took up one whole wall. "What's there to talk about B? You have Ron and I'll take the simple monastic life from now on."

"KP, you can't do this!" Ron almost yelled sitting up in the squishy chair. "It's not like you to leave the world in jeopardy! Dementor's out there!"

"Don't you think G. J. can do their job?" Kim queried her ex-boyfriend. "That's what they get payed for. Not to clean up after we take care of their major headaches."

"But you love racing around the world taking down the bad guys," Bonnie interjected. "You always seem so happy and fulfilled when you come back from a mission. I think you'll miss it if you quit and the cheer squad will really suffer if we both leave."

"I might miss the adventure and girls for a little while," Kim said frowning. "The squad can find replacements and I'll adapt and find something to occupy my time and mind."

"Doing what?" Ron demanded in a slight huff. "I remember that Life Choices Channel show about Nuns we watched last month. They're all about scrubbing floors and prayin. After the program you said you'd hate that kinda life."

"That was then," Kim shot back. "Now I won't have you around to occupy my every waking hour so I'll need to find something else to do. Why not do the Lord's work?" Kim looked Ron right in the eye. "If you can do something noble like marry Bonnie and give her baby a normal two parent home, why can't I do something equally noble and dedicate my life to God?"

Ron slumped back into the bean bag chair in defeat. "Okay KP, you made you're point."

Bonnie turned to the blond boy. "So what are you going to do now Ron Ron?"

"Wait," Kim interjected, "why would you ask Ron that? You two are getting married aren't you?"

"No we're not," Bonnie stated flatly. "I thought about it and told Ron Ron I won't marry him if he's only doing it out of nobility. I want someone who will loves me and I can love in return. I don't think Ron Ron can truly love me, especially with our history."

"Yeah," Ron tittered weakly, "I guess chivalry and nobility are really dead. Bon Bon, tell your Mom to get them papers together. I'm hopin I can find a seminary college out there somewhere that'll take me."

"Papers?" Kim puzzled. "What papers are you talking about and why would you want to join a seminary?"

"Bon Bon said her Mom could get the paperwork together so I can sign all the financial stuff over to Mom and Dad." Ron collapsed further into the beanbag chair, his head lolling backward so he could gaze vacantly at the ceiling. "If Bon Bon doesn't want me and you won't take me back there's no reason for me to try and find another girlfriend. I mean Tara will be all totally mad at me for not helping Bonnie out and you know me and dating. I might as well go and become the Pope for all anyone cares."

Kim let out a whopper of a belly laugh as she rolled around on the huge sofa. Finally she settled down enough to talk. "I'm sorry guys, I think this has gone on long enough."

"When did you find us out K?" Bonnie queried, a sly smile on her face.

"After all these years I can read Ron like a book," Kim answered as she lazily stretched out on the couch. "I knew he finally figured it out as soon as he climbed into the tree house. It's written all over his face."

"Yeah," Ron laughed and sat up a little, "it finally hit me this afternoon. The vision showed Bon Bon without a wedding ring. That means she don't marry me or anyone else."

"Yep, you would've bought her the biggest ring you could find," Kim tittered. "Maybe one to match the ruby belt buckle. I'm glad you finally caught on Ron. I realized Bonnie would be a single Mother when we talked under the stairs and you mentioned she wasn't wearing a ring in the vision. That's when I decided to play with you a little. How did you like my little acting job?"

"You were great KP," Ron enthused. "But then again you can do anything."

"Except hit the high notes when you were younger," Bonnie snarked playfully before it hit her. "But what about the cheer squad? Barkin thinks you quit!"

Kim giggled and swim-kicked her legs as she propped her head on crooked arms. "I told him I had a major school project to work on and to go along with a practical joke on my boyfriend." She quickly stood up on the couch and launched herself into a back flip landing in Ron's lap. She planted a big slobbery kiss on his lips that left him totally dazed and confused. Both Kim and Bonnie giggled at the sight.

"So K, do you still want to get married right away?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

"I do B, but I better ask my BF/BF if he wants to." Kim turned to Ron who was still in a heavenly haze. "Ron Sweetie, do you want to get married today?"

"Sure KP," Ron said dreamily, "whatever you say. _Throbs of Desire_ sounds like a great movie even without bricks in it."

Bonnie cackled at the response. "I don't think that counts K. He's still out of it from your kiss."

Kim patted Ron's face gently but firmly. "Ron, head in the game time Sweetie!"

Ron shook his head to clear it and his goofy grin appeared. "Right! Where are we going and who's the bad guy deeee jour? Are we going after Dementor?"

Kim giggle at the response. "No Ron, no mission. I asked if you'd marry me right now."

"If you're askin KP, I'm answerin yes. But that's only if it's okay with your parents. I talked to Mom Sunday morning and she says we shoulda got married in fifth grade. She wants to hear the pitter patter of baby feet whether it's with you or Bon Bon. Hanna is just too Super Ninja Baby so she wants a regular baby around too."

Kim smiled. "I talked to my Mother Saturday evening and she said it's okay to get married wherever we want. Just as long as it's before we move in together at college."

"I didn't think your Mom would say yes just like that," Ron said in surprise. "That's one of the reasons why I balked and walked at Bon Bon's place. That and I got shot down too quick when I offered to marry Bon Bon."

Bonnie's face reddened in anger as she leaned over toward her now ex-fiancé. "So you could've said I do Saturday and we wouldn't have had to go through all this mess."

"Kim didn't ask on Saturday," Ron said and shrugged, "she kinda ordered." His goofy grin broadened out of pride with his answer.

"I guess we both overstepped the bounds of common courtesy," Kim said as she snuggled into her boyfriend's embrace. "I didn't ask and you walked out without trying to talk it out."

"I did walk out in a snit didn't I," Ron tittered and kissed her on the forehead.

Kim giggled. "I think you were more huffish than snitty." Her hand wandered south as she coyly stated, "I haven't gotten my daily dose of Ronshine for the last three days. May I get a triple dose now, Please and Thank You?"

"Gawd! I think I'm gonna be sick," Bonnie choked as her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"Is it because of the baby?" Kim queried as she sat up a bit concerned. "Are you experiencing morning sickness right now?"

"No," Bonnie huffed, "you two are so sickeningly sweet." Her facial features morphed into that of her barracuda smile with an idea. "Why don't we go to my place? Mom won't be back until tomorrow and we can get Tara to come over to preform the ceremony. I also have my camera phone fully charged so I can take plenty of wedding photos."

"That sounds okay to me KP, how about you?"

"I'm okay with it," Kim giggled, "but I have one stipulation." She leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear.

Ron's face lit up in shock. "Are you serious KP?" His surprise turned to exhilaration as he chortled, "Cause if you are, that's been a fantasy of mine from, like, when I first learned about sex last year!"

"I knew you'd like that," Kim laughed and tousled his already messy mane.

"What?" Bonnie laughed along not knowing what they were talking about.

Kim stoked her soon-to-be husband's cheek. "I told Ron he could do you anytime you need it. But only during your pregnancy and after we lose our virginity."

"You'd do that for me?" Bonnie squealed in delight. She sprung from the chair and did a flip in the air before she landed on Ron's legs next to Kim. She hugged them both. "Maybe I could join you two after your first time."

"Bonnie!" Kim blushed furiously, "are you suggesting a three way? That you and I could..." Kim threw her arms around the brunette and kissed her passionately.

When the two girl's lips parted Bonnie grinned and sighed, "I liked that a lot, but why'd you kiss me? I didn't think you swung both ways."

"Normally I don't," Kim stated with her blush rapidly diminishing to a glowing pink hue, "but if I did I guess you're the only girl I'd want to have in bed with me. We've been rivals for so long and we're so much alike it's a major turn on. We're both strong-willed, athletic, feisty women who go out and get what we want." Kim let out a light giggle. "I guess I've always wanted you because I've had some extremely moist dreams about you. Well you and a certain woman that I know I'll never get a chance to go to bed with. She's also my equal but in something totally different than us."

"I'm flattered." It was Bonnie's turn to blush. "I suppose I should confess that I've had a few wet dreams where you've been naked in my arms too K. Quite a few as a matter of fact. We're almost evenly matched in cheer but way above all the other girls. I guess it's a given I'd want to get you into bed to see if you can keep pace with me there too."

They all hugged and kissed until Kim wiggled her butt on Ron's lap. "I think we better take this to your house fast B. Mount Stoppable feels like it's getting ready to erupt."

"Let him K," Bonnie hungrily growled as she started to take off her cheerleading uniform top, "I'd like a little Ronshine right now myself."

"Not here B." Kim hushed as she grabbed Bonnie's hands to stop her from getting undressed. "My Mom is probably listening to our conversation at the kitchen window."

"I am Kimberly Ann," Mrs. Dr. Possible yelled in a firm parental voice, "and you'd better get down here this instant Young Lady!" They could almost feel the intense frown on the doctor's lips.

"Oops!" Kim gasped and quickly left the tree house. Ron and Bonnie stood up and peered warily out the window as Kim approached her Mother who was impatiently standing on the back porch, arms crossed and toe tapping angrily. They couldn't quite hear the exchange but with the way Kim was gesturing it was clear the redhead was explaining the sitch to her Mother. After a few minutes Mrs. Dr. P smiled and nodded. Kim threw her arms around her Mom, gave her a huge hug and raced back to the pair.

"It's copasetic!" Kim said gleefully as she climbed into the treetop abode.

"Kimmie!" Mrs. Dr. P. yelled up, "you'd better take it to Bonnie's house. The neighbors will be getting home in a few minutes. Just be sure to use proper protection when you work on your, major school project."

Kim slyly yelled, "I will Mom, and the project should be done by my curfew, nine P.M."

"I think we can extend your curfew until eleven," they heard Kim's Mother giddily laugh. "I know you want to spend extra time on this project!"

"Thank You Mom!" Kim turned and chuckled to her guests, "Let's get started."

"So what class is the project for KP?" Ron begged in ignorant misunderstanding as he descended the wooden boards to the ground. "Don't I need to do a project too?"

Kim leapt from half way down the steps and landed in his arms. "It's field work for Sex Education and you're my project partner." Kim whispered in Ron's ear for a moment and his face lit up as he nodded eagerly. Kim turned to Bonnie as the brunette climbed down to the ground. "B, could you ask Tara to pick something up on the way to your house?"

"Sure Kim, what do you need?" Tara begged as she appeared from behind the tree trunk.

Kim smirked wickedly as she hopped out of Ron's arms. "I was going to ask if you could pick up a box of... protection for Ron like Mom ordered. Please and Thank You."

"I can do that Kim," Tara said eagerly, "as long as Ron will give me a personal demonstrate on how to use them." Kim turned to her husband-to-be, shrugged and nodded. Ron thought for all of one half second before he nodded back with a goofy grin. Tara squealed with delight and raced off up the street. "See ya at Bonnie's," she yelled and waved over her shoulder.

"You think the rest of the squad would want join in?" Kim asked Bonnie. "I loved the rumor of a harem but I'd prefer it without the hypnosis."

"I'd go for that!" Hope said as she appeared from behind a bush. "From what I heard just now and the locker room rumors, I'd go for a piece of Ron!"

The rest of the cheer squad came out from behind the trees and bushes and the house. They all agreed that Ron had something to look forward to.

"I guess the rumor I heard is partially true," Liz said as she approached the threesome. "Ron is getting his harem."

"How did you hear about that rumor K?" Bonnie asked as the group of teens cut across the Possible backyard to get to the Rockwaller abode four blocks away. It dawned on her. "Ohhh, Monique probably told you of some the rumors floating around school."

"Oh she didn't just tell me some of the rumors. Monique and I started most of them." Kim looked around at the cheer squad. "You guys were back up in case Ron and Bonnie couldn't convince me, right!" The girls all nodded and blushed.

Mrs. Dr. Possible came out the back door wiping her hands on her apron. "Be sure to get lots of pictures Bonnie. I know about the Rockwaller pool rules and I'm sure Kim's Father would love to see this wedding album!"

"I know KP, I know." Ron sheepishly grinned at his soon-to-be wife. "I'll call the contractor tomorrow."


	9. The Ceremony Redux

Disclaimer and Notes: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story except your reviews and I need to go out and mow the yard now. Things written in _italics _in this chapter, unless otherwise stated, are song lyrics. Of course I don't own the song either. Adult Warning!!! Time to break out the lemon meringue pie for the next coupla chapters!

Nobility

Chapter 9 The Ceremony Redux

Ron walked down the sidewalk, Bonnie secured in one arm and Kim enfolded in the other. The rest of the squad was to either side or behind the trio talking amongst themselves. The redheaded head cheerleader was humming and bopping along as she stepped lively to the tune in her head. Bonnie looked over at her former rival now new friend and asked, "What's that song K? It sounds familiar."

"Huh, what?" Kim came out of her little absorbed musing and looked around.

"It's called _Moondance_, Bon Bon," Ron answered. "My Mom used to sing it to Kim and me when we was little and she gave us a bath together."

"Is that where I first heard it?" Kim begged her soon-to-be husband. "That's right, it's by some guy named Van... Johnson."

"Nope," Ron said shaking his head, "Van Johnson was that blond sidekick guy in a lotta the Gene Kelly movies. The song is sung by Jim Morrison."

"No," Kim giggled, "Jim Morrison was the lead singer with The Doors." She started to sing,_ "Come on Baby light my fire, Come on Baby light my fire, Try to set the night on, FIRE, Yeah-ah!"_

The entire group started to hum or whistle The Doors hit. (I bet you thought I'd have them go into a singing choreographed dance number while walking down the street. They **are** Disney High School cheerleaders and could pull it off but I think it'd be way too hard to write.)

Rufus popped out of Ron's cargo pants pocket and chirped, "Van Morrison!"

"Right Little Buddy," Ron said and started to sing.

_Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_neath the cover of October skies_

_And the leaves on the trees are a-falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

_All the nights magic, seems to whisper and hush_

_All the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

Ron looked lovingly into Kim's emerald orbs and smiled. "The song seems mighty appropriate tonight, don't it KP? We're about to do our own little moondance under October skies."

Kim giggled and hugged the arm that held her. "It's November Ron, but the next verse is even more appropriate." She took over and sang:

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I can't wait til the morning has come_

_And I know that the time is just right_

_And straight into my arms you will run_

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

_There and then I will make you my own_

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

"You most certainly can have this moondance," Ron assured her, "my love. Just as soon as Tara says the word."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group arrived at Bonnie's house and met up with Tara just as a big pick up truck pulled to the curb and stopped. Kevin jumped out of the cab and raced over to the group. "Bonnie, I'm glad I caught ya. Can we talk in private?"

"Kevin," Bonnie growled, "I thought I told you Saturday to get lost!"

"But Bonnie," the quarterback pleaded, "I just want to talk to you about your problem. Can we go somewhere and be alone?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of my friends," the brunette said with arms akimbo. She glared at the raven haired boy. "And I don't have a problem!"

"Sure you do," Kevin said off-handedly. "I found this doctor who will take care of your little problem, no questions asked. He's really affordable too."

"That wasn't the right thing to say Kev," Ron said as he took up a position next to Bonnie and gently grabbed her bicep. Kim stood opposite Ron and grabbed her other arm.

They both held tight as the teal-eyed brunette exploded.

"YOU FOUND A DOCTOR FOR AN ABORTION? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

"But Bonnie, I thought..." Kevin said weakly and backed up a step.

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!" Bonnie struggled to break free from the two strong teens on either side of her. "I WOULD NEVER GIVE UP MY CHILD EITHER BEFORE OR AFTER IT'S BORN!! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU'LL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!!"

"Kevin," Ron warned, "I think you better leave now."

"You keep out of this Stoppable," Kevin angrily said in a huff.

"NO YOU KEEP OUT OF IT," Bonnie lashed out. "DID YOU TRIED TO TALK TO ME SINCE I GAVE YOU THE NEWS TWO DAYS AGO? NO!!! KIM AND RON CAME OVER AND OFFER TO HELP RIGHT AWAY. AND THEY THOUGHT OF ME AS A RIVAL AND A MAJOR BITCH AT THE TIME!! DID YOU CONSIDER COMING OVER TO COMFORT ME SUNDAY? DID YOU EVEN TRY TO TALK TO ME TODAY IN SCHOOL?"

"No," Kevin said softly.

Bonnie struggled against Kim and Ron's grip and Kim leaned in to the brunette. "B, settle down. He's here now so talk to him."

"I have nothing to say to Kevin," Bonnie harshed as she calmed down a bit and shrugged out of the pairs grasp. "I told him Saturday I'd never marry him and we aren't going steady anymore." She turned to the Father of her child. "I said it Saturday and I still mean it. Kevin, you will not come near me or my child. We don't want or need you at all."

"Okay Bonnie," Kevin said firmly and turned to leave, "but don't expect any child support from me. As far as I'm concerned the kid ain't mine."

"Child support!?!" Bonnie let out her famous cackling laugh, "the only thing I want from you is your family's medical history in case we may need it someday! I hope there's no mental illness in your family!"

Kevin stopped half way back to the truck. "Not in my family but it looks like there might be a bit of insanity in yours!"

"Yep," Bonnie laughed. "I must have been out of my mind to hook up with you in the first place!" After watching the pick up burn rubber away from the house Bonnie turned to the squad and smiled wickedly. "Come on guys, we have a wedding to attend!"

Everyone went through the house out to the pool area. The eight girls started to strip while Ron stood and stared. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung agape.

Kim came over to him clad only in her panties and gently closed his open craw. Ron slouched into a dream state as he sighed, "Heaven."

"Yes, I believe you are in Heaven," Kim tittered. "Do you think you can handle all of us Sweetie?"

"Sure KP," Ron said smiling, "but the real question is should I handle y'all. I mean the girls have boyfriends. Huge boyfriends who could do me some major damage if they found out."

Kim pulled Ron's red jersey over his head. "We're all eighteen and adults here, if they want to participate they can. If they want to stay true to their significants, well that's their choice." Kim let Rufus hop out of Ron's pocket before she pushed down his cargo pants and yellow hued boxers with red dots. The petite pink mole rat immediately became the center of attention among four of the naked ladies who stroked, petted and played with him. Kim laughed as she removed her last article of clothing. "See, Rufus will occupy some of the ladies while we play with the rest."

Ron giggled. "I should probably warn the girls that Rufus can get kinda horny if he's just eaten and had a nap like now." Ron pointed to the scene.

Kim looked over and saw Crystal with a new attachment to her right breast. It was squishy and pink and naked and nibbling, to the girl's utter delight. Kim tittered, "Having a good time Crystal?" The brunette moaned and nodded emphatically. "Just wait til Rufus heads south," Kim warned. "His whiskers will really do a job on you." The brunette cheerleader squealed and shuddered in anticipation.

Tara and Bonnie joined the pair of crime fighting teens. "Shall we begin?" Tara asked. The other cheerleaders came over to watch and take pictures with their camera phones. Kim and Ron joined hands and faced the blue-eyed blond with a magnificently hued sunset behind them. Tara giggled, "Since we already got the preliminaries out of the way I'll cut to the chase. Kim, do you take Ron as your husband?"

Kim smiled lovingly at her betrothed and cooed, "I do."

"Ron," Tara turned to the only human male at the party, "do you take Kim as your wife this time?"

"I most certainly do!" Ron said decisively with a firm nod of the head.

"Then as an ordain minister with the Church of the Bueno Consumption, and with authority granted by the State of Colorado, I pronounce you husband and wife!" Tara giggled as she handed a box of condoms to Ron. "You may now kiss the bride and advance past third base to your heart's content."

The small crowd cheered and patted the newlyweds as the couple embraced in a tender butt and back groping French kiss that lasted well over a minute.

Bonnie hugged Ron then Kim as she said, "I'm really happy for you two. You can use the cabana if you want some privacy for your first time, it has a futon that's really comfortable. Otherwise," she growled wickedly, "I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind a little dinner and a show." Bonnie leaned in to Kim and giddily confided, "I just ordered some pizzas."

"As horny as I am," Kim tittered to her new brunette friend, "I could jump Ron's thing here and now. But... I think we'll opt for a little privacy for our first time. Right Ron?"

"Whatever you say KP," Ron smiled. "You're the boss."

"No Ron," Kim said as she took his hand and led him toward the cabana, "this is going to be an equal marriage, a partnership."

Ron stopped and pulled Kim into his arms. "If it's all the same to you KP, I'd prefer it if you were in charge of the sex stuff til we're ready to have kids. You know when it's a safe time."

Kim kissed her new hubby and stroked his cheek. "That's really very sensible of you Ron. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

Bonnie and Tara came up behind the hugging couple and pushed them toward their post-nuptial nest. "Yes you do Kim," Tara chimed. "You save the world all the time and deserve the best!"

"I just wish they hadn't broken the mold after they made Ron Ron," Bonnie laughed.

The two cheerleaders gave one final shove and slammed the cabana doors shut.

Kim and Ron looked at each other then both blushed and shied their heads to the side. You know the standard scene, the one you see in the movies and is so true to life. When the time finally comes to give the ultimate gift of oneself there is almost alway a slight embarrassment and hesitation and a rush of blood that reddens the cheeks, face and/or other body parts. It happened here when Ron and Kim found themselves alone together and married and facing each other without clothing in a make-shift honeymoon suite. (Complete with a pool and harem outside!)

"I guess I'm suppose to say well and titter nervously," Ron said nervously tittering and rubbing the back of his neck.

Kim's blushed deepened. "And I'm suppose to respond with a well of my own." The red head straighten up, marched over to Ron and directed him backwards, gently pushing him onto the futon. "Enough with the movie emotions Ron. And before you ask, Yes, I want this! I need this and I'll get it and enjoy it with every fiber of my body and so will you!" She straddled his legs and kissed him briefly. "Now that that's out of the way," she sang with a wicked grin, "let's get started."

The rest of the cheer squad quietly pulled chairs and chaise lounges up to the doors of the cabana to listen in. They clearly heard Kim's voice. "Oh Ron Sweetie! It's finally time for us to do it. I've been dreaming for this moment for long time now and I'm going to really enjoy it! I know you'll be happy too! Do you want it Baby? Do you want to feel my girlhood engulf your thing?" There was a brief pause before Kim sexily continued between moans. "Oooooh Baby Baby! As soon as your dick is hard as steel I'm gonna suck you til you pop your luscious load down my throat and fill my tummy. Ummm! I'm gonna make sure you're cock is all nice and slick and lubed up before I sit on your schwing thing and you slice my slit wide open." Bonnie suppressed her giggles with a pillow. Most of the other girls followed suit as they listened. "That's it, lick me real good. Knock yourself out Ron Honey. I want a big orgasm before we get to the main event. I wanna be dripping wet when you fuck me. OOOOO!"

The moans, groans and humming emanating from behind closed doors were enough to cause most of the squad to become more than a little excited and fondle themselves. Marcella got out of her chair and laid down next to Bonnie tossing the pillows aside. She smash her lips onto the brunette's and their tongues started to wrestle.

Fifteen minutes went by before a loud long grunt was heard from behind the closed doors. There was another brief pause and they heard Kim say, "That was a great appetizer Sweetie, are you ready for the main entrée?"

"I am if you are KP," Ron's voice answered. The girls stopped doing whatever they were doing as they listened to some rustling noises coming from the room. The squad heard Ron say, "I know I tossed that box of thingies over here somewhere."

"We don't need no stinking condoms," Kim growled in a faux Mexican bandit accent. The squad almost broke out in a giggle fit at the head cheerleader's voice. Pillows came out again to suppress the laughter while they listened in on the conversation.

"We don't?" Ron queried.

"No Ron. I'm on the pill and it's still a safe time of the month," Kim reassured him. "Besides, if it happens it happens. Our love will see us through any sitch."

"But your Mom..."

"No buts Ron. You put me in charge of everything related to sex. We'll use the condoms later but I want to feel only you inside me our first time, and we're gonna do it... now." The last word came out in a sexy growl and the ladies knew Kim was making her move.

"If it starts to hurt too much you can stop at any time."

"Don't worry Sweetheart. During my last yearly exam the doctor said my hymen is gone. I lost it to my active lifestyle so you don't have to worry about hurting me that way. I might experience some discomfort because you're so large but you know I can take a little pain." Kim hissed in a breath of air. "Oooooh! Bonnie was right! It's magnificent Baby!"

"Darn, you're so hot down there," the girls heard Ron muse. "I don't know how long I can hold it back. It ain't nothin like when you do me with your mouth. This is so much better!"

"Cum in me whenever you want Baby," Kim cooed noisily enough between gasps for the squad to hear. "I have a feeling when OOF... when you cum... you'll push me over the edge too. Oooooh, Ron! This is sheer Heaven! You're filling me up better than any of my toys. You're rubbing my g-spot... all the time and... Ooooo it's driving me crazy." The girls listened to Kim pant and grunt with exertion for a few minutes while pleasuring themselves. "Oh Ron, Ron, Ron! Take me you bad boy! Fuck me now!"

They heard some movement and could only imagine Ron flipping Kim over and plowing her into the mattress. Kim began moaning and panting Ron's name in ecstasy. A few minutes passed before the squeaky futon changed frequencies. The ladies imagined the couple changing positions and continuing their lovemaking.

Fifteen more minutes and a couple more changes of body orientation passed before Ron asked, "You ready Sweetheart?" The squeaking for the futon quickened and became more pronounced, "or do you wanna try another position?"

Kim screamed, "NO RONNIE, NO MORE! SHOOT YOUR SEED IN MY PUSSY! GIVE ME YOUR LOAD NOW!!!"

The ladies of the cheer squad all licked their lips in anticipation as they listened to the long loud female scream of delight and and a distinctly male Booyah as the sounds of the creaking futon cease.

Both Ron and Kim uttered, "Wow," and laughed lightly at their mutual amazement. Then there was an almost silent "Booyah back at ya," that the squad was sure they heard Kim sighed.

It was over a half hour before the cabana doors opened. Ron and Kim almost tripped over the hodgepodge of chairs blocking their walkway as they gaped at the carnal spectacle before them.


	10. Honeymoon Fun

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story except your reviews and a case of indigestion from all the Nacos I've been eating. (With extra Diablos hot sauce!) So the drama warnings as the lemons continue.

Nobility

Chapter 10 Honeymoon Fun

The newly wedded couple stumbled slightly as they walked out of the cabana and almost tripped over the various chairs blocking their way. The ladies of the cheer squad were roused quickly from their self induced bliss by the gasping titter and Booyah coming from Kim and Ron respectively. The couple swiftly found themselves surrounded by a gaggle of garment-less giggling girls and one naked mole rat who managed to scamper up onto his big buddies shoulder and croak in Ron's ear, "In-satiable!" Rufus panted and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Five of the cheerleaders latched onto Kim and grilled her about the experience as they led her over to a patio table. They compared the tale she told to their own stories which they gleefully shared. Kim continually cupped and contorted her fingers as she tried to push the mixture of male and female love juices back into her slick slit but she couldn't hold back the trickling stream. Kim bit her lower lip, winced and whimpered slightly as she finally let the seepage go all at once. It soak the towel she sat on as a groan of ecstatic rapture escaped her lips. The girls marveled in wide-eyed wonder at the vast amount of free flowing fluid.

Crystal walked over to Ron and nuzzled Rufus with a crooked finger. "I just love your friend here Ronnie. You two are invited over to my house anytime for a little naked fun." She patted Ron's arm, "And if you can't come, just send Rufus." The naked mole rat smiled weakly and shot a thumbs up at the come-on as he tried to hide behind Ron's ear.

"Sure Crystal," Ron tittered, "I'll check Rufus' calender and get back to ya." The brunette cheerleader blew a kiss to her petite special friend and joined the others interrogating Kim.

Bonnie let out a small laugh as she strolled over to Ron. "Crystal kinda monopolized Rufus while you and K were busy. I think she'll be heading to Smarty Mart tonight to find a Rufus of her own."

"She ain't gonna find another one like my Little Buddy," Ron laughed. "He's one of a kind." He exchanged a high five with the mighty mole rat.

Bonnie laughed out loud and latched onto his arm. "You're right there, and it's all because of you Ron Ron. You raised Rufus and gave him a bit of your own unique personality." Bonnie guided Ron over to a secluded area of the pool that was barely lit by the outdoor lights. "Maybe you and K could start a company that raises naked mole rats for pets? You know, keep them for a year while you train them to act and talk like him."

Rufus sadly shook his head and groaned, "G.J. tried."

"That's right," Ron said as he recollected. "After they studied the Ron Factor, Global Justice tried to raise a bunch of Rufuses and failed. Not one of the naked mole rats they imported from Madagascar turned out like The Rufinator."

Ron and Bonnie sat down on a double-wide chaise lounge. "Maybe your pet's personality is..." she was cut off by Rufus growling at her viciously, his back arched like a junkyard dog. "What?" she queried.

"He don't like the P word Bon Bon," Ron answered. "Actually he thinks he's the owner and I'm the," he waggled his eyebrows with a knowing nod, "you know what."

"Sorry Rufus," Bonnie cooed, "I didn't know."

"No big," the petite rodent chimed happily. He hopped down onto a pillow and kicked back.

"Anyway," Bonnie continued, "as I said before, your... little friends personality is due to you. It's more nurture than nature. That's why I think you two could breed more like him."

"It's an idea," Ron pondered as he failed to notice Bonnie gradually inching closer to him.

Bonnie lightly scratched an index fingernail up and down his arm. "You know Ron Ron, I was in need the other day when you and Kim came over and I'm still in dire straits. I haven't gotten any lovin since Thursday after the game." Her voice went all little girlish. "Would you pleeese fuck me now? You've lost your virginity to Kim and I want you soooo bad." The sentenced ended in Bonnie's own version of the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Bonnie," Ron said in a neutral voice trying to stall, "I, I don't know. You heard me put Kim in charge of that sorta stuff. If it's okay with her then..." As if on cue, Ron's stomach started to grumble. "Besides, I'm kinda wiped from doin it with Kim for some reason and I don't think I can get it up unless I got something to eat and a little time to recover."

Bonnie sat up a little and waved to her female blond friend. "T, someone's hungry like we thought he would be. Would you get them!" She pointed to the house. Tara giggled, got up and went in the back screen door. Twelve seconds later she came out carrying two huge flat boxes. Bonnie bounced a little on the chaise moving closer to Ron, "One's a twenty five inch, extra cheese pizza. I knew you would be hungry and the girls wanted something so I got two. One for us with different toppings and the extra cheese one for you and Rufus."

Tara stopped for a second to deliver one of the boxes to the table of girls before she brought the other to the secluded three. Rufus and Ron dug in and, after two minutes, tossed the empty box to the side and laid back on the lounge.

"That's one problem taken care of," the teal-eyed brunette coyly uttered, "how much time do you need to recover?"

"KP!" Ron sat up. When Kim looked over Ron waggled his finger between him and Bonnie then shrugged with his hands raise, palms up. A slightly wicked smile graced her face as Kim nodded to him and continued her conversation with the girls.

Ron looked at Bonnie. "Thanks for the pizza. I don't really want to do this but I guess I'm yours for the taking. I feel like I'm cheating on KP if she ain't with us."

Bonnie practically purred as she pushed Ron onto the chaise lounge and laid on top of him. "If your heart isn't in it Ron Ron, why did you agree to fuck me? Kim said it was okay at the tree house and again just now."

Ron thought for a second. "Well Bon Bon, since you dumped Kevin and are a woman in need I guess I'm obligated to help in whatever way I can. I'm all about helping those in need." He smiled weakly and admitted with a blush, "And I've wanted to do it with you since, like, forever. Just like you confessed, I've had a crush on you since we first met."

"Really Ron Ron?" Bonnie asked as she stroked his cheek. "Even when I was so mean to you?"

"Yep, even then. You're so beautiful. When we was freshmen I thought you were really cute but you started to hang with the Food Chain crowd and changed. At first I thought you started being mean to me cause you liked me and didn't know how to express it. Then you rose up the Food Chain and got further and further outta my reach. I guess you became a fantasy of mine that just wouldn't quit." Ron's blush spread across his chest. "I sometimes dream you'd be dissing me one minute and suddenly jump my bones right there in the hallway the next. Then we'd live happily ever after. But that was before Kim and I became a couple."

Bonnie frowned, "If you want, we can start over from when we first met..." Ron sadly shook his head. "... I didn't think so. Then you can think of this as repayment or atonement for the way I've treated you all those years." She gave him a passionate kiss which Ron resisted at first, then melted into. When their lips parted she continued. "Look at it this way. If you change one letter in loser, you get..."

"Loner?" Ron snickered. "How about loper, or lower?" he almost laughed.

Bonnie playfully slapped his arm then ran her hand through his golden locks. "No silly, I mean loverrrrr," she growled and lowered her "R" pursed lips onto Ron's again as they nestled down into the cushions. This time Ron reciprocated and gave as much as he got. Rufus peered at the couple for a few seconds, shrugged and scampered over to sit on the table in front of Kim. When the two new friends came up for air Bonnie sighed. "Kim's right, you are a good kisser."

Bonnie felt a stirring under her legs and kissed the blond quickly on the lips before she planted kisses down his chest. "Oh, Bon Bon," Ron moaned when she found her target, "just, just be careful. It'll sit up fast and smack you in the face if you keep that up."

Bonnie looked up into Ron's brown eyes. "You mean you're ready to pop already?" She looked back down and saw his man-tackle was totally erect. "No, I get it," she giggled. "You rise to the occasion fast."

"Yep, you will get it," Ron snarled playfully as Bonnie returned her attention to the item of interest. He practically melted into the cushions under her experienced ministration.

Bonnie licked the hardened flesh up and down before she sucked it into her mouth. Her head bobbed minimally up and down for five minutes before she raised up and smiled at Ron. "I can understand why Kim would want to do that for an hour or two, you are just so delicious. But right now I want you in me."

Bonnie crawled forward and deftly slid the entire length of Ron's member into her folds. "Wow, you are big," Bonnie marveled as she remained still to get used to him. "When Brick and I used to do it I'd let him fuck me while I had one of my dildos in there with him. You're bigger than Brick's dick and my toy put together." She started to pump her hips. "OOOO! And you go a lot deeper too!" Bonnie purred as she picked up her pace. She felt an orgasm rapidly rising in her loins and tried to slow down to savor the moment but she couldn't stop this one no matter how hard she tried. Like a steamroller, Bonnie found her orgasms were usually hard to stop even when she was in control and she suddenly knew she didn't want to stop this one. Bonnie totally surrendered to the inevitable and doubled her pace. She knew she was about to get flattened and she wanted it, craved it even. Bonnie convulse and collapse onto his chest panting. "Ron Ron, I have never orgasmed so quickly!" She tried to suck in the large slaver of drool and wiped the rest on his chest.

"Shut up Bon Bon," Ron said wickedly as he rolled her over and started to pump again. "Don't you know it's not Kosher to compare your past bedmates when you're doin it with a guy?" Bonnie grabbed, kicked and tore at the cushion beneath her as she rose to another orgasmic climax. Ron stopped and let the brunette come down a little from her high before he began again. Bonnie immediately went into climatic convulsions and Ron stopped for a few seconds. He continued his on again off again roller coaster ride for Bonnie until she finally wrapped both arms and legs around his body and clung on for dear life.

"Ron Ron... Stop! Please stop!" Bonnie whimpered and dug her fingernails into his back. Ron let loose his load into the already pregnant brunette. Bonnie clawed at his back and screamed as she tried to ride the huge wave of ecstasy that jolted her jewel box and spread swiftly through her entire body.

"Had enough?" Ron queried as he rose to his hands and knees and let the brunette fall to the chaise lounge. Bonnie fainted from the electrical overload in her brain and body and curled in a fetal position with a hand snugged between her legs. Her other hand slowly slid up to her mouth and the thumb slipped in.

Ron got up and met Kim as she came over to the semi-darkened area. "I think Bon Bon will be okay now," Ron proudly informed his new wife. "I think I gave her five or six of them happy moments and she's sleeping."

Kim giggled, wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and straddled his still solid erection between her legs. "I counted at least a dozen... happy moments Ron." Kim gave her hubby a peck on the lips. "And it's okay to call them orgasms."

"Is that what they're called?" Ron wondered aloud as he rubbed the back of his neck. " Well, I musta lost track."

"Listen," Kim said as she shifted back and forth on her tip toes letting Ron's manliness rub her just right, "the girls were talking orgy before they saw what you did to Bonnie. Now they just want to watch."

"Watch? Us?" Ron queried.

"Uh huh!" Kim enthused as she moved her hips back to place his manhood at the entrance to her slightly red and swollen folds. Ron dipped his hips slightly and impaled his wife. As he stood Kim wrapped her legs around his butt and kissed him passionately.

When the kiss ended Kim hissed, "If I get too vocal kiss me quick. The girls told me the neighbors across the street called the cops when we did it earlier. They thought someone was being murdered." She started to bump and grind on Ron's manliness.

"So what happened?" Ron begged as his hands shifted to Kim's butt to support her weight and gain a little leverage for his own counter thrusts.

Kim buried her head into the crook of Ron's neck as she panted and picked up her pace. "Bonnie told... Officer Hobble that... Oooooh Baby! Yeah like that Sweetie!... that the TV was on too loud," Kim panted. "Promised him she'd... keep it down!" Kim bit her lower lip to prevent a high-pitched squeal from escaping, to little avail. Ron covered Kim's lips with his mouth and their tongues danced and flitted. Kim moaned and shivered with pleasure when she felt someone's hands reach around from behind her and massage and tweak her breasts and nipples. Ron jumped a bit when he felt another person reach between his legs and fondle his balls.

"I'm gonna cum Ron. Cum with me Sweetie!" Kim almost hollered as she bit down on his neck to stifle her scream. Ron let loose his seed as Kim shuddered and spasmed in his arms.

Ron felt four hands guide him to a lounge chair and help him place the now unconscious Kim on the cushion. Ron looked up and saw a pair of blond ladies take a step back from the chair. "Thanks Tara, Thanks Jessica. Kim usually falls asleep for a few minutes after the second time she goes organic," Ron informed the two cheerleaders.

"You mean she orgasms." Tara giggled. "We ladies like to call it the Big O. I thought you might like a hand."

"I..." Jessica blushed a deep red, "I just wanted to see your thing up close. Paul won't let me see his."

Ron lovingly brushed Kim's hair off of her face and kissed her on the cheek before he stood and stepped over to the two cheerleaders. "Sure Jess. You can even touch it if you want. Go ahead it don't bite, unless you want it to."

"Of course it doesn't," Jessica tittered as she stooped down and gently stroked the length. "I may be blond like you but I'm not dumb." She paused for a second. "Only... doesn't it hurt when it gets like this?"

"Nah!" Ron waved her query off. "Does your thingie hurt when it gets, you know, excited?"

"You mean my clitoris," Jessica defined for him as she moved closer to get a better look and handhold. "My clit does but it's a fabulous kind of pain. I can masturbate for hours when it hurts so good." Her strokes became more firm and pronounced as she leaned in and kiss the tip. "Um, you taste like Bonnie, but a little cheesy." Jessica's hands shot to her mouth as she gasped and quickly stood. "Oh shoot, I..."

Tara put her arm around the other blond girl and stroked her hair. "That's okay Jess. Everyone here knows what Bonnie tastes like. Bonnie has been to bed with the whole squad except Kim." She looked at Ron as a wicked smile crept onto her face. "Should we make Bonnie's dream come true and complete the roster?" Ron thought for a second before his goofy grin arose and he nodded.

Ron bent down and took his slumbering bride in his arms. He walked over to the large, double wide lounge chair and gently placed her next to the peacefully snoring brunette. Tara helped Ron arrange arms and legs and bodies to be intertwine and lips placed as close as possible.

Tara leaned over and whispered into Bonnie's ear, "B. I've been dreaming of you for years. Make love to me now."

Ron bent over and hushed into Kim's petite ear, "It's time you make our dreams a reality. I want you now K."

The three blonds stepped back and watched the action they had set in motion.


	11. KiBo and Movie Time

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story except your reviews and a chance to flex my mighty brain. (Mighty small that is.) Warning: One last major lemon from the tree outside my back door.

Nobility

Chapter 11 KiBo and Movie Time

The three blonds stepped back and watched the fireworks begin.

Bonnie's hands automatically started roaming over the naked redhead's body. "You mean it K?" Bonnie groggily asked as her eye's fluttered partially open.

"Kiss me B," Kim muttered sleepily as she snuggled closer to the brunette and pursed her lips.

Now almost fully awake, Bonnie pressed her lips to Kim's. The redheaded cheerleader's emerald orbs flitted wide open in surprise for all of three seconds before they snapped shut and she pushed the kiss to a whole new level with tongue and passion. The two girls kissed and groped for five minutes before they slightly separated.

"Hi Bonnie," Kim said with a blush. "That's a really great way to wake up."

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, I like it too. How'd you get here, in my arms I mean?"

They looked around and saw three naked blond teens only a few feet away with huge cheesy smiles on their faces looking more than slightly guilty. Tara and Jessica blushed slightly before they sidled backward to leave the now awake couple alone. Ron gave a little wave before he was grabbed by the two girls and dragged away.

"I guess Ron Ron believes in reciprocity," Bonnie giggled as she ran her hand through Kim's hair. "You gave me time with him and now he's letting you get some of me too."

"That's my Ron," Kim smiled and caressed Bonnie's face. "What's going on between you and him? I mean you call him Ron Ron and he calls you Bon Bon. I thought you hate it when someone calls you that name."

"I used to only let my Dad call me Bon Bon," the brunette told her bedmate. "But yesterday when Ron told me he'd only marry me with my Dad's permission I kinda liked his old fashioned manners and told him he could call me Bon Bon too."

"Yep, that's my Ron," Kim tittered before her countenance fell in slight embarrassment. "As often as I've dreamed of this moment Bonnie, I'm not really sure how to start or what exactly to do."

"I've had a little experience K." The brunette's hand wandered Kim's torso and found a home on a pointy pink peak. She drew circles around the erect, protruding, rock hard nipple and noticed how large the light tan aureoli were. Bonnie tittered at Kim's reaction as the redhead closed her eyes and moaned lightly. "Just do whatever you want. Whatever you'd like to have happen to you."

Kim's eye's shot open as her face lit up in sheer exuberance. She smashed her mouth against Bonnie's and roughly grabbed and fondled a breast with one hand. The other dove between the teal-eyed brunette's legs and dug in to Bonnie's love box with two, then three fingers. In other words, Kim jumped her new friend's bones and took control of the sitch.

Slightly taken aback but totally enjoying the attention, Bonnie's hands wandered Kim's back for a few moments before they found their purchase on Kim's firm buttocks. She marveled at the solid muscle tone as her hands massaged Kim's ass. That brief thought went through Bonnie's mind before she realized Kim was virtually in perpetual motion and did a lot of leaping, running and jumping when they cheered and most likely when she was on missions too. The thought was swiftly pushed aside by a jolt of electric rapture as Kim found the right spot between her legs.

Kim smiled around the lip lock in self satisfaction when Bonnie grunted long, loud and low as she started to squirm and shudder at the ministrations. A wicked smirk arose as Kim backed out of the buss and begged, "Am I doing it right B?"

"Ooooo K!" Bonnie exhaled in utter delight.

Kim giggled at the double definition of the response and intensified the assault with a forth finger. She had to scoot down Bonnie's body as her thumb and palm disappeared into the clean shaven, velvety goody basket. Kim's lips found a unoccupied breast and started to lick and nibble at the protruding nub.

Bonnie's body responded by violently jerking and twisting in a full blown orgasm. The scream that pierced the night sky brought Ron and the other cheerleaders to their feet and swiftly to the side of the makeshift make-out mattress.

Kim smugly smiled as she sat up, looked at her girl juice slimed hand and laughed. "I guess I do know what to do with another girl." She looked down at the victim of her vainglorious volley and licked tentatively at the juices dripping from her fingers. "Ummm, I love the taste of RonRonBonBon."

Bonnie had passed out, again, curled into a tight ball with both hands between her legs cupping her soaked and dripping pussy.

The assembled girls broke out in applause. Kim blushed at the plaudits and asked, "Why are you clapping?" Tara came over and whispered in Kim's ear. Kim blushed as red as her hair. "Really? All of you girls?"

"Yep!" Tara giggled. "You're the only one to bring Bonnie to her knees. We're the ones who are always screaming to high heaven." Tara blushed slightly before she continued. "Now with your permission, I'd like some time with your husband." She held up a fairly large foil wrapped packet and waggled it in the air.

"Ron Sweetie," Kim smiled, got up and bade her husband of only one hour over, "Tara would like some time with you."

Ron walked over to the two cheerleaders and wrapped Kim in a embrace. "You mean me and Tara doing it KP? I mean I'd love to but if you don't want me to..."

Kim snuggled into the hug. "I don't mind Ron. You have a special gift that we should share with our friends." She reached up and kissed his lips. "But only when it's okay with me. I might want your gift at the same time since I'll still need my daily doses of Ronshine."

Ron frowned back at her. "Does that mean you want to experience and experiment with other guys too?"

"No Ron," Kim said flatly as she squeezed him tight, "I panicked when I said that at school. I kinda thought I was losing you to Bonnie and jumped at straws. I wanted to make you jealous... and failed miserably." Kim patted Ron's chest then hugged him hard. "You can help our friends when they need it but I don't want anyone but you. You'll always be my one and only man."

"Right KP. You're always first in my book too," Ron tittered and smiled. "Soooo, I'll keep checkin with you if they ask?"

"That's fine with me Sweetie, Thank You." Kim gave Ron a final hug and pushed him into the platinum blond's arms. "Go on now, make Tara happy."

The blue-eyed girl wrapped her arms around one of Ron's and giggled. "I think we'd better do it up in Bonnie's room. It's soundproofed and whenever I go solo I get really vocal. I think I might be extra loud with you." She led Ron toward the house.

"So do most girls get vocal when they Big O?" Ron queried and rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I can be kinda dense when it comes to the femininas."

"Yeah," Tara laughed as Ron gallantly opened the screen door to the house for her, "most guys are. I don't know about most girls but I'm really loud. Anyway, as you know I had a few fantasies when I crushed on you after Wannaweep and you're about to make one or two of them come true."

Kim noticed the light come on in Bonnie's bedroom on the second floor before she wandered over to a chaise lounge. Marcella was lying in it with Rufus perched on her shoulder. "How are you two doing?" she inquired.

The raven haired girls smiled. "We're doing just fine."

Rufus looked warily around. "No Crystal? Ho-kay!" He gave Kim a big smile and thumbs up.

Kim blushed slightly. "What's the story with everyone? Tara and Bonnie are the only ones to join me in Ron's harem after you told me y'all just want to watch."

"Well," Marcella looked around, "after listening to you and seeing what Bonnie received from Ron we all agree he's too much of a man for us. No offense but I'll settle for my Henry."

"None taken," Kim said in slight relief. They heard the front door bell chime.

Kim looked at the sleeping Bonnie then the other girls. "I'd better answer that." She went to the cabana and donned a white terry bathrobe. As an afterthought she snatched an object off the bar top as she headed for the house.

Kim padded barefoot through the living room to the front door. When she opened it she found a Middleton Police Officer standing there with a stern look on his face. "Good Evening Officer Hobble. How may I help you?"

"Kim Possible," the Man In Blue said almost sounding relieved, "is Miss Rockwaller available?"

"Bonnie... is a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Well, maybe you can help me. This is the second time I've been called out to this house on a complaint from the neighbors. They reported loud screams emanating from the pool area."

Kim giggled. "I'm sorry. The cheer squad is watching a horror movie out by the pool and Ron had control of the remote. Whenever someone in the movie was about to scream he'd crank up the volume. It won't happen anymore though." Kim pulled her hand out of the huge pocket in the terry robe and show the Officer the television remote control she had retrieved from the bar. "I finally got the remote away from him." Kim shifted the control to her other hand and dug into the pocket again. She held out the hand and showed him two small long round objects. "I also removed the batteries in case he somehow steals it back from me."

Officer Hobble scratched his head and sighed in relief. "Well, since it's you Miss Possible and you seem to have things well in hand, I'll let you off with another warning." His voice grew cold as he sternly warned, "But if I'm called out here again I'll have to write Miss Rockwaller up for a noise violation."

"I understand Officer Hobble," Kim said. "I don't think you'll have any more problems from here. The movie is almost over and the party is starting to wind down. It's a school night and I think we'll all be heading home soon."

"Okay then," the Officer said happily relieved. "I'll let you get back to your friends. Have a pleasant evening." He tipped his cap and walked back to his vehicle.

Kim closed the door. "I sure hate to lie," she said woefully before she smiled wickedly, tossed the remote in the air and caught it with one hand, "but I'd hate it even more if it got out that Bonnie was ticketed for screaming while having sex with me... on my wedding night with Ron!"

Kim turned around and saw Ron coming down the stairs with a sleeping blond cheerleader riding piggyback, er... I mean riding bareback. (Both she and her steed.) "I thought you cheerleaders were suppose ta have stamina?" Ron queried his wife. "Tara had two orgasms in under a minute and passed out cold."

Tara shifted sightly and tightened her grip around Ron's neck. "Five," she said blissfully as she nuzzled into the nape of his neck. "Two big ones and three minor tremors." The blond girl licked her lips and smiled as she finally lifted her head with half lidded eyes. "That's if we weren't just hit by an earthquake."

"And vocal," Ron snickered. "She screamed twice as loud as when she cheers on the team."

Kim let out a gleeful laugh. "I guess Tara had something to yell about. I'm glad Bonnie's room is soundproofed because Officer Hobble was just at the front door."

Blissfully smiling broadly, Tara nodded briefly as her eyes shut and her head plopped back onto Ron's shoulder. The three returned to the pool area only to find the rest of the girls getting dressed. (Bonnie being the only exception since she was still out cold and snoring lightly.)

"Are you all leaving?" Kim queried.

"No," Marcella spoke up as she adjusted her uniform skirt and tucked her panties and bra into her gym bag, "it's getting a little cool out her so we thought we'd put on our uniforms and watch a movie." Ron missed it but Kim caught the sly smirk that the raven-haired girl tried to cover.

They all walked over to the cabana. Ron set Tara down in a chaise lounge and draped a large fluffy towel over her before taking a seat in another. Kim snuggled in next to him and draped part of the robe over his body. Marcella turned on the TV and started the DVD.

A familiar setting appeared on the screen before a redheaded girl and blond boy were shoved into frame by two pair of hands. "NO!" Kim exhaled in abject horror as she watched herself and Ron shy away from one another for a second before she jumped his bones.

"There's no plot to this thing," Ron mused aloud, "it's all action. Did we skip the beginning credits?"

"It's a home movie Ron," Liz informed him, figuring he was just having a blond moment.

"Really," Ron tittered. "Who's home movies is..." His voice faltered as he suddenly recognized the lustrous red hair. His eyes caught the cable running from the back of the machine, up the wall, to a camera in the corner of the room. "That's us!" he almost yelled as he nudged his wife.

"Yep," Kim tittered and nestled into his arms further. "You look fairly handsome on the screen."

Ron nervously laughed. "Yeah, I guess. So, that's us earlier." He suddenly became worried. "KP, if that's us and the neighbors called the cops the first time..." Ron went into panic mode. "KP! Volume, VOLUME!"

Kim pulled the remote control out of the robes pocket and aimed it at the set. Nothing happened. "Shoot, the batteries!" She reached back into the deep pocket and produced the two small charged cylinders. She opened the back of the remote and fumbled slightly trying to inset the batteries.

"KP, you're about to squeal," Ron warned.

Kim slammed the batteries home and hit the mute button just in time.

The home video played through to the end and was run a second time at a quieter volume. Liz grabbed the control from Kim and started playing certain scenes in slo-motion. The running commentary coming from the peanut gallery didn't bother Kim and Ron in the least. In fact, the viewing almost turned into a Mystery Science Theater 3000 party.

"I can make a copy for your Mom and Dad," Bonnie said wickedly as she wobbled her way over to the cabana and sat at the edge of Kim and Ron's chaise, "for both of your parents." Bonnie finally noticed the sloppy mess between her legs, swiped a finger through the goo and sucked it clean with a smile and ecstatic moan.

"You would, wouldn't you Bonnie," Kim playfully snarked at her newest friend.

"Oh, and ladies," Bonnie giggled and said to the assembled, "don't forget to email me all the photos you took tonight. I'll put together a special wedding album for Kim's Mom and Dad."

"Bon Bon!" Ron chided in a semi-mock warning. Bonnie partially placated him with a gooey glob of slit sluice juice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those not familiar with MST3K, it was a television show about a maintenance guy trapped on a space station with two robots. A mad scientist would make them sit through horrible B-movies usually of the sci fi variety. The three prisoners would watch and comment on the flix, sometimes adding their own dialog. A brilliant concept pulled off with aplomb by a small group from Minnesota. It's too bad Comedy Central bought the show and ruined it by expanding the space station side story. There have been theme parties mimicking MST3K. They are great fun!


	12. The Food Chain

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and a hearty laugh from all my own in-jokes. I know I know, I'm very strange.

Nobility

Chapter 12 The Food Chain

Kim and Ron walked down the stairs from their bedroom into the Possible kitchen. "Hola Mom and Dad," Ron said happily to the two Doctors Possible eating at the table. "Isn't it a beautiful, Bondiggity Wednesday?"

"Yes it is Ronald," Mr. Dr. P said from behind his newspaper. "Did you kids sleep well? If at all?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kim giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "we did sleep well last night. All night as a matter of fact."

"That's nice," the patriarchal Possible muttered before the paper crumpled to the table. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you two being married and alternating between your room and Ronald's until after graduation next June and you can find a place of your own."

"It's only been two days but if you want," Ron offered, "we can start our search for a house now. I thought everyone decided you guys didn't wanna suffer from Empty Separation Anxiety Nest Syndrome so quick?"

"That's right Ronald," Mr. Dr. P laughed and snapped the newspaper open in front of him again. "We can discuss it more next week. Maybe by then I'll be able to wrap my mind around the situation."

Mrs. Dr. Possible leaned in to her daughter and whispered in Kim's ear. Kim blushed a bit and said, "Six."

"That's enough," the older Possible woman chuckled. "Before or after?"

Kim's blush deepened. "Ah, both actually."

"Oh Kimmie, I forgot to tell you," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she pulled two plate from the oven and laid breakfast out in front of the two teens, "Bonnie dropped by at work yesterday." The sound of a circular saw buzzing for ten seconds came in through the open kitchen window. "And the contractor is here to soundproof the tree house."

"Really Mom," Kim said before taking a sip of her orange juice. "What did Bonnie want, some advice about her pregnancy?"

"No, she stopped by to give me the wedding album on a DVD. She even stayed a while and watched it with me."

Orange juiced spewed across the table. "You saw our wedding pictures!?!" Kim begged as she grabbed a napkin and wiped the dribbling OJ from her chin and table.

"She never told us she got it together so quick," Ron said joyously between bites of bacon. "I'd like to see it sometime."

"The video portion was most, touching," Mrs. Dr. P said slyly as she tossed a towel to her daughter. "I'll have to sit down with your Father some evening and show it to him."

Kim stared wide-eyed at her Mother and knocked over her almost empty glass of OJ as she went to pick it up. She dove onto the table to try and catch the cup as it skittered off the surface and onto the floor. "Mother you wouldn't!!!" Kim harshed low in a fit of panic.

Mrs. Dr. P leaned in between the two teens and whispered, "Only when I'm in the mood." She patted Kim's back, stood up and cleared her husband's plate from the table.

"Can I watch it with you guys?" Ron innocently asked before he popped a fork full of fried egg in his mouth.

"We'd better get to school Ron!" Kim said as she picked the glass up off the floor and got another towel to finish wiping up the floor and table.

The blond quickly polished off his breakfast and handed the dishes to his Mother-In-Law before following Kim out of the room. They grabbed their backpacks and headed out the front door.

"Ron," Kim laughed in resignation of the sitch, "Mom wants to view the disc with Daddy when they're alone."

"Why KP," Ron pondered, "don't they want us there so we can tell them whats going on in the pictures?"

"No," Kim chuckled, "Mom want to get Dad into bed."

"But they go to bed every night."

"Think Ron," Kim tried to get through to her goofy blond husband. "We were naked the whole time... the whole squad... of girls!"

A few seconds passed before Ron's eyes widened in realization. "Oooooh, I get it. She wants him to get... because the girls were... KP! The video is of us having...!" He shook his head and laughed. "I don't think your Dad will ever look at me the same after he sees that disc!"

"Ron, you are so naive sometimes," Kim sighed and latched onto his arm with both hands. "Don't ever change."

"But I thought you and Monique want me to dress better?"

Kim fell onto the grass in an all out, no holding back, belly laugh. Ron picked up his wife and cradled her in his arms as he continued on to school. "What was all that with your Mom?" he asked when Kim finally settled down.

"Mom wanted to know how many orgasm I had last night," the redhead informed her husband.

"So what was the before and after part?" Ron queried.

Kim giggled. "Mom wanted to know if I had them before or after we went to sleep."

"And you told her both?" the blond boy begged in shock.

"You know I can't lie very well to my parents," Kim laughed. "Mom can read me like a book."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron walked to their respective lockers to stow their homework books and retrieve the ones for their first period class. "Hi guys!" Tara cheered and ran up to them, "how's domestic life?"

"Just swell," Kim said slightly miffed. "Bonnie gave my Mom all the pictures and video from the wedding."

"What's so bad about that?" the platinum blond girl asked innocently.

"Kim's Mom wants to watch it with Mr. Dr. P," Ron answered as he walked over to the two cheerleaders.

"Yeah, again so what?" Tara shrugged and giggled.

"You don't mind that my Father will see pictures of you naked?" Kim begged in astonishment, "just so my Mother can get some?"

Tara thought for all of two seconds before she smiled at the couple. "No, not really. I'm a cheerleader and I'm used to men ogling my body. I don't really mind if it helps your Mom and Dad in the bedroom, just as long as he doesn't make a pass at me or anything."

"That's really progressive of you," Kim pondered as the three started to walk to their first class.

"Well, I'm not an exhibitionist or anything but the way I see it," Tara started in deep contemplation, "I wasn't doing anything bad or nasty or seductive. I was just, you know, in my birthday suit. There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Some people might think so," Kim said sadly, "but you're right. There isn't anything wrong going sans apparel. I wish more people thought that way."

"Speaking of clothes," Ron jumped in, "that's a really pretty dress. Is it new?"

"Yes it is," Tara said proudly as she twirled once to let the skirt flounce up and out. "I bought it yesterday at Smarty Mart."

"I'm glad to see Ron's tip went to good use." Kim smiled. "What was the bet all about? I mean the twenty dollar bet you mentioned when Ron payed for your ministerial services on Saturday."

"Oh that," Tara blushed and shied a bit. "It was in two parts. I bet Bonnie you would get naked right away and she thought Little Ron would immediately rise to the occasion when he saw the us three in the buff."

"Well I did and Little Ron didn't," Kim pronounced. She glanced around and, not seeing any school staff around, gave Ron a quick peck on the lips. "I'm proud of you Ron for handling the sitch like you did."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and winced. "I think you might wanna Thank Monkey Fist the next time we see him."

"Why would I want to Thank him?" Kim asked, totally confused at the suggestion.

"If it weren't for Fist and his obsession with all things monkey I never woulda got zapped with the MMP," Ron confessed with a blush. "After I got the Powers I found I can control my... thing, a lot better. Even when I'm in the mood it don't rise up until I want it to and I can go for like, hours without letting go at night when I go solo. I can also, well, let go seven or eight times before I get bored and go to sleep. When I'm not sleepy at all I sometimes do it all night."

"I like the sound of that," Bonnie marveled as she came up behind the threesome and threw her arms around Kim and Ron. "We're going to have to get together next time my Mom is out of town."

"Or when my Mom and Dad go out for the evening," Tara jumped in.

Kim stopped in her tracks as a huge smile spread over her face. The two blonds and one brunette came to a halt and peered at the redhead. "What is it K?" Bonnie finally asked.

"Ron, isn't it about time we get a little training in with the monkeys ninjas?" Kim asked her husband.

"I guess," Ron answered and scratched the side of his head. "We haven't been up to the cabin in over a month."

"We have four days off this weekend," Bonnie said catching Kim's drift. "I wouldn't mind a little hike in the mountains and relaxing in a hot springs."

"As long as we get Dementor behind bars and the rest of the villains cooperate," Kim pondered aloud, "I can't think of any reason why we all shouldn't spend some time up at the cabin."

"I'd take that little Bavarian Bastard down with my bare hands," Bonnie snarled, "if it means we could have a free weekend like that."

Kim handed off her books to Ron and turned on her wrist Kimmunicator. "Wade, what's the sitch with Dementor?"

"Good morning to you too Kim," Wade, still in his pajamas, said rubbing his eyes. "I just woke up."

"Were you playin Everlot til the wee hours again?" Ron asked with a laugh.

"I'm sorry Wade I didn't know," Kim said in apology. "We have a four day weekend this week and I want to make sure all the bad guys are taken care of. You mentioned on Monday that Dementor was doing something before I cut you off."

"Dementor, yeah right," Wade muttered as he filled his tumbler with soda and sat down in his chair. "He escaped from prison Monday and hasn't been see since. Do you want me to start looking for him?"

"Yes Please and Thank You," Kim said kindly, "but after you wake up and get some breakfast."

"Okay," Wade said as he stretched and yawned, "I'll get back to you as soon as I find out anything."

"How did you do in Everlot last night?" Ron asked quickly before Wade signed off.

Wade's smile arose for the first time during the conversation. "The Wizard, Rules!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie walked down the hall to her locker just before lunch. For two and a half days now she had passed by her former posse without looking their way or hearing any comments coming from them. She knew she would come under fire sooner or later from the newly crowned Queen Bethany and her court but it hadn't happened yet. Bethany had taken her place at the top of the Food Chain, or at least that was the word in the hall, and Beth had held her barbs. It was driving Bonnie crazy waiting for the venom to begin so she decided to be the instigator and see where thing would go.

Bonnie walked up to the court and faced off against Bethany. "What's the matter with you Beth?" she asked sternly. "You have a perfectly good target right here and you haven't tossed word one my way. Maybe you don't have what it take to be on top."

The raven haired girl's face reddened in anger as she straightened up to her full five foot nine inch height. "I haven't said anything to you Bonnie because you know too many of my secrets. But if you want to go at it I'm sure I can dredge up a few hurtful zingers to throw your way."

"Hey," Bonnie took a half step back, "I was just curious as to when you might start harshing on me. If you don't want to, I'd be more than happy to let sleeping dogs lie. And I do know a few secrets about you and your dog Bingo." The comment brought a few gasps from the other ladies of the court.

"Bonnie," Beth said aghast as she looked around to see if anyone in the hall was listening in on the conversation, "you know we'd been drinking when that incident happened and I was more than a little horny. Please don't say anything about that."

Bonnie shrugged and turned to walk away. "Okay Beth, I take it we're going to keep quiet then."

"Sure Bonnie," the newly crowned Queen said with a sigh as a smirk arose on her face. "If you keep quiet about Bingo, I won't mention you and Middleton front four."

Bonnie spun back to the raven haired Queen. "Is that all you got? Me and the defensive front line of the football team? I'm kinda proud of that one little dalliance. I know you couldn't handle more than one guy at a time, if that!"

"Why would I want to go at it with multiple partners?" Bethany shot back. "Just because you possess a super-high sex drive that got you pregnant, it doesn't mean the rest of us should be sex freaks."

"If you want to know," Bonnie angrily stepped back into Bethany's face, "my doctor said my sex drive is normal for someone my age! I know for a fact you haven't been with one guy your entire life! You're the freak! You don't care a snap about sex so you'll wind up a dried up, old maid with your dog"

"I, I..."

Bonnie looked around the at rest of the girls. "Is this is the best you can do? Has Beth hosted any parties for your girls yet? Have you gone shopping together atallsince I left the court? I doubt it. I think the Food Chain has run it's course and you ladies should move on, find yourselves a boyfriend or three and have a good time. Just remember to take your meds! That's what got me pregnant!" Bonnie flipped her short shag haircut in triumph and stormed off down the hall.

The girls of the court looked at one another then at Bethany. Slowly they all backed off a few steps, turned and walked away.


	13. School Lunch

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and if you excuse me now I need to meet up with my alien friends and go shopping on Alpha Centauri. The mall closes early there so I gotta jet.

Nobility

Chapter 13 School Lunch

Bonnie stopped at her locker before she headed to the cafeteria for lunch. As she stepped through the door she spotted Ron and Kim at their usual table with Monique and Felix. The unusual thing was Tara was sitting there too. The blond girl stood and waved her over.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked as she approached the group. "I'll need to get my food before I can join you."

"No you won't," Tara giggled. "Ron spent his free period this morning in the Home Ec. room and made us all lunch. Sit down and dig in."

Bonnie looked over the heaping platters in the middle of the table. "Wow Ron Ron, that's quite a feast."

"KP and me got the good news right after our first period," Ron said beaming. "Wade called."

"Wade told us Dementor was captured yesterday evening when he tried to enter Henchco Industries to order some new henchmen," Kim inform the brunette. "The Bavarian Bastard, as you so colorfully called him, didn't put up a fight and went quietly so we have a free weekend all to ourselves. That's the reason we're celebrating, although the feast was already in the making before we got the news."

"I also hear we have something else to celebrate," Monique chimed in. "The word in the hall is you took down Queen Bethany and disbanded the Food Chain in under two minutes. That girl, has to be an all-time World'sRecord."

"But that just..." Bonnie uttered as she looked at the door and pointed in total confusion. "That just happened a few minutes ago. How'd you know about it already?"

"You think you're the only one who has this school wired B?" Kim asked with a giggle. "I think Monique has secret microphones hidden all around the halls and classrooms. That's the only way I can figure she knows what she knows when she knows it."

"Here ya go," Ron said as he pushed a plate full of food over as Bonnie sat down. "Remember Bon Bon, you're eating for two now."

"But don't get too fat," Felix added. "I like the shape you're in and I don't think you should go overboard."

"You keep out of this Sweetie," Monique said sharply as she slapped the boy's arm. "You're mine now and I won't have you flirting with another girl."

"Who's flirting?" Felix shot back innocently. "I'm just saying Bonnie looks good and she doesn't have to eat like a pig. She should eat properly and only gain the amount of weight she needs for her baby."

"Uh Huh!" Monique crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "That's not what I heard comin out of your mouth."

The two teens started to argue with Monique doing most of the aggressive talking and Felix playing defense. Bonnie picked up a piece of fried chicken and took a bite as she watched the show. As she chewed her chicken she leaned over to Ron and quietly asked, "Do those two usually go at it like this?"

"Yeah." Ron nervously laughed. "Ever since they decided to go steady this summer they've been arguing like cats and frogs during the day and going at it like bunnies at night." He took a bite of his baby back ribs and wiped his mouth. "I think they'll get married before the semester is over."

"Oh Ron Ron," Bonnie salivated as she sporked a mouthful of side salad, "this is marvelous cole slaw. What store did you get it from?"

"It's not from any store," Kim said wiping her mouth. "Ron made it. Isn't it delicious?"

"I'll say," Bonnie agreed as she sporked another mouthful. "And the chicken is super too. Do you guys eat this well often?"

Kim grabbed Ron's arm and nestled over to him. "Only when we can smuggle in the ingredients. Otherwise it's the usual lunchroom fare or a spare granola bar I keep in my locker."

"Ummm!" Bonnie moaned as she gnawed at a rib bone, "this sauce is excellent! When did you have time to do baby back ribs? Don't they take like hours to prepare?"

"They only uses the Home Ec. room once or twice a week," Ron said smiling around a cob of corn, "so when it's empty I go in when I first get to school and start boilin the ribs. Then between second and third periods I stick em in the oven. Just after third period I slather the sauce and let em slow cook some more. They're ready when I stop by on my way to the lunchroom and, Voila!"

"That's ingenious Ron Ron!" Bonnie praised as she took a sip from a can of soda. Bonnie's eye's lit up when she tasted the liquid. The can slowly left her lips and she smiled. "Since when does beer come in a soda can?"

"Oh that!" Kim tittered. "We kinda like something stronger with our baby back ribs and repackage our beverages. It was Felix' idea really, but we only do it when we have the ribs."

"Ribs and brew somehow seem to go together," Ron added. "Anyway, Felix got the knowhow and his Cyber Robotics chair does the rest. Just don't get drunk and spill the refried beans."

"Oh I won't," Bonnie swore as she crossed her heart. "This lunch is too good to put the Kibosh on for future meals and my doctor said I shouldn't drink too much with a baby on the way. She told me an occasional drink wouldn't hurt it during the first trimester. I'm not much of a beer person anyway."

The three looked over to the arguing couple and saw the steam of the debate was quickly dissipating and an illegal PDA was on the way.

Bonnie peered over at her blond girlfriend who was finishing off her corn on the cob. "What about you T. You haven't said a word since I sat down at the table."

"I haven't said anything because I've been eating." Tara giggled and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Ever since I found out about their little picnics, I've been sneaking over to Kim and Ron's table and pigging out when they eat like this."

"Tara has always been welcome at our table," Kim winced and shrank in on herself in slight embarrassment. "If you had come over with her and minded your tongue, well, we would have welcomed you too."

"You mean I could have been eating fine food instead of the slop they've been serving us," Bonnie begged in amazement, "and all I had to do was give up the Food Chain and be nice to you?"

"You wouldn'ta had to be nice to us all the time or give up the Food Chain," Ron shied back defensively, "but if you woulda been nice to us during lunchtime we woulda let you sit in at what we like to call the Secret Senior's Table."

"You are a Senior after all and we always look after our own," Kim said discretely.

"I guess it was all my fault," Bonnie sighed as she pushed the half can of 'soda' over to Ron. "I got so caught up in the Food Chain and our rivalry here at school I sort of lost sight of what's really important. It's the friendships I've made," she patted Tara's hand then looked lovingly at the heroic couple, "and the ones that happened too late that are really important."

"What do you mean too late," Kim queried. "Ron and I aren't going anywhere soon."

"Aren't you going off to some foreign college?" Bonnie begged pointing at the redhead. "I thought I heard you had applied to schools in France and England amongst other places."

"Yes I did," Kim blushed, "and I've been accepted to all of them. It's just that I've decided to stick closer to home. All the classes I need are at Upperton University and Ron has been accepted at the Middleton University of Culinary Knowledge so..."

"So your going to Up U," Bonnie asked pointing at Kim, then she turned to Ron, "and you're going to MUCK this fall? You'll both be living at home and commuting to college while running off at the drop of a hat to take down the bad guys?"

"Actually," Kim said as she folded her hands on the table, "the bad guys haven't been escaping as much and things have slowed down, Villain-wise that is. The prisons have been getting a lot better at foiling the escapes and Ron and I are almost out of the hero business. I've had more babysitting jobs from the website than calls to save the world this last month."

"Does that mean you might actually get to have a normal life," Tara queried as she finally pushed her plate piled high with rib and chicken bones away.

"We hope so." Kim linked hands with Ron. "And that means we can start looking for a home to raise a family in."

"It kinda depends on our parents," Ron said as he squeezed his wife's hands. "Both our Moms are wanting grandkids as soon as possible but they don't want to let us go. Empty Nest Syndrome and/or Separation Anxiety verses their desires to let us live on our own and maybe baby a baby again. Mom's got Hanna but she wants Kim and me to start a family like yesterday."

"Just imagine," Kim tittered, "Hanna and her niece or nephew could only be a few years apart in age."

"If business is as slow as you say it is," Tara chirped with a giggle, "Bonnie's baby and yours would have a smaller age difference and you could babysit for each other."

"We haven't decided if we're ready to have children yet," Kim said warily. "I still haven't decided what I want to do after college."

"What do you mean K," Bonnie asked, perplexed. "Didn't you just say Up U had all the classes you need?"

Kim leaned back in her seat and frowned. "It's not so much the courses I want to take as it's, well, the course I want to take with my life. When I almost lost Ron to you it got me thinking. If I pursued my initial intent to become an International Diplomat it would take me away from Ron for days, weeks or months at a time. I was just about lost when I didn't have him around from Saturday night through Monday afternoon. I mean I could barely concentrate on my homework Saturday night. I half expected the phone to ring or see his head pop around a doorway or some other thing to happen to brighten my day. And Rufus wasn't there to eat half my food! I never want that to happen again." Kim looked lovingly at the naked mole rat almost buried in chicken and rib bones.

"I can kinda understand that," Bonnie said in deep contemplation. "You two have been virtually inseparable for your entire lives and go together like peaches and cream. No, actually you two are like a violin and bow. Kim the violin, is plucky and okay on her own but she needs her bow, Ron, to make beautiful music and be complete."

"Yeah," Kim tittered in realization, "I like that analogy. Anyway, I did a little thinking when Ron wasn't around and came to the conclusion that I'd rather stick close to him for the rest of my life than try to fulfill some fantasy of saving the world from itself. The hero business was fun while it lasted but it's just about over now and it's time to move on to other things. I'll probably take a few college classes but I'm thinking I should settle down and become a Domestic Engineer."

"But what if Drakken or one of the other villains escape?" Tara begged.

"If the threat is really dire," Kim said with a smirk, "Ron and I would go out and stop it, as long as I'm not full-blown pregnant at the time. Global Justice is starting to be more effective and they can handle most of the villainous stuff that goes down." Kim sighed as a resoluteness settled on her countenance. "If I'm pregnant at the time, I guess living under one of the bad guy's rule wouldn't be too bad. If it gets too harrowing, Ron, the kids and I could always go live in our mountain cabin out of harms way."

"You'd let a bad man like Drakken or Dementor take over the world?" Bonnie begged, taken aback.

"Yeah, I guess," Kim shrugged. "I mean after a few months it would all fall apart anyway. Drakken is so self-foiling he wouldn't be able to rule for very long if he ever got the chance, and the other baddies wouldn't last more than three or four months tops before the world would rally together and they'd be taken down. Shego's the only one I fear. If she ever decided to strike out on her own she could complete take over and not be taken down. As long as Shego is happy being under contract to Drakken I think we're safe."

"Could you handle a life without all the thrills and excitement of world travel and dangerous missions?" Bonnie begged. "Wouldn't that bore you to death?"

Ron wrapped an arm around his wife and smiled his goofy grin. "She's Kim Possible. She can do anything."

Kim snuggled into the one-armed embrace. "No Sweetie. I'm Kim Stoppable now but I can still do anything, including support my Master Chef husband and be a good Wife and Mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday noon rolled around and the two blonds, one brunette and one redhead met at Kim's locker as they had arranged. Kim sighed before she opened her locker and turned on her computer.

Wade's smiling face appeared on the monitor. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Wade," Kim said and sighed again setting herself for any possible bad news, "our four day weekend starts in a couple of hours. I know the Kimmunicator reception up at the cabin is spotty so I'd like to do a roll call and make sure we're free and clear for our mini vacation."

Wade typed for two seconds, swiped his mouse and clicked once. "Okay, ready."

"Dementor."

Wade clicked his mouse and smiled. "Behind bars in the Federal Pen but next month he's being transfered to the Penitentiary Bavarian System." Wade sadly shook his head. "I've hear that PBS is worse than Devil's Island, that their educational re-programming could really screw up your mind."

"Motor Ed."

Wade swiped and clicked. ""He's in the State Penitentiary."

"DNAmy?"

"On loan to the State loony bin while she's being evaluated, but she's under lock and key."

"Duff Killigan."

"He's in solitary in the Loch Ness Correctional Facility. There's no way for him to get any materials to make exploding golf balls so he can't break out."

"Frugal Lucre?"

Wade laughed. "He has his own cell in the State Pen. It seems no one wants to bunk with him for some reason. Rumor has it he talks nonstop until it drives his cell mate insane."

"How about the Seniors?"

"They're on their island," Wade said as he checked a report. "It seems Senor Senior Sr has a new hobby. He decided villainy wasn't cost effective and he's collecting old boats now. He has fifteen different antique yachts moored at the island with more on the way. Oh, and he just put in a bid for the Queen Mary."

"What about Junior?"

Wade's eyes went wide before he fell into a huge belly laugh.

"What?" Ron begged.

"Junior..." Wade laughed a bit more then calmed down. "It looks like Junior is training for the Olympic Giant Slalom. He had a slope cut into the mountain on the island and has sixty snow making machines running twenty four hours a day. You wanna see some the footage? It's hilarious!"

Kim smirked and let out a little chuckle. "Maybe later, we need to get to class shortly. How about Monkey Fist?"

Wade laughed again at the footage running on one of his monitors before swiping the mouse. "Monkey Fist... let's see. Oh. It looks like the Chinese Government has him chained in a cell for violating a sacred temple in the Wuhan District. He's been sentenced to five life terms."

"Is that all?" Ron pondered aloud. "What about Adrenna Lynn?"

"Wow!"

"Wow what Wade?" Kim wondered to her Web Wizard.

"You'll never believe this! She's been completely rehabilitated and released!"

"That I don't believe," Kim said shaking her head. "What's the sitch?"

"G.J. put her on an experimental drug therapy," Wade said as he typed for a second, "and it worked! Adrenna now has a job as a sales clerk in a big department store and she's dating one of the floor managers. It appears she's happy where she is and she's taking her meds by her own volition."

"O-kay," Kim said warily. "Now the big one. What about Drakken?"

Wade swiped his mouse and smiled. "He's buried deep, literally. It seems the Warden got wise and placed Drakken in the most secure cell he could find, ten stories underground. There's no way anyone could break him out."

"And Shego?"

"She's shacked up with Midas the masseuse in Greece," Wade said as he read a report then gasped. "This report says they're engaged!"

"You think they'll invite us to the wedding?" Ron giggled. "If so we need to figure out a gift for them."

Kim crossed her arms and smiled wickedly. "We didn't invite Shego to either of our weddings so I doubt she'll invite us to hers." Kim returned her attention back to Wade. "What about the rest of the minor headaches we occasionally encounter?"

"Camille Leone and the Fashionistas are behind bars making vanity license plates."

"What about Camille's shape shifting power?" Ron asked the Web Meister. "That's how she escaped the last time, by morphing into a guard and walkin out."

"Camille underwent Dr. Beaufox' knife again," Wade said as he leaned back in his chair. "He reversed her morphing abilities and she's back to normal. Well, as normal as a disinherited heiress could be. All the rest of the bad guys like The Mathter, Falsetto Jones and even Aviarius are behind bars and behaving themselves. Even Jack Hench has been taken into custody for aiding and abetting known criminals. G.J. just raided Henchco Industries and it'll take months for them to sift through all the information they've confiscated. It looks like Henchco is out of business for quite a while so you're free and clear for the entire weekend."

All four teens at the locker let out a collective sigh of relief. "Thanks Wade, you rock as always," Kim chimed as a bright smile arose and spread across her face.

"In High Digital Definition," Ron added with a thumbs up.

"Woo Hooooo!" Rufus cheered from his Big Buddy's shoulder.

"I'll try to contact you if anything comes up," Wade said leaning in to his computer and cracking his knuckles, "or I'll send a ride out to pick you up."

"Won't the pilot be able to see us in the buff?" Bonnie begged and absentmindedly covered her breasts with her arms.

"If you're worried about getting peeped on when we're in the hot springs," Ron assured his brunette friend by wrapping an arms around her shoulder," don't. You can hear a helicopter or VTOL coming twenty miles away."

"It happened to us on our last visit," Kim completed Ron's assurance. "We were able to dry off, get dressed and we still had to wait five minutes for the jet to land."

"If you're still worried," Tara said with a smirk, "you can always wear your swim suit. But why would you care? We sit out by your pool all the time in the nude."

"No one can see us there," Bonnie proclaimed. "Nobody can get within a thousand yard of the back property without setting off an intruder alarm."

"And no one can get within ten miles of our posted property," Kim continued her assurance, "without trespassing and the monkey ninjas getting wind of them or setting off a few traps of Ron's devious design."

"I set the traps to keep the bears and mountain lions out of the area," Ron said boastfully, "but the monkey ninjas keep them at bay anyway."

"Well... okay. I guess it will be alright," Bonnie said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry guys," Wade guaranteed with a beaming, confident smile, "the four of you won't be disturbed this weekend. I promise."

"Hey!" the naked mole rats harshed at the computer screen.

"Sorry Rufus," Wade apologized, "I mean you five."

"S'no Big," Rufus said with a cheesy grin and wave of the paw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wade's guarantee sounds ominous, doesn't it.


	14. The Cabin

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and a dram of Single Malt Scotch from my Brother-In-Law for knocking out 14 chapters. The heavy lemons are mostly over so you can read the rest of the story for the story's sake or leave now if you only came for the sex. There is a touch of lemonade (watered down) in chapters 16 and 18. I was going to end it after the scene in the kitchen and Kim rolling in the grass laughing in chapter 12 but new ideas kept me awake.

Nobility

Chapter 14 The Cabin

"We're getting close to the cabin," Kim warned Tara and Bonnie who were behind Ron as they all hiked single file through a grove of pine trees. "Just be sure to stay on the path."

"What path?" Bonnie whimsically sassed back as she glanced around. "I haven't seen a path for like the last forty minutes K." She playfully kicked at a small pile of pine needles and cones.

"Well," Ron pondered her point, "don't stray far from where Kim and me walk then."

"Why Ron," Tara asked curiously as she too peered warily around her surroundings. "Are some of your traps nearby?"

Ron picked up a stick and tossed it five feet to one side of Bonnie. A very large toothless metal bear trap snapped shut with a loud clang causing the two girls to jump and yip with a start. "They ain't lethal or nothin but they'll leave a nasty bruise. They also let the monkey ninja know someone is near so they can form ranks and attack."

Both Kim and Ron snapped into a defensive stance when howls and shrieks started echoing from all around. Bonnie and Tara stood back to back and cowered.

"Here they come," Kim hollered and set herself.

"I don't see anything," Bonnie said as her eyes darted around the small pine tree studded area they were in.

"Look up," Ron managed to yelp before two small furry creatures dressed in black gis dropped down from the trees and landed on him. He managed to fend off one of black clad attackers with a karate chop but the second had dropped onto his backpack and wrapped it's arms around his throat. Ron grabbed the hirsute hands at the front of his neck and rolled forward dislodging the second attacker, hurling it ten feet in front of him. The small monkey landed in a tuck and roll and came up in a fighting stance.

Kim found herself surrounded by six of the black clad ninjas. She side kicked one to the right of her while another in front found a straight palm strike planted to it's chest, launching it backward. Kim cartwheeled out of the menacing circle and yelled, "OUT!"

The three monkey ninja stalking Bonnie and Tara snapped to attention, bowed to the two girls and ran over to join the others who had assembled in front of Kim and Ron. The couple bowed low to the black clad group and the monkeys returned the honor.

"Hey," Ron hollered as he counted the pack in front of him again, "one's missing. Where's Chippy?" A slightly smaller monkey fell into ranks, tied his gi and pulled the hood over his head. When properly attired he bowed to Kim and Ron and smiled weakly.

"Isn't that..." Tara queried as she and Bonnie joined the married couple standing in front of the mob of monkeys and pointed at the late comer. "Yes! That one looks just like Kim's yearbook picture from our junior year!"

"Yep, that's Chippy," Kim said slightly miffed as she pulled an empty banana peal from the inside of the monkey's gi, "and you've been sneaking snacks again, haven't you Chippy?"

"Uh huh," Chippy nodded sheepishly.

"Everybody listen up," Ron said commandingly getting the ninjas attention. He pointed to his two new friends. "This is Bonnie and Tara. Bonnie is the brunette and Tara is the... well, she's the other one. They're friends of mine and Kim's. They're good guys and don't know Martial Arts so you'll treat them as guest. Good guy guests! That means no fightin with friends!" he warned sternly shaking his head slowly for extra emphasis. Ron turned to the two and shrugged. "They catch on quicker if you tell them with rhyming words. Unfortunately I ain't no poet."

Bonnie stepped forward and grabbed a lock of her hair. "Bonnie, brunette. Bonnie, no battle." The monkeys looked at one another then back at Bonnie and nodded happily and chittered gleefully.

Tara walked up beside Bonnie and motioned to herself with both hands. "Tara... tolerate." The platinum blond nodded her head and smiled. "Treat Tara... tremendous!"

The dozen monkey ninjas surrounded the two girls and warily looked them over. Finally, Chippy and one of the other fur balls approached and shook hands with the girls. When they backed away others took their place and glad-handed Tara and Bonnie.

"I think they've accepted you into our clan," Kim said with a growing smile. "Come on. We're almost to the cabin."

Chippy climbed onto Ron's back and rode on his shoulder as the blond boy took the hand/paws of two others. A monkey ninja each latched onto Kim's free hands as she led the way. Tara followed Kim and Ron and quickly found both of her hands holding a gi clad monkey. Bonnie shrugged, reached out and took the paws of two other ninja and tailed behind. The three other monkey ninjas scampered ahead.

The four teens shed their backpacks as they emerged from the trees and walked into a large clearing surrounding a quaint log cabin. Four monkeys grabbed the packs and scurried toward the cabin while the other dashed off in all directions.

"Where are they going with our stuff?" Bonnie asked as she watched the four disappear into the cabin.

"They'll unpack for us and store the supplies we brought," Kim said with a smirk. "At Club Stoppable, you barely have to raise a finger. The rest of them are off to spar and work out. Now," Kim began as she took off her shirt and headed for the back of the cabin, "who's up for a little hot springing?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you Chippy," Tara said politely as she accepted a glass from the petite monkey and settled back in the steamy hot water with a sigh. "This is Heaven."

"Where's Jack with that sun block," Ron wondered aloud as he sat up and looked at the cabin. "Ain't it time to reapply?"

"Not quite Sweetie," Kim sighed and pulled him back into her arms. "They have a better sense of time than either you or I have. They'll come out when it's time."

"Is Chippy wearing the dress from that school picture?" Tara wondered aloud as she watched the mentioned monkey scurry over to the outdoor bar and start wiping down a few glasses.

"Yeah," Kim laughed slightly vexed, "Nana sent it to me for the school photo but I won't be caught dead wearing that, Ugh, dress. Chippy can have it."

"Kim called it the Nana dress," Ron said with a titter, "but I call it the Ba-Nana dress. Chippy always has some stains on it from all the bananas he snacks on."

A small group of eight Monkey ninja came out of the cabin and paired up. Kim and Ron got out of the water and stood by the side of the steaming pool while a pair each began to slather sunblock on them. As soon as Tara tentatively stood and got out, two other black clad ninjas came to her and started their job. The final two went to the prone Bonnie who was lying, snoring lightly on a towel, on the ground and started on her backside.

"If you don't want them to touch any of your private areas," Ron said, "just hold your hand out." Kim and Ron held out their hands in demonstration and received a small squirt of the block which they applied to their sensitive personal areas. "Otherwise you'll get it all over from them." Tara quickly held out her hands.

The two who had been applying lotion to Bonnie gently picked her up and turned her over onto her back. They continued their job like it was a normal routine they did every day. The three teens watched as the monkeys got to Bonnie's private areas. She squirmed a bit under the ministration and groaned, "Oh Ron Ron, that feels wonderful. You have a great pair of hands but I'm satisfied with what we did when we arrived. You don't have to do me again."

Ron leaned over to the brunette and softly said, "I'm not Bon Bon. I'm just making sure you don't get sunburned." He watched as the monkeys finished and bowed to him. Ron returned the honor and the eight scampered off.

Tara, Kim and Ron slid back into the water and settled in. They tried to stifle a laugh when Bonnie began to softly snore again.

"What else is there to do up here," Tara asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ron and I usually spar with the monkeys for a few hours, then soak in the hot springs and grab a bite to eat before we crash for like a day," Kim said with a sigh. "We tend to catch up on a lot of sleep that we miss out on during our hectic travels and school life. What would you like to do?"

"I was hoping we could discuss what's going to happen when Bonnie won't be able to cheer anymore," Tara said as she sat up. "I'm not sure if you realize it but Bonnie is a major part of the squad and she'll be sorely missed."

"Oh I realize what Bonnie means to the squad," Kim said as she moved over to her blond female friend, "and to me. Bonnie pushes me to be better and she motivates all of the girls too. Whenever Bonnie would butt in with an idea to improve a routine I wouldn't use it right away, but I'd incorporate it later on in a new one. That's why I want her to stick around and be like a coach. She's so knowledgeable she'll be able to watch us and see any flaws that I can't spot while I'm performing, and she'll keep me on my toes."

"Will we need to recruit a new girl?" Tara posed in thought, "or can we adapt the routine to work with only seven girls?"

"I haven't really thought about it much since I considered leaving the squad myself for half a day." Kim thought about it for a second. "We'll have to walk through the routine a few times and see what has to be changed without Bonnie in it."

"Does that mean you won't be mad at us for trying to follow you up here?" Kim and Tara turned to see Marcella with a rope around her neck that was strung back to the necks of the other captured cheer squad members. They were being escorted, single file, to the back of the cabin by a few furry ninja. "I think we're prisoners of war." Marcella held her hands up to show her wrists were also tied.

"Nope," Ron happily chimed as he stood and went to the group. "Actually you're trespassers so they brought you here to be interrogated." Ron bowed to the monkey ninja guards. "The girls are alright. They're more friends." The monkeys chattered wildly as they went to work untying the ropes around the girls wrists and necks. When the last cheerleader was released the ninja assembled before Ron and bowed. "Kim and me didn't know they was coming or we woulda told ya. You did a great job protecting the property." Ron put a fist in the other palm and bowed. "First prepare the cabin for our additional guest then assemble in one hour and we'll spar. You're dismissed."

The monkey ninja grabbed the packs from the girls and dashed into the cabin with a howl.

"You guys aren't hurt at all are you?" Ron begged the girls as he checked Jessica's wrists. "They didn't tied the ropes too tight?"

"No, I think were alright," Liz said as she looked to each girl who all nodded. "You're... watch monkeys jumped us about a mile back and we were so surprised that we didn't put up a struggle. I guess that why they didn't treat us too bad."

"They're well trained," Kim said as she walked over and wrapped an arm around Ron's bare waist. "Why did you follow us up here?"

"All our boyfriends are getting together for four days of watching football on TV," Hope chimed in. "The only time they'd pay any attention to us is during the commercials and we didn't want any part of that."

"Tara told me what you four would be doing," Crystal spoke up and stepped forward. "We thought we could work on the routine during the long weekend and we could spend some time up here in the mountains."

"But Tara didn't say anything about monkeys," Marcella said shaking her head. "Are they safe to be around?"

"They obey Ron implicitly," Kim said as she led the group over to the hot springs, "and they'll listen to me, well, most of the times."

"The monkey ninjas are a fightin force that Kim and me train with. They stay up here year round," Ron added. "They're really clean and they'll cater to all your needs. Just one thing though. If you go wandering in the woods be sure to take one of them along. They'll protect you from the wild animals and traps I set."

Five monkeys came out of the house carrying the large pool towels the girls had brought along. They waited for the girls to strip and exchanged the towels for the girls clothing taking the apparel back into the cabin.

"Ron Ron," Bonnie purred and stretched as she sat up, "if you want to you can apply more suntan lotion. Do me like you did the last time."

"George, Ringo," Ron yelled. Two black clad fur balls came running and started to spread lotion over Bonnie's body. Her scream could be heard ten miles away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, so much for an undisturbed weekend for the four, but could anyone else show up?


	15. Shego and Seduction

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and a glass of Single Malt Scotch from my In-Law. When I hit 20 chapters I get a whole bottle.

Nobility

Chapter 15 Shego and Seduction

"That was super ladies," Bonnie yelled and clapped her hands. "I think the adjustments we've made to the routine yesterday and today will work out just fine when I can't be with you." The five monkey ninja that had been watching clapped and howled excitedly too.

"This is an interesting way to practice," Hope said as she wiped her brow with a towel. "I didn't think cheering without clothes or shoes on would work when you suggested it Bonnie, but I really love the breeze when I do my cartwheels and Herkies. I just fee so free!"

"It's how I practice out in the back yard," Bonnie said with a wry smile.

"Maybe we should hold all our practices at Bonnie's house from now on," Crystal tittered. "And Ron and Rufus can watch us." The brunette overtly winked at the naked mole rat lying by the springs. Rufus groaned, smiled weakly and tossed a tiny wave back.

"It's too bad you can't perform like that during a game," Ron tittered from the sidelines next to his Little Buddy. "The guys would play extra hard and I betcha could fill the bleachers two or three times over if you did the routine without a stitch on like that."

"More like ten times," Shego said, slowly applauding as she emerged from the trees and walked up on the group. "I'd attend a few games myself if you pranced around in the raw all the time during a game. Maybe you could get the players to play in the buff too."

"Shego!" Kim said taking a naked defensive stance. "How did you find us and why did you come? Are you here for a fight?"

"Chill out Princess," the green hued woman said as she walked over and took a glove off to test the water in the hot spring. "I'm only here out of curiosity. I've overflown your little getaway cabin a few times in the hover car and wanted to see it up close."

"What about your boyfriend Midas," Ron asked as he stood unclothed in front of the other bare cheerleaders to protect them. "Are you tired of him already?"

"Are you kidding me?" Shego let out a cackling laugh. "No, he strained his brain while lifting weights." The light green Villainess became serious for a second. "No, actually he was having some problems and went to see his doctors. They found an aneurysm." Shego pointed at Kim, "Your Mother is operating on him tomorrow. I want the best for my man so I brought him to Middleton. I just wanted to tell you he and I are getting married when he recovers and I'm out of the business."

Kim eased her stance slightly, still wary of her main bane of existence. "I love the locution Shego but I don't sense the sentiment."

"Kimmie, Kimmie Kimmie," Shego said as she took off her other glove and started to kick off her boots, "do you know how much Midas charges for his services?" Kim slowly shook her head. "I didn't think so. Let me just say he has the golden touch is in his hands, and a few other places on his body. He makes more in one day than I could steal in a week and he's great in bed. I don't need to work no more." She started to unzip her jumpsuit but stopped before exposing her breasts. "Can we talk in the springs or do you want to stand out here and catch your death of cold?"

"Why don't you ladies wait in the cabin where you'll be safe," Kim said cautiously as she slipped into the water opposite to where Shego stood. "If you see any of the monkey ninjas, tell them we have an intruder."

"That won't be necessary," Shego said with a wave of her hand dismissing the squad. "The little fellas know me from when I worked with Fist one time and they trust me." She lithely slipped out of her jumpsuit and into the water. "Oooooh, this feels wonderful!"

"Are you serious about getting out of the villain stuff," Ron asked as he took his place beside Kim and she snuggled into his embrace, "cause that would really simplify things for Kim and me."

"Wait," Shego said as she sat up and shook her head to clear it, "are you still going steady? I thought you two would be history by now."

"We're more than going steady," Kim tittered and kissed her husband on the lips, "we got married last Monday. It happened fairly fast but we'll still have the big ceremony for our relatives after school lets out. That's the way it goes sometimes."

"What happened?" Shego queried as she laid back into the soothing hot water. "I know. You're such a prude but you suddenly got all hot and bothered for the Buffoon's bod. When you couldn't do it because of your upbringing you jumped the gun and went to Vegas to get hitched. You couldn't wait for him to give you a good shag could you?"

"Yep, that's about the size of it," Ron chuckled, "cept the Vegas part."

"Be quiet Ron," Kim said a bit tweaked as she splashed some water at his face. "Shego doesn't need to know about our personal lives." Kim blushed a bit and turned to the ex-Villainess. "No, what happened is Bonnie, the brunette that was watching, was my chief rival at school and she found out she's pregnant. Ron and I offered our help and, well, to make a long story short we became friends and in the process I found out how much my life would suck if Ron wasn't around. That's why we got married. What's your story? Why would you want to give up the thrilling, glamorous life of crime?"

"Thrilling?" Shego cackled out a laugh, "it's not all that thrilling or glamorous. When Dr. D was around I'd sit in the lair and listen to him babble on and on about his latest scheme. It was laser this or ray that. It, was, boring! The only time I got out of the lair was when I went to steal a part or two that he needed. Then I was contractually obligated to return. With Drakken in the hoosegow and my contract expiring I was able to get rid of all those cheap henchmen he always hires and go out whenever I wanted. When Midas proposed I did a little calculating and realized I could give up the evil life and live like a queen! Well that and like I said, he's great between the sheets." Shego laced her fingers together and started squirting small water geysers. "The only thing I'll miss is our little playtimes together Princess."

"So I guess that means we're really out of the business," Ron sighed as bubbles burbled up out of the water from beneath him.

"Ron! Excuse you!" Kim said fanning her nose.

"Hey, the hot water makes me do it," the blond countered to his wife.

"Well, when you put it that way." A few huge bubbles came from below where Kim was sitting and she blushed a deep red. "I've been holding them in like, forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So then Dr. D. screamed like a little girl and fainted dead away," Shego said and laughed as she scraped her plate then forked the last little bite into her mouth. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and handed the fork, plate and napkin to a black clad ninja who disappeared into the cabin. "That was the best trout and fried bananas I've ever had," the green hued woman groaned and stretched. "Where'd you get the bananas?"

Ron pointed into the darkness that surrounded the campfire/cooking area in front of the cabin. "We grow our own in a hothouse that we set up out there about a half mile away. It's set right on top of a hot spring so the air inside is always at ninety degrees or more in the inner chamber and the outer surrounding room is always a comfortable seventy two. Just perfect for growing other vegetables."

"That's fascinating Ronnie," Shego enthused, "I'd like to see it sometime. How about now?"

Ron got up off the ground and brushed off his bare bottom. "Sure Shego. Do you wanna get dressed before we go for a walk?"

"It's a nice enough evening Ron," Kim said breaking away from her plate of food for a second. "Just remember to take a couple of lookouts with you."

"Right KP," her blond husband chimed with a thumbs up gesture. "John, Paul, you're with us. We're going to the garden for supplies." Two monkey ninja snapped to attention and one flanked to the left and ahead of Ron and Shego while the other trailed to the right and behind.

When they got to the green house Ron led Shego inside. "So, are you and Kimmie active?" she asked as she checked out a tomato plant ladened with fruit.

"Yeah," Ron enthused, slightly confused by the question, as he opened an inner door. "KP is still on the cheer squad and I'm playin football. In here are our banana trees. They produce year round so the monkey ninjas have plenty of food."

"Uh huh yeah Bananas. That's not what I mean," Shego monotoned as she enter the room. "Have you and Kim slept together?"

"Well," Ron said scratching the back of his neck, "if you wanta count all the times we've fallen asleep on a plane ride home from a mission or when we're watchin TV then yeah, we have slept together a coupla hundred times." He led Shego out of the inner room to the outer area that surrounded the glass enclosure. "Out here we grow tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers and other vegetables. KP really loves her salads when were up here. When we're not around, the monkeys take the excess to a neighbor of ours. He sells the veggies to a market in the closest town about thirty miles from here."

"How does Kimmie put up with..." Shego muttered, shaking her head in frustration before she came out and asked the question she wanted answered. "What I'm askin is have you and she done it yet?"

"Done what?" Ron asked innocently.

"Had sex!" Shego almost screamed. "I've been askin if you and the Princess have had sex yet! Have you danced between the sheet, gotten jiggy, done the mattress mambo, gotten down and dirty... have you two fucked yet!"

Ron stared at Shego for ten seconds before he smiled. "Of course KP and I have had sex, we're a married couple now. I've also done it with Bonnie a few times and twice with Tara. KP even got together with Bon Bon after our wedding ceremony. Why?"

"I talked to some of the cheer squad members," Shego confided in a sexy purr. "From the stories they told me I gather you're quite a stud." Her hips swayed as she closed the gap between them and she stroked Ron's cheek. "With Midas in the hospital for a while I got a little itch I want you to scratch. Would you scratch me Ronnie?"

"Gee Shego," Ron said backing up, "I, I don't know. Where's the itch? On your back or... Oh, there!"

"What's the matter Stoppable," the green skinned woman pouted as she held her arms out to the side showing him every curve and continued to step toward the backing up boy, "don't you like what you see? Don't you think I have a great body."

"I think you have a super body Shego," Ron conceded as he reached the corner of the room and couldn't back up any further. "It's only I promised KP I wouldn't touch another girl without her permission. She's in charge of all things sex-like in our relationship."

"You need permission to make out with me?" Shego begged in astonishment as she boxed him into the corner with an arm on each side of him and her hands starting to glow with shimmering plasma.

"It's what I told KP I'd do," Ron said crossing his heart as he shrunk in as tight trying to avoid her flaming hands.

"So that means..." Shego sexily said as she moved closer and ran a extinguished hand over his chest. Ron could feel the heat from her still hot hand. "...you don't want to fuck me right now?" Shego reached down and fondled Ron's private area as she seductively said, "The Princess doesn't need to know."

"SHEGO NO!" Ron yelped and tried to claw and scratch his way backwards up the glass wall.

"Settle down Stoppable!" Shego holler. "Why don't you want me?"

"Shego," Ron shouted, "you tried to kill Kim and me more than a coupla dozen times over the years! I might find your body wantable but you've tried to kill me and KP! We might have a truce or the beginning of a friendship with the way things are, but you tried to kill me! But worst of all you tried to kill Kim! I don't think I could get it up if I tried cause of that!"

Shego reeled back three steps in shock as if someone had delivered a powerful upper cut to her jaw. After a few seconds her shoulders slumped forward in defeat as she said in a soft introspective voice, "You're right Stoppable. No matter how much I want it, no matter how desirable you find me we'll always have our past between us. I know it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry for what I've done to you and Kimmie. I can say I was under orders from Drakken but I like, no I love going up against you two. Kimmie is a real challenge to me. She's my equal in fighting and I never know what the outcome of our little tussles will be. And you. You always distract me from my fight with the Princess. You two do your jobs so well as a team no one has a chance to win and take over the world." Shego thought for a second before it hit her. "You know, people always say you're the distraction. In reality, Kimmie's the distraction most of the time. She would take on the henchmen or me so you and your rat could dismantle or destroy the laser or earthquake machine or whatever."

"We do what we have to do," Ron quietly said with a shrug. "What's important to us is the job gets done. It don't matter to me if I'm the distracter or the destructor. I think KP feels the same way."

"You truly are a team," Shego said in defeat as she took another step back, "and I can see why the Princess wants her Prince by her side." Shego turned and walked to the door. "Let's go back and join the others."


	16. Another Vision

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and a nasty rash from the little bit of lemon pepper in this chapter.

Nobility

Chapter 16 Another Vision

Ron and Kim sat out on the front porch of the cabin listening to the noises of nature from the night scene in front of them and the girls and Shego playing _Truth Or Dare _inside behind them. A screech from an owl on the hunt echoed the squeals of joy and surprise that emanated from within the log structure.

"So Ron," Kim sighed as she curled up onto the porch swing and laid her head in Ron's lap, "did Shego like our little green house?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Wellll, she sorta, kinda, didn't wanna see the garden. I think she had a whole other purpose coming out here to the cabin."

"Really," Kim said sarcastically fully knowing what her husband meant. "I never would have guess after the girls told me how she had grilled them about our wedding and they told her you totally satisfied me, Bonnie and Tara. I know Shego isn't into growing anything, except her fingernails."

"Yeah," Ron nervously confessed, "Shego made a pass at me."

"I figured she would Ron," Kim said patting his leg. "I knew she wanted to get you alone for a while so I let her lead you out to the hot house." She traced a scar on Ron's knee from years ago when she helped him learn to ride a two-wheeler. "Did you do it with her?"

"No," Ron sighed as he lovingly stoked the red hair in his lap, "I told her I couldn't unless you said okay and I probably couldn't get it up since she's tried to kill us about a million times over the years. That sorta deflated her libido."

Kim turned over onto her back so she could look her husband in the eye. "You mean you actually turned Shego down?"

"KP," Ron defensively begged as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, "I promised I'd check with you before I did anything like that. I love you Kim and a promise is a promise."

"I know," the redhead said as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled herself up onto his lap. "And I know how much your promises mean to you too. I'm proud of the way you handled the sitch." Kim kissed her husband on the lips. "But if you're backed up against a wall and it's the only way out, well, you have my permission to go ahead and do it next time."

"Did John or Paul tell you what went on?" Ron begged in surprise. "Cause she did have me backed up against a wall."

"No Sweetie they didn't." Kim nestled into his embrace as her hand snaked between her legs and she started to fondle him. "I had a feeling that's how Shego would trap you into making out." She straddled his legs and slid into his loving embrace. "That's the only way she would be able to get you to do, this."

Rufus popped out of the mole rat sized doggy door, ran up onto Ron's shoulder and groaned, "Hungry!"

"What's the matter Little Buddy," Ron moaned as Kim started to undulated her hips. "Aren't the girls feeding you?"

"No," Rufus moaned, "into game." He shuddered in dread as he moaned, "Crystal dare. Dark tunnel."

"Ron and I are... OOOOO Baby," Kim exhaled as she picked up her pace, "playing our own little game Rufus. We'll... Ummm, get you something to eat as soon as... oh, oh OOH! ...as soon as we're done."

"Ho-kay," the naked mole rat chimed as he laid down on his Big Buddy's shoulder to watched.

The couple continued their dance in Aphrodite's realm for a few minutes more before the door opened. "Oops, sorry guys," Tara said as she blushed and turned away when she saw she had intruded on the intimate scene. "I didn't know you were out here. I wanted to get some fresh air and didn't hear you."

""No big... Tara," Kim uttered between gasps as her husband started to caress her breasts. "I'm trying... to control... my verbal...ARGH!" She leaned forward and picked up the pace some more with a long high-pitched whine.

"I get it. You're trying to curb your colorful language," Tara tittered and snuck a peek, "at least until the tree house is properly soundproofed or you get your own house." Tara's little peek turned into an all out stare when she saw Kim with her eyes closed, nodding emphatically and biting her lower lip as she bounced on Ron's lap. Tara noticed Ron was stretched out in the swing with a serene look and a hint of a smile on his lips.

A high squeal came from Kim's mouth as she latched her teeth onto Ron's shoulder opposite Rufus. The pair tensed for thirteen seconds before they relaxed into a heap. After a minute Kim stirred and looked up at her blond female friend. "I'm sorry Tara, were you saying something?"

"Oh, it was anything important Kim," Tara said with a blushing titter. "I came out here for some fresh air. Shego and Bonnie are inside taking _Truth Or Dare_ to a whole new level and I needed a break." She peered warily at the couple. Kim appeared flushed and panted from the tryst while Ron laid there with a tranquil, satisfied smile on his puss. "What's up with Ron?"

"What do you mean Tara," Kim asked as she slid off Ron's lap and kissed his lips. The only movement from Ron was that his arm folded across his chest and his smile grew ever so slightly.

"Is he asleep or dead?" the platinum blond queried. "I've never seen him so... peaceful."

Kim stood and joined her friend on the corner of the porch. "Oh that. He does that every once in a while. It's like he zones out during our little sessions but he's actually meditating. For some reason, when he goes into that state our sex is so much better. I can practically feel his psychic energy connecting and flooding into me. We can go at it for hours when he's in his zone until I pinch him to make him cum."

"Or bite his shoulder?" Tara asked as she looked over and saw a small trickle of red on the blond boy's shoulder.

"Yeah right," Kim giggled and blushed. "That way we get off together. Ron told me he's tried to do it with Bonnie but they just can't connect like we do."

The two girls walked back and sat down on the porch swing. Kim leaned in and kissed her husband again. Both pair of eyes shot open as Ron's orbs turned from chocolate brown to light blue for a second. "KP!" Ron yelped. "I just saw..."

"I know Ron," Kim said laying a finger on his mouth to quiet him down. "I saw it too. It's alright Sweetie. I expected it to happen. I wanted it to happen now."

"But Kim," Ron protested as he straightened up in the porch swing, "I thought we..."

"I said it's okay Ron," Kim said and kissed his lips again. "I planned it."

"Planned what?" Tara asked. "What was the vision you two just had?"

"I haven't been taking my pills for a few days now," Kim said as she coiled onto Ron's laps and brought his arms around to enfold her. "I've come to the decision that it's time for us to settle down and raise a family."

"So the vision you just had showed you..." Tara said as a smile arose.

"Yep!" Kim nodded coyly. "You just witnessed the conception of our first child... Auntie Tara."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Truth," Bonnie said to the green woman sitting next to her. "Tell the truth Shego. Why did you come up here to the cabin? I know it's more than just a little curiosity about the place."

"You caught me," Shego lightly laughed. "I guess you know about the past between Kimmie, Ron and me."

"Only a little," Bonnie confessed with a blush. "Whenever Kim would talk about a mission I'd usually tune her out. I thought she was lying most the time about the travel to other countries and saving the world. I mean she dragged me along to Bavaria that one time but she couldn't have been called out of school as much as she said she was."

"Don't you pay any attention to the newspaper accounts or TV news reports," Marcella asked. "Kim's been in the news almost as much as the President of the United States over the past four years!"

"I never read the paper or watch news on television," Bonnie said waving a hand dismissively. "Why should I care about what's going on outside of Middleton?"

Shego let out a small growl. "You should care cause things that happen out there could affect your little kingdom Princess! At least Kimmie and Ron realized that and did something about it. If Drakken had ever taken over the world your little burg would've completely changed. You all would've become slaves to his every whim. And believe me, Drakken can have some very wicked whims."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bonnie conceded and shifted nervously in her chair. "But what's your story now? Why'd you come here?"

"As I told Kimmie," Shego got up and poured some soda into a glass, "my fiancé, Midas, is in Middleton Hospital for an operation. Kim's Mom is the best in her field and I wanted to make sure he got the best care possible."

"And..." Bonnie pushed.

Shego took a sip from her glass. "Okay." She let out a quick breath and set herself to reveal everything. "Kimmie and I are evenly matched in Martial Arts. Our little scuffles have proved that over the years. Sometimes I would win only to be smacked down at our next meeting. Between her sixteen styles of Martial Arts and her cheer skills I would never know what was coming at me at any given time. I found out you girls were coming up here to work on your routine so I tagged along to see if I could pick up a trick or two. I also wanted to get in a little sparring with Kimmie. She's always a great workout."

"Are you really giving up your criminal lifestyle?" Liz begged in astonishment.

"Yep," Shego said with a nod. "As I told Possible, I'm gonna be in high clover when I marry Midas. I don't need to steal for a living anymore."

"And what about Ron?" Bonnie slyly queried.

"What about him?" Shego shot back. "I've always thought he was kinda cute and when he'd lose his pants on a mission I could see he had something major going on in his boxers. When he turned eighteen I decided the next chance I got I would take a run at him and see if he could use his more than ample tackle. If Ronnie was still a buffoon I could always teach him a thing or two and still get a bit of happy happy joy joy in the process."

"Did you?" Crystal questioned curiously. "When Ron and you were out in the dark, did you and him do it?"

"Man," Shego whined and shook her head in mild amusement, "you girls want to know everything don't you." The squad all nodded and affirmed they did. Shego laughed lightly. "No, Ronnie turned me down flat. He told me he promised to get permission from Kimmie before he could get jiggy with anyone."

"That's Ron," Jessica laughed. "He'd move Heaven and Hell to keep a promise."

"I'm beginning to see that." Shego laughed and took a sip of soda. "They're quite a pair."

"Do you have aspirations toward both of them?" Bonnie asked with a hint of innuendo. "I did and it became a reality. I think you're the other woman Kim told me she'd like to bed."

"Ronnie told me you and he had done it a few times Princess." Shego thought for a seconds and smiled wickedly. "You know, I would like to see if Kimmie is a tiger in bed as well as when she fights."

"That might be arranged," Kim snickered as she, Ron and Tara entered the cabin. She looked over to Bonnie. "You're right B. Shego is the other woman I've had a few wet dreams about."

"Is the game over?" Ron asked as he got some food for the naked mole rat on his shoulder, "cause I have a dare for you Shego."

"You know I'm not afraid of anything you could throw at me Stoppable," Shego growled taking up the gauntlet. "Dare me."

Rufus hopped off of Ron's shoulder and dug in to the meal set before him on the counter as Ron turned to the dark-haired woman. "I dare you to take on both Kim and me in the bedroom. If you can handle us for, say, an hour, you can come to our big wedding next Summer."

"And if I can't..." Shego said pondering the possibilities, "I'll let Kimmie's Mom take a whack at curing me of my plasma powers. I've never had a brain doctor see what they could do for me."

The cheer squad exchanged whispers as they watched the naked wedded couple step up face-to-face with the bare-bottomed green skinned woman.

Kim peered into Shego's green eyes. "Mom's always wanted to examine you Shego. She has a theory that your powers are mostly mental rather than purely physical."

"Realllllly! If that's the case," Shego's wicked smile came out again and spread over her face, "let the game begin."


	17. On A Dare

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and some satisfaction for putting together my new desk that came in a big, heavy cumbersome box.

Nobility

Chapter 17 On a Dare

"Realllllly! If that's the case," Shego's wicked grin came out again and spread over her face, "let the game begin."

"Ron issued the dare," Kim said with a wry smile, "so you get to choose the venue. Do you want to do it here in the cabin where all the girls can watch, or maybe in the hot springs?"

"Neither," Shego said with a chuckle as she retrieved a set of keys from her jumpsuit folded on the dresser. She went to the cabin door and waggled a finger for the couple to follow. "I want you two all to myself with no one to disturb us." Shego pushed the big red button on the small key chain fob and a hover car swiftly zipped over and landed in front of them. Shego leapt in and pushed a button on the control panel. A king-size bed slid out from a concealed compartment and took up most of the floor space of the craft. "Come on you two," Shego urged, "we're going to take a little trip to the moon on gossamer wings."

Kim launched into a somersault and landed on the bed in a reclined position. Ron clambered in and laid down next to his wife. "Do you want me to bring some protection?" the blond boy asked.

"Nah," Shego said waving him off as she set the controls and turned on the automatic pilot, "I don't think I can get pregnant. If you knock me up Stoppable I'll just tell Midas it's his kid. He probably won't know the difference... Well, unless it has your ears."

The squad watched as the hover car hovered for a moment before it took off straight up. It paused briefly at five hundred feet then slowly moved ahead at a leisurely pace. The girls continued to watch until the sleek silver disk disappeared behind a nearby mountain peak.

"The bet is suppose to last for one hour," Bonnie said as she turned to the girls, "so we have some time to kill. What would you ladies like to do?"

"I think I'd like to soak in the springs for a while," Hope chime in as she rubbed and scratched her leg. "I'm a little achy from that last dare Liz gave me."

"It was all in fun," the redheaded cheerleader said to her teammate. "I didn't think you'd actually do it with Jessie."

"Hey," Hope giggled, "I didn't mind doing it with Jess. It's just that the position you had me in was a little awkward and my muscles are sore now since I didn't have enough time to stretch them out properly."

"Do you want to warm up in the hot springs and try again?" blond headed Jessica begged slyly. "I wouldn't mind a second round with you."

"Can I join in?" Crystal queried as she stroked her hands across Hope's stomach while standing behind the raven-haired beauty. "I think we all might like to try that." The girls nodded in agreement.

"If that's the case," Marcella said with a grin, "last one in is a rotten egg."

"I've had enough hot springing for now," Tara said as she got her shoes that were just outside the cabin door. "I think I'd like to see the green house. I'll be back in a little to join you." Chippy walked over, took the platinum blonds hand and led her out into the night.

"Hold up," Bonnie yelled and grabbed her shoes. "I think I'd like to see the garden too."

The other ladies looked at each other, shrugged and followed the trio into the darkness surrounded by a few of the ninjas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ladies of the Middleton High School cheer squad sat around the edge of the hot springs. Most of them had a foot or toe in the water, but all had gotten out after fifteen minutes of wet, Twister® style fun and the tour of the green house. They all looked up when they heard a hum coming at them from the dark starry sky above. The hover car slowly emerged just over the treetops and came in for a landing a few yards from the cabin. Kim and Ron, satisfied smiles on their faces, leapt out of the vehicle when it was still a few feet from landing.

"How'd it go?" Bonnie said as she got up and sauntered over to the metallic aircraft. She looked in and saw Shego sprawled out on the bed fast asleep with a content smile gracing her face. "I see Shego lost the bet since you've been gone a little less than an hour. It must have been close though."

"We woulda got back a whole lot sooner," Ron chirped, "but we couldn't find the off switch for the autopilot."

"Shego hardly lasted five before she was screaming to high Heaven and she's been out cold the rest of the time," Kim added as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "When we looked for the autopilot controls and couldn't find them right away Ron and I decided to continue our little fun in the clouds."

Ron kissed the top of Kim's head. "I have a confession to make KP. I found the autopilot controls right away. I wanted to have some alone time with you."

Kim reached up and stoked Ron's cheek. "I have a confession too Sweetie. I saw the controls right away also. I wanted to go around the mountain a few hundred times with you too." She turned to the girls and said, "It's not that we don't like having you up here at the cabin but Ron and I are kinda on our unofficial honeymoon and we wanted a little alone time together."

"Oh My God," Tara groaned as her hand shot to cover her mouth, "I didn't even think about that! This is like your honeymoon!"

"It's no big," Kim said with a wave of the hand. "Ron and I have enjoyed our time with you and we figured out the new routine for when Bonnie won't be able to be on the squad. We can have a real honeymoon after our big wedding next summer."

"If you'd like," Marcella suggested, "we can go home now and leave you two alone for the rest of the weekend."

"That's not necessary," Kim quickly said. "The weekend is half over and we all don't need to leave until tomorrow night. That way we'll have a day to decompress at home before it's time to go back to school. Ron and I will probably catch up on our sleep the rest of the time up here."

"Still," Liz spoke up, "I kinda miss my boyfriend right now. I'd like to leave in the morning and see if James still remembers me."

"And I'd like to make sure Henry hasn't found anyone new," Marcella said smacking a fist in her hand. "He's probably been drooling over the cheerleaders in the televised football games. That always gives him some urges."

"I think Jason and all our boyfriends might be missing us about now," Tara said with a giggle. "I know I have a few urges myself and Jason better be prepared the next time I see him."

"You've only been going with Jason for a few weeks now T," Bonnie said to her close friend. "Are you ready to take your relationship to that level?"

"Oooooh Yeah!" the blond enthused. "I was a little afraid to take that step before Ron showed me just how good sex can be. Now that I know how great it is I'm not afraid to jump Jason's boner and make him a man."

"Tara!" Kim said in shock. "I've never heard you talk like that before. What's gotten into you?"

"Ron!" the platinum blond said emphatically. "He's so good I want a lot more! And I won't stop pestering Jason until I get it. His parents and their puritan ideals can go to HECK!"

"Well, don't be judgmental if Jason or any of your boyfriends don't live up to Ron Ron's standard," Bonnie warned the group. "I don't think any boy can measure up to Kim's husband, and I've had plenty of guys to compare him with."

"Hey," Ron yelped stepping forward, "I'm standing right here!"

"That wasn't a put down Sweetie," Kim said as she hugged him tight. "Bonnie was only saying you're the best and the girls shouldn't compare their boyfriends to what they've seen you do. The girls might be sorry they didn't make out with you this week when they had the chance."

"I don't think I'm all that," Ron said humbly, "I mean I don't know much about sex. I just do what you seem to like."

Bonnie walked over and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. "That only means you're a sexual savant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This feels weird," Hope said as she pulled on her jeans early the next morning. "I haven't had any clothes on since I arrived and it feels so strange to have something touching my body again."

"I agree," Liz said as she donned her tee shirt. "Does anyone else want to drive home in the nude and get dressed just before we go to school on Wednesday?" All but two of the squad raised their hands.

"Just to let you know," Ron said with a smirk, "there ain't no laws about drivin in the buff but as soon as you step out of the car you can be cited for indecent exposure. I looked it up one time."

"Why would you research that law Sweetie?" Kim queried her husband.

"I was worried that when my pants kept fallin down I might be breaking a law or somethin."

"Since you've been up here and the monkey ninjas know you," Kim said to all the girls, "you ladies are welcome to come up at any time and use the cabin. But don't bring your boyfriends along or the ninjas will pummel them. Just be sure to let Ron or I know so we can alert the monkeys that you're on the way."

"They'll come down the mountain," Ron added, "and escort you back up so you don't trip any of my traps."

"Are the traps that bad?" Liz asked innocently.

""Yes they are," Bonnie nodded as she picked up her backpack and headed for the door. "Ron set one off just before we got here and let me tell you, you don't want to find one of those by accident."

"And that was one of the little ones," Ron snickered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chippy came running out of the house interrupting the sparring match between Kim and four of the monkey ninjas. He jumped up and down and chattered in front of Ron waving his arms frantically.

"What is it Chippy?" Ron queried. "Did Timmy get trapped in that deep hole I've been diggin for a tiger trap?" He paused for a second. "Who woulda thought that hole woulda turned into a water well?"

"Timmy's right here Ron," Kim said as she dodged a punch for one of the small ninja and took a swiping roundhouse kick at the animal. Timmy jumped back avoiding the attack and cartwheeled to the side to join his three other allies.

The four, sensing something was up, took a collective step back and bowed to Kim. She returned the honor and walked over to Ron while she removed the black hood of her combat gi.

Chippy grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him into the cabin.

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator watch and turned it on. "Hey Wade great picture. What's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim," Wade said with a big grin on his face. "I was just testing the new satellite your Father and Brothers help me launch. I guess it works."

"I guess so," Kim giggled, "because you're coming in five by five. What's the coverage for the new bird?"

Wade took a drink from his soda. "The satellite is in orbit directly over the cabin so the entire property is covered and its range extends all the way back to Middleton. It's been in the planning stages ever since you bought the land and I've been tinkering the satellite together in my spare time. I know it's kinda late now with all the bad guys being locked up but I thought you might like to be able to contact your parents or me when you're on the property anyway."

"You rock Wade," Kim said with a smile. "Would you like to test it and see if I can talk to Mom? Please and Thank You."

"Can do," Wade said as he cracked his knuckles and typed in the command.

"Hi Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible sang from behind her desk in her office at the hospital. "How are you enjoying your honeymoon Honey?"

"It hasn't been too shabby Mom," Kim said as her smile amped up. "Actually Ron and I will have to try for a honeymoon later since the entire cheer squad decided to join us and Shego showed up."

"It sounds like the cabin was fairly crowded," Kim's Mother laughed. "If you had a dozen monkeys, eight cute girls and one woman in that small cabin your husband must have been in Heaven."

"You ain't surprised Shego was here?" Ron begged his Mother-In-Law.

"No not really. I gave her directions up to the cabin." The doctor let out a small laugh and a quick sigh. "Shego showed up here at the Hospital a few days ago with her boyfriend and told me what was happening. She even made an appointment for this evening to see if I could help her with her plasma powers."

"So Shego really came up here to make friends with us," Kim said to Ron. "I bet she had planned out everything including losing a bet." She returned her attention to the conversation with her Mother. "So Mom, how's Midas doing?"

"He came through the surgery fine Dear," Mrs. Dr. Possible said assuredly. "It wasn't anything major so he should be on his feet in a few days. Any competent brain surgeon could have preformed the operation and Shego really enjoyed your wedding album while we were planning the surgery and her appointment."

Kim let out a long laugh. "So that's why she put a move on you Sweetie." Kim stroked Ron's cheek and sighed. "She saw your manhood in the wedding album and wanted it."

"I guess," Ron tittered before a thought struck him down in his tracks. "Hey hey HEY! When are we gonna get to see the wedding pictures!"

"You can see them any time you'd like Dear," Ron's Mother-In-Law informed him. "All you need to do is ask."

"Mom," Kim tentatively started, "Ron and I had a vision. We have some other news but I think Daddy should be there when we tell you."

"Oh really," Mrs. Dr. Possible said with little surprise. "I think I know what that news might be. I'll chill some champagne and tell the Stoppables to be here when you get home. I'm sure they'll want to hear this news too."

"How did you guess?" Kim nervously tittered.

"I'm a doctor and your Mother Kimberly Ann," the brain surgeon stated firmly. "I can see it in your face. You're practically glowing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome home Kimmie-cub," Mr. Dr. Possible said hugging his daughter and shaking his Son-In-Law's hand. "Did you have a good time up at the cabin?"

"Yes Daddy," Kim sighed, "we all had a great time."

"What do you mean we all?" the perplexed rocket scientist asked.

"The ladies from the cheer squad followed us up," Ron answered as he headed up the stairs with the two backpacks. He stopped at the landing half way up and turned. "The squad had to make changes to their routine since Bon Bon isn't gonna be on the team much longer." He slung one pack over his shoulder and hefted the other as he whistled a merry tune and headed for the loft.

"They thought it would be a good time to explore the needed adjustments and joined us for the weekend," Kim informed her Father. "Then Shego showed up to make friends with Ron and me while her fiancé was Mom's patient."

"So Ronald was up at the cabin with eight girls and Shego?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked in amazement. "Whoa! No wonder he's in a good mood!"

"Daddy it's not like that!" Kim protested and led him to the living room sofa. They sat down and Kim took her Father's hands in hers. "You know how special Ron is to me?"

"Yes Honey, I'm just saying..."

"Well you're wrong Daddy!" Kim took a breath and let it out slowly. " I realized just how special Ron is, in more ways than one. He has a special gift and I'm allowing him to share that gift with our friends. But Ron is only making out with Bonnie, Tara and me... and Shego the one time. But that's all. None of the other girls want to have Ron that way. They think he's too much of a man to handle."

The rocket scientist stared at his Daughter for a minute while he thought over what she had said. "Well Kimmie-Cub, he's your husband and it's your life. As long as you're okay with it and don't see any harm in the situation... I guess I shouldn't enforce my values on you. Your Mother and I tried to raise you to think things through thoroughly so I guess I'll keep out of it."

"Thank You Daddy!" Kim said in relief as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I knew you'd understand how special Ron is."

"Of course we do Dear," Mrs. Stoppable said as she and her husband walked into the room and gave the two people on the couch champagne glasses. "Dean is special that way too and I had to share him with a few friends before we settled down to the life you now know."

"As long as none of the girls don't mind how small Ronald is in the manhood department," Mr. Stoppable said as he poured bubbly into the glasses, "then you and Ronald should be happy to share his gift with your friends."

"You mean..." Kim said in astonishment as she pointed at her Father-In-Law.

"Yes Dear," Jan Stoppable said with a titter. "Dean and I used to go at it for a half day at a time. He really satisfied me and my girlfriends."

"So Ron inherited his special talent?" Kim queried in disbelief. "We thought it was Monkey Power related."

"Is that your special news Kimmie?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said with a hint of knowing as she entered the room and sat next to her husband. "You said you and Ron have a vision you wanted to tell us about?"

"Yes we did Mama P," Ron said as he came into the room and sat next to Kim. He accepted a glass of champagne from his Father. "We shared a monkey vision when we was on the front porch of the cabin after makin..."

"They don't need to know what we were doing when the vision happened," Kim muttered as she sealed his lips with her fingers, "the important thing is the vision. It showed me pregnant at graduation, but not as large as Bonnie. You all should have your first grandchild in about nine months."

Warm congratulations and a toast came from the adults.

"So you don't mind that I got your Daughter pregnant Papa P?" Ron tentatively begged his Father-In-Law. "You're not thinkin bout sendin me to a black hole are you?"

"No Ronald, I'm not," the rocket scientist assured the blond boy. "As long as you make my Kimmie-Cub happy that's all that matters." Suddenly his stern Fatherly countenance took over. "But if you ever make her sad or regret marrying you for any reason, I know what size space suit you wear. As if I'd even let you wear a space suit," he added as an aside.

"Daddy!" Kim whined.

"This good news means you two should start looking for a house to raise your child in," Mr. Stoppable suggested. "It's a big market out there and you'll need a lot of time to sift through all the possibilities."

"I think I know where the perfect house is," Kim said with a sly grin on her face.


	18. Graduation Day And

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and I got to be a member of the Nielson Ratings family for a week. I wonder how much a 49 year old male who only watches cartoons and pre-recorded movies will mess up their survey? Kim's ratings will really skyrocket with as much as I watch her show. A small lemon or two resides within this chapter.

Nobility

Chapter 18 Graduation Day

**Seven Months Later**

"Ron Sweetie?" Kim yelled from the front door of their own home, "are you sure you have all three caps and gowns in the minivan?"

"Yeah KP," Ron hollered back as he hung the mentioned garments on the hook in the back seat, "all three are here. Just a minute and I'll be right in with the umbrella!" Ron got out of the vehicle and walked back to the house in the light mist that was falling.

"Thanks Ron," the seven month pregnant redhead said accepting the rain gear. "Now go over to Monique's and Tara's and tell them we'll be leaving in a few minutes. I'll go next door and get B."

"You got it KP," Ron said as he headed off in the opposite direction Kim went. He bypassed the house next door and stopped at the second home. He knocked on the door and walked right in. "Monique! Felix! KP and I are taking off with Bon Bon now!"

"Now I know why Kim and Bon Bon arranged for us to have this house," Monique said in a huff as she gingerly walked into the room, rubbed her slightly swollen tummy and slowly plopped down in a chair. "Connie is such a rude neighbor. She was up til all hours last night partying with the music blasting away!"

"That's one of the many reasons Bonnie and Kim didn't want to live next to Connie," Felix said to his wife as he came from the kitchen and handed her a plate of lox and cream cheese on a onion bagel with a side dill pickle. "Bonnie's been putting up with Connie for eighteen years. At least the Conster has a steady boyfriend now and is settling down a bit. Remember what she was like when she was single and all full of herself?"

"Con Con was just celebrating since her Dad is home for the graduation ceremony," Ron informed the married couple. "Mr. Rockwaller is so happy with the upcoming baby that he's making nice with her and Lon Lon and his wife. He's even talkin about transferring back home to Middleton so he can spend time with his family and grandkid."

"If Bonnie having a baby is all it takes to make her Sisters behave," Monique said as she bit into her pickle, "then I'm all for her being permanently pregnant."

"Why don't you three go ahead," Felix said to Ron as he sat on the arm of the chair his wife was sitting in. "My Mom is coming over to drive us to the graduation ceremony."

"I'm sorry I ragged on Connie," Monique apologized as she rubbed her paunchy stomach. "I guess I'm experiencing some mood swings with my pregnancy."

Ron let out a laugh. "Yeah, I kinda understand. KP is still swingin on her emotions every once in a while and she's seven months along now. You're only, what? Four months?"

"Yep," Felix chimed as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "We got married on Valentine's Day and Monique found out about the baby six weeks after that."

"Ron knows all that Sweetie," Monique said and patted Felix on the cheek. "He drove us to the doctors appointment remember?" She turned to the blond boy in the doorway. "Go on now, Kim is waiting."

"Right guys," Ron said with a wave. "See ya at graduation." Ron exited, backtracked his steps and stopped at the house between his and Monique's. He knocked and entered in one swift motion and walked toward the kitchen. "Tara! Jason! Bon Bon, Kim and me are leaving for... Whoops!"

"Sorry Ron," Tara said as she pumped her hips. "Jason and I thought, Oooooh, you wouldn't be over, Yes Yes Baby! for a half hour." The platinum blond panted and puffed for a few seconds before she continued. "Jason and I will drive ourselves."

"Go ahead Ron," Jason said as a smile beamed from his face. "Tara will be a while. She's a real tiger thanks to you." His wife let out a high pitched squeal as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah right," Ron nervously tittered as he rubbed the back of his neck and backed out of the kitchen. "Just don't be late for the ceremony. It starts in an hour." Ron turned, exited the house and headed for the van. He arrived just in time to see Bonnie and Kim leaving the house one door down from his. Ron held the van doors open so the two pregnant girls wouldn't get too wet in the light rain that had started. After helping them into the minivan and making sure the umbrella was closes, he went around the front of the vehicle and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Thank You Ron Ron," Bonnie said as she settled into the back seat. "Are Tara and Monique coming with us?"

"Monique's still eatin," Ron said with a chuckle, "and Felix' Mom is takin them. Tara and Jason were on the kitchen table making...ah..."

"We get it," Kim said with a titter as she buckled her seatbelt. "Jason and Tara are newlyweds now so they'll be making out a lot. Remember how we were when we got married?"

"Yeah I do," Ron said as he started the vehicle and pulled slowly away from the curb. "You even lied to your Dad a couple time to make it seem we weren't making out every morning noon and all night."

"I never lied to Daddy," Kim countered. "I only told him we slept all night. I just didn't mention we had made love before we went to sleep or after we woke up." She thought for a moment then added, "Or that we used to do it during lunch and our free period at school and afterward in the tree house... Or the multiple breaks when we were doing our homework."

"I'm sure your parents suspected you were doing it in the tree house," Bonnie laughed, "since you two spent so much time up there after it was soundproofed."

"Hey, the couch is really comfortable," Ron said defensively as he stopped at a stop sign and looked both ways before proceeding slowly. Kim looked over at the instrument panel and saw he was going ten miles under the speed limit.

"And it is big enough for three," Bonnie shot back, "as we've proved on more than a few occasions." She turned to the redhead in the front passenger seat. "Are the decorations set for the ceremony K?"

"Yes they are B," Kim said as she tried to twist in her seat to look at Bonnie. After a few tried she finally was able to shift in her seat and look at Bonnie behind her. "Mr. Barkin was a little leery at first when I suggested we put up all the decorations in the gym. Then I told him of Ron's visions and he agreed to the arrangements. It seems he remembered your little episode seven months ago."

"Has it been that long?" Bonnie said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Actually it's been seven and a half months," Ron said with a chuckle as he looked at the brunette via the rear view mirror. "Your due date is next week."

"Ron," Kim chided her husband, "pay attention to the road. We're coming up on the gymnasium now and you know you always have trouble around there."

"I know I know KP," Ron said in a slight panic. "That's why I'm going so slow with the rain and you two in your condition and all. I'll drop you two off at the covered walkway and park the van."

"Don't forget the four wheeled cart Sweetie," Kim reminded Ron. "We'll have to clean out our lockers and take the computer home today."

"The flat bed cart's in the back," Ron assured his pregnant wife. "Did you remember to bring your Vala-dictator speech?"

"She doesn't need her notes Ron Ron," Bonnie chided the blond. "I think she knows it by heart now."

"Sorry B," Kim blushed and tittered. "I know I ran through it a few times with you as my audience."

"A few!" Bonnie huffed in the back seat as the van pulled up to the covered walkway, "more like a couple hundred times and...OH NO!"

"What is it B?" Kim queried nervously. "Is it time?"

Bonnie bit her lower lip in pain and nodded. As the distress subsided she blew out some quick breaths then said. "K, Ron can drive me to the hospital and be my coach. You don't need to come along, you're needed here."

"Are you sure B?" the concerned redhead asked.

"Yes I'm sure K," Bonnie said in slight relief as the initial pain ebbed to nothing. "You're Valedictorian and you're in charge of the decorations and the ceremony. They need you here in case anything goes wrong. Now get out of here so your husband can take me to the hospital."

"Ron," Kim said turning to her mate, "get the cart out of the back. Bonnie, can you hand me my cap and gown?"

Kim got out and opened the back door to accept her garments. Ron hopped out and went to the back of the van, opened the hatch, got the flat bed cart out and rolled it over to his wife. He kissed her on the cheek and ran back to the drivers door.

"Just take your time Ron," Kim said through the back door as he got in behind the wheel. "The streets are slick and you have plenty of time to get her to the hospital." She turned back to Bonnie and smiled. "I'll tell your family what's going on and get a ride to the hospital as soon as the ceremony is over. Just remember your breathing."

"K, shut up and close the damn door," Bonnie whined as another wave of pain started. Kim slammed the door shut and banged on the top of the vehicle. Ron drove away a little faster than the pace he kept on their way to school. Still, he was very cautious.

"Ron Ron," Bonnie said harshly, "can you pick up the pace a little? I'd like to get to the hospital before the baby arrives."

"But Bon Bon," Ron whined, "you're pregnant and about to give birth. I don't wanna bump you around too much."

"Is that why you were driving so slow on the way to the school?" Bonnie said in amazement. "Ron Ron I'm pregnant, not a piece of fine china. I won't chip or break if I get jostled around a little bit."

"Don't worry Bon Bon," Ron said with an wicked grin, "I know a few shortcuts."

"Stoppable," the brunette hollered, "don't you dare get us lost! Just take the normal route we planned! Ooooooooo, Ron. Here comes another contraction."

"Not to worry," Ron said and sped up. "The contractions are still more than a minute apart."

The monitor in the dashboard came to life with Kim's image. "Ron, Bonnie, I thought you'd like to know I contacted the hospital and your doctor is waiting for you."

"Thanks KP," Ron said a bit relieved. "I can see the emergency entrance now. We should be there in a minute."

"Way to go Sweetie," Kim cheered. "Stay with Bonnie and coach her just like in the classes we all took. Just think of this as practice for when our child arrives in two months."

"Ron will not be practicing on me!" Bonnie yelled through the pain as they pulled up to the emergency doors. Bonnie blew out a few big breaths. "You two are my coaches and since your not here K, Ron is in charge!"

"Whatever you say B," Kim conceded. "Just remember your breathing." Kim watched as the orderlies loaded Bonnie onto a stretcher and pushed her out of frame. She heard one orderly tell Ron he couldn't leave the van there and had to park it in the lot before he could come in.

Ron jumped in the drivers seat and started for the parking lot. "Hey KP," he said to his wife in the monitor, "is Bon Bon's overnight bag still in the storage compartment under the back seats?"

"Don't worry about the bag now Ron," Kim said sternly, "Bonnie won't need it until after she's had her baby. She needs you now so park the van and get in there."

"Right KP," Ron said as he pulled in to a spot and put the gear shift lever into park. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck Sweetie," Kim said sweetly, "you know what to do. Now go in there and do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Barkin!" Kim hollered to flag down the man as he ran hither and yon making sure everything was in order.

"Mrs. Stoppable!" the Vice Principle almost yelled in relief, "it's about time you got here. We have some major issues with the programs. They don't have todays date printed on them anywhere!

"That's no problem," Kim said as she waved a hand in the air. "Does the school still have that shipment of crayons that was delivered by accident?"

"Why... yes we do."

"Then we can hand out a crayon with each program," Kim said triumphantly. "Everyone can add their own date to the program and it will keep the younger family members occupied and quiet during the ceremony."

"That's brilliant!" the ex-marine exhaled loudly. He turned to leave.

"Mr. Barkin," Kim called again to get his attention, "I need to tell you something."

The big man stopped and spun around. "What now!?!"

"Ron and Bonnie won't be at the ceremony. Bonnie's water broke as we arrived," Kim informed him, "and Ron is her coach so they drove to the hospital. They should be in the delivery room by now. Her contractions were less than a minute apart when I talked to them last."

"That fine," Mr. Barkin said with a chuckle. "I half expected to hear you say you and your husband had to run off to Timbuktu or Portugal on a mission."

"No," Kim said as she let out a little chuckle of her own, "I hope those days are behind us now." She rapped her knuckles on the wooden bleachers. "All the villains who want to take over the world are behind bars and we haven't been call out on any missions for around eight months now."

"Don't think I haven't noticed," Mr. Barkin growled. "Though I have seen you and your husband going into the janitors closet or under the stairwell quite a few times during your free periods. The janitor has reported he's found his room cleaner than what he'd left it. I suspect you two have been sneaking in there for a little morning and/or afternoon delight." The big man waggled his eyebrows knowingly.

"Mr. Barkin, I... Ron..." Kim blushed furiously.

"No matter," Mr. B said as he straightened up and adjusted his tie. "The janitor didn't complained so I couldn't take any action. Now, as long as you have that cart, would you be so kind as to help me with the boxes of crayons?"

"Certainly," Kim kindly answered as the two started to walk up a hallway, "and as long as I'm helping you, could you help me get my computer out of my locker after the ceremony?"

"Well I could," Mr. Barkin said in the classic thoughtful pose, cupping his chin with a hand, "but I thought the new teacher might like to have a locker complete with a computer."

"New teacher?" the redhead asked curiously. "Who would that be?"

"The Middleton School Board has decided to reinstate the Home Economics class permanently," Mr. B said with a wry smile, "so we'll have to hire a new full-time teacher. I was going to ask Mr. Stoppable if he would like the position."

"You want Ron to teach Home Ec?" Kim begged and thought for a moment as Mr. Barkin unlocked the door to the storage room. Kim's face lit up as Mr. B opened the door for her. "Badical!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that, Senior students, is what I expect from you now that you're leaving these hallowed halls!" Mr. Steven Barkin paused for a moment to let what he had just said sink in to the minds of the thirty boys and girls he would probably never see again after this day. He knew for a fact they were all going on to college. He had sent out letters of recommendation to schools all over the country and the world for them and he had made sure having a good education was drilled into all their minds. He also had a good idea that the two who were not at the ceremony knew all too well his notions of what was expected from them. No, Bonnie and Ron were not getting off that easily. Mr. Barkin had decided he would visit the hospital and repeat his speech for those two after he made sure the school was locked up and all was secure. "Now, we have one more speech before you get your diplomas and I never have to see your ugly mugs again. The Valedictorian of Middleton High, though Heaven know how she kept her grades up going on her missions every other day, Mrs. Kimberly Possible-Stoppable."

Kim walked up to the podium and turned back to the Vice Principle after the applause died down. "Thank You Mr. Barkin but you can call me Mrs. Stoppable. And for your information, Ron and I only averaged a mission every three days and we rarely missed a whole day of school." A very large laugh came from the audience.

"That very well may be Mrs. Stoppable," the administrator retorted, "but you still missed a lot of class time. It's a real tribute to you that your grade point average remained at four point oh with all the time you spent on your missions!"

"No Mr. Barkin," Kim said before the applause got to loud. "I attribute it to helping Ron with our homework while we were flying to and from our missions. Trying to explain things to Ron helped me understand the subject matter better." She turned to the audience. "Tutoring Ron helped me and it got Ron through all his classes. That's my message to the younger people in the audience. If you're having trouble in a class, get help. If you're doing fine in the class, help someone and you'll understand the work so much more. Helping others is the right thing to do and as we go out into the world we must remember to assist those people that need help. We are all humans and, as a race, we do better and accomplish more when we work together and give one another a helping hand."

As she allowed the general applause to die down her Kimmunicator watch sounded off. Kim looked out into the audience and spotted Wade and his parents. "Wade, you're here so who could be calling me now?"

"I don't know Kim," Wade stood and beamed. "Why don't you answer the call and find out."

Kim hit a button activating the Kimmunicator and saw Ron's face on the screen. "Ron Sweetie," she said harshly but tried hard to sound calm and sweet, "I'm kind of busy now, I'm giving my valedictory speech."

"KP," Ron practically screamed with a wild but overjoyed look on his face, "it's a girl and she's beautiful! She's almost as cute as..."

Kim slammed a hand over the Kimmunicator when she realized she had the device directly under the microphone on the dais. "Um, sorry folks," Kim stammered and blushed. "My husband is calling to tell me Bonnie Rockwaller just gave birth to a baby girl." The stunned silence lasted only two seconds before the parents and others in attendance clapped and cheered. The twenty-nine graduating students that were seated front and center all stood and whooped it up, tossing their caps in the air and interrupted Kim's speech for a whole three minutes before things settled down. Kim held out her wrist so Ron and Bonnie could see and hear the display of affection for their classmate through the Kimmunicator.

"You know folks," Kim said as she gazed at the screen on her wrist and saw Bonnie's baby sleeping in her Mother's arms, "I had a lot more to talk about but I believe I need to heed my own advice and go help someone right now. I'll leave you with these wishes. I wish you all Health enough to make your work a pleasure; Wealth enough to support your needs, Strength to battle the difficulties and overcome them; Patience enough to toil until some good is accomplished; Charity enough to see the good in your neighbor; Love enough to move you to be useful and helpful to others; Faith enough to make real the things of God, and Hope enough to remove all anxious fears concerning the future. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Mother and new baby to help."

Kim started to leave the stage but was halted in her tracks by a big roadblock of a man with a bristly Marine haircut. "STOPPABLE!" Mr. Barkin yelled, "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS STAGE UNTIL..." His face softened to a wry smile as he pulled out three rolled up pieces of paper. "...I give you these three diplomas. Please give Ron and Bonnie theirs. Now, go help your friend."

Kim accepted the three certificates and got a thunderous round of applause as she left the stage and stopped at her parents seats. "Mom, Dad, could you clean out Ron's lockers when the ceremony is over please? Mr. Barkin will help you and he has our flatbed cart." She gave each adult a kiss on the cheek and hustled out of the gym. Well, hustled as fast as a seven month pregnant woman could hustle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Ron Stoppable stepped out of the classroom and closed the door. He got out his handkerchief and polished the brass plate on the door that read, **Mr. Stoppable, Home Economics**, indicating this room was his room. Ron let out a little whistled as he marveled, "Wow, this is neat. I never thought I'd enjoy coming to school every day." He hummed to himself as he walked to his new locker, complete with a computer in it. "I better call Kim and tell her I'm headed for home. She might want me to pick something up from the store for the baby."

Ron turned the corner and saw a brunette cheerleader standing with her back to him near his locker. "Excuse me Miss," Ron yelled to the girl, "you know the school is closed right now and you shouldn't be here." His jaw dropped when the girl turned around.

"Stoppable you loser," the teal-eyed brunette snarled at him, "I knew you didn't graduate and had to take some classes over! That's the only reason a moron like you would be here!"

"Bon Bon!" Ron yelped and stopped in his tracks when he recognized the woman standing in front of his locker.

"Don't you Bon Bon me Stoppable!" Bonnie snarked viciously and stomped toward him. "A freak like you shouldn't even talk to me, let alone use a nickname that I only let my Father use!"

"But Bonnie," he pleaded, "you've let me call you that for almost a year now!"

"Stow it Stoppable," the brunette barked. "I don't know why a loser like you should..." Bonnie stopped in front of him and smiled as she threw her arms around his neck. "should be a great friend and neighbor and have such cute freckles and kissable lips!" Bonnie locked her lips to his and kissed him passionately.

Ron felt his clip-on tie disappear and the buttons of his dress shirt come undone before the kiss broke. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

Bonnie licked her lips as she stripped off his shirt and started on his pants. "I'm just making one of your dreams come true Ron Ron. You told me once you've fantasized about standing in the hallway and I'd be dissing you one minute and fucking you the next."

"B-B-Bonnie," Ron stuttered and he grabbed her hands as her fingers slipped into his boxers and started to push them down, "I can't do this. I promised KP I'd check with her first."

"It's okay Ron," Kim said as she pushed a double stroller up behind him with their baby in one arm. "Little Paul and I give you our permission to pleasure B right now." She nuzzled her face into the baby's and giggled. Kim lovingly place the infant into one of the seats and secured the straps. "And Little Von Von says it's okay for her Mom to put the moves on you too." She tickled the little girl in the other seat, stood up and turned the stroller around. "Have fun you two but don't take too long. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Ron smiled his goofy grin as he pulled the uniform sweater over Bonnie's head and saw she wasn't wearing a bra. "Wow Bonnie, I never thought I'd get to..."

"Stow it Ron Ron," the brunette sensually purred as she pushed his boxers to his knees.

"But Bon Bon," Ron said in a bit of a panic as it suddenly hit him, "KP is makin dinner! That's trouble with a capital T cause Kim and the kitchen mix as well as dynamite and a lit match."

"Don't worry Ron Ron," Bonnie cooed as she dropped her skirt and he saw she had come commando. "K is stopping at BN on the way home."

"Booyah," Ron uttered before his lips were covered by a wonderfully tasting brunette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A quick FYI. The wishes Kim left the audience with were delivered at my high school graduation by our Principle, John Oakeson back in 1976. I live by and wish you all the same. This is the end of the story but it might arc later. I feel a need to explore Ron's first days teaching and Kim's natal delights among other things but I do have another story in the works that's a real kick! It's half written but new ideas pop up as I write and always stretch out my work. As I wrote earlier, I was going to end this one at chapter 12. Stay tuned for The Monkey and The Coyote.

-30-


End file.
